


Shattered Illusion

by LoneWolf23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark themes in later chapters, Fluffy, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Panic Attacks, Playfullness, Rewrite, Romance, Scared of new relationship, Sex in later chapters, Shounen-ai, Yangire, Yaoi, can't think of anything else, first time writing sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf23/pseuds/LoneWolf23
Summary: When Gabriel ends up getting Kicked out of class, he ends up meeting a transfer student who ends up helping him out with the notes he missed. As time passes they become closer to one another and end up dating. Can they over come the trails that come with same-sex relationships or will they fail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://mayoryesterday.deviantart.com/art/Matt-and-Gabriel-658889005  
> Here is what the characters look like

Prologue

“We have some good news and bad news Momma Mona.”

Mona looked up to the young lady who spoke. Over the years she blossomed into a very beautiful woman. It seems almost like yesterday when she was ten years old chasing her son around the yard. Its hard to believe eight years have passed.

“We've got accepted to collage, but the bad news is its out of state. How do you think Gabriel will take it?” The young lady asked concerned.

Mona looked down to the table she was sitting at. She knew in her heart that he wasn't going to take it well. He never does. No matter what they tell him she will have to be there to pick the up pieces. “I hate to say this sweetie but you know he isn't going to take it well at all. I do know he will he happy for you all.” Mona looked at the two young men next to her. They had nervous looks on their faces. She was sure her face matched theirs as well.

“Mom I'm back.”

All heads turned to the sound of Gabriel. Their nerves shot through the roof. They needed to tell him now or they wont be able to later. The group wanted him to be one of the first ones that they told. Their own parents haven't heard the news yet. Gabriel walked into the Kitchen, Dinning room and Living room area. He was surprised to his friends, they didn't tell him that they would be coming over today.

The young lady walked up to him with a sad smile on her face. This confused Gabriel. “I want you to that we will always be in touch with you. We will see you on holidays, text you all the time and play online too.” Gabriel tilted his head to the side a bit, not getting what she is saying. “You know what fields we are going into and these schools have the best programs that we cant get here. We are sorry. We hope you are alright with this.”

Gabriel stood there in shock. They were leaving him. They promised that they never would but they are. He knew the collages around here didn't have what they needed here. But it still hurt.

“You are okay man?” One of the men asked him.

Gabriel gave them a closed eyed smile. “Yeah I'm good. I'm really happy for you.”

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Before anyone could say anything Gabriel excused himself to the bathroom. The friends wanted to go after him but they knew it would only make it worse. The only person who could calm him down was his mother, The friends said their good-byes and hoped Gabriel would feel better soon...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Ah damn it not again.”

I put my phone back in my pocket as I ran from the bus stop. This bus made me late for my morning classes once more. I have to run the eight miles it takes to get to my collage. I wish I could just drive there but we only have one car and my mom needs it to get to her jobs so the bus was my only form of transportation. This bus really needs to stick to a normal schedule. It never has for the past year I've been using it.

I rounded a corner rather sharply so I grabbed hold of the street pole to help me not fall and bust my ass. As I neared the park, I was at the half way point. My lungs were burning and screaming at me to stop and take a break but I couldn't do that. You'd think with doing this for a year my body would be use to this. I ignored the pain and pushed myself to run faster than I was before. I had less than ten minutes before class started.

As I neared the school I was almost hit buy a car as I crossed the street with out looking. That way normal for me because I never looked both ways when I was running late. I ran through the double doors and took the flight of stairs to my right. I would of taken the elevator but its so slow, the stairs are way faster. I reached my floor right before my legs wanted to give out on me. Luckily my class room is right by the stairs and my table was close to the door. I collapsed in my chair.

My chest was heaving from how hard I was breathing. My classmates would always look at me like this when I came in drenched in sweat and wheezing. I went to put my head down on the table as my breathing became normal, closing my eyes for a bit to rest til the teacher came in.

The door up at the front of the room opened up signaling that the teacher had arrived. I didn't bother to lift my head not even when there was whispers broke out. I was too tired to worn out to listen or even care. The chair beside me was pulled out. I ignored that too as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew was my chair being kicked out from under me and falling onto the floor. I quickly opened my light burgundy eyes to look up to see a very pissed off teacher. That bastard, how I hate him.

“What the hell?” I asked still seated on the floor.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep in my class room?” The teacher said with his arms crossed over his chest.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don't have a car and the bus is never at the stop because it doesn't have a set schedule. I normally have to run to get here on time.” I stood up as I told him all of this for what seemed the hundredth time. Just by the look on his face he doesn't believe me nor chooses to. I know I have no excuses but its the God honest truth.

“You need to start getting up earlier so you can catch the bus. Its not hard to do. You are just being lazy.” He spat.

“That doesn't fucking matter! I tell you this every-time but you just don't listen to me. What part of it doesn't have a set schedule don't you understand?” He really got on my last nerve

He pointed to the door behind me. “Leave. I don't have time for your poor life excuses.” That bastard said then turned his back to me and headed up to the front of the room.

I want to argue my case more but that would just get myself into more trouble than it was worth. I didn't want to hear a long drone out lecture by the Dean of this school. I grabbed my books putting them in my messenger bag before storming out of the class room. I slid down the wall next to the door, not wanting to walk anywhere on the count of my legs hurting so much and felt like jelly. Taking out my cell phone I decided to text my mom about what had happen. A sigh left my lips. I really hated having to go to school while my own mother has to struggle with two jobs just to support us.

I could always go to school later so I could help out and take some of the burden off my mom. She is hardly home so my little sister picks up the lack like cooking dinner and cleaning. Every time I try to help out they tell me not to worry about it and go study. It fucking sucks no being able to do anything. I just want them to let me help. My phone vibrated. I looked to see that my mom had replied to me. 

 

'I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want me to try and talk to him?'  
'No. I just want to quit.' I replied but I already knew what she would say to me. She says it every time I bring up me quitting school.

'You know you can't do that. I don't want you to go through what I am now just to survive.'

A sigh escaped my lips and I put my phone down next to me. Why do I even bother? My mom must know that I feel useless at home. I get where she is coming from but I just hate feeling this way. My head tilted off to the side as I started off into the distance not really focused on anything. I've must have been like that for a long time because before I knew everyone started to pile out of the room. I grabbed my phone then stood up, I didn't take one step before a notebook was in my view.

“Here.” My eyes travel up to see who's slightly deep voice. I was greeted by golden-orange eyes. I didn't recognize this guy, he must be what the whispers were about. I looked back down to the notebook a little confused as to why he was holding to me since it wasn't mine. “Its notes from class. Thought you might need them.”

I hesitatingly took the book from him. He walked off as I stood there dumbfounded. No one has ever done this for me before. I would always have to get study guides from online to get things I missed. I would have to thank him for this tomorrow.

//

A few hours later my classes were over and I arrived home. I couldn't wait for class to be over, it was so boring. I already knew most of what was being taught, nothing real hard until next semester. I had to walk home again because the bus never showed up again but from what I saw walking home it couldn't get to my school. There were cars lined up for a good few miles. It didn't seem to serious just them working on the road. I unlocked the door going in side.

“Gabby!”

My sister clung to my waist. Light brown pig tails bounced when she jumped up and down. Why was she home? Mom hadn't gotten home yet, her car wasn't in the drive way. She knows she isn't suppose to be here alone.

“Gabriella, what are you doing home alone?”

She pouted when I used her birth name. “Momma said she will be a little late coming home and that grandma wasn't feeling too good so I should just come on in.”

“I still don't like that. Who knows who could if followed you home or saw that you were alone. Do you have any idea what could of happened?” A ping of panic hit me at the thought of what could happen to my baby sister.

“I know.” She frowned as she walked back towards the living room kitchen area. I followed after closing the door. “I had grandma watch me go in then wait a few minutes to make sure no one was around. She didn't have to do that, the bus lady even waited til I was inside the house. Just so you know I'm not some little kid who doesn't know any better.”

Am I seriously being scolded by my little sister who is ten years younger than me. I knew she wasn't some little kid but she wasn't an adult either. People can take advantage of that and over power her. Hell it could even happen to me too, no one is ever truly safe. Fear and panic bubbled up in my chest at the thought of anything happening to her or my mom.

“Gabby, Gabby you okay?” My sister's voice took me out of my dark thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah sorry. Just over thinking again is all.” I gave her a small smile. I didn't want her to be worried. Something strong wafted in the air. “Hey whats th-”

“Oh no!” My sister cuts me off and ran into the kitchen.

I followed after her. I was greeted with a faint smoke coming from the oven. Gabriella opened it and more smoke came out but not a lot. I walked over grabbing an oven mitt then pulled out the pan with lightly charred meat balls. I set it on the counter next to a pit of boiling waster and pot of sauce. I turned to give her a stern stare. She shrank back some avoiding eye contact.

“Ella you know not to use the oven without me near. What if I came home later? Wh-”

“I know I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you with dinner when you got home. I followed the instructions. Dunno what happened.” She held her arms up to her chest as she talked. Her light burgundy eyes started to form tears in them. Ella didn't mean any harm.

I took her in my arms to comfort her. It took her by surprise because I'd scolded her more. Its nice she wanted me to come home to a nice dinner. She knew most days I'm in a mood because of the bus and wants to help me out. One time she made me some peanut butter cookies at school to cheer me up. Ella always seems to know when I'm feeling down, even if she hasn't seem me that day.

“I'm sorry Gabby,” She hugged me back.

“Its okay. Lets finish cooking dinner.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I was able to catch the bus toda **y** but unfortunately the driver had to take a detour from the normal route because some pipe had busted flooding the road. The flooding was so bad that we had to wait about twenty minutes or so before we could move to even take the detour. Because of this I was running late for class yet again. Once the bus stopped in front of the collage I bolted out and ran inside. As I rounded the corner to take the stairs I ended up tripping over someone's foot. I didn't have time to right myself and ended up falling onto the floor. I must of landed on my wrist as a shooting pain shot through my wrist. I sat up holding my wrist to my chest as I tried to wait for the pain to subside.

“Gabriel! I'm so sorry.” A girl I went to high school with kneeled down next to me. “I shouldn't have thrown out my foot like that. Here let me help you go to the Nurse.”

I nodded my head then got to my feet. Together we walked down the hall. It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't have been running inside the school in the first place and not pay any attention to my surrounding. I honestly never do when I'm in a rush. Needless to say I really should.

As we neared the Nurse's station there were no words exchanged. I didn't know her that well. All I knew was that she was a close friend to my ex-girlfriend of three years. She wasn't a bad person from what I do know of her she is a really nice and sweet girl who loves fashion. We just never clicked back then.

She helped me get settled in a chair before apologizing once more before she headed off to class. I looked around the room not seeing the nurse at all. I walked towards the back of the room where the nurse normally sat and did paper work. She wasn't there either. She may be at the hospital today doing rounds. Some times she would work here or as an E.R nurse. Just as I turned around to leave I was met face to face with a lady in her mid thirties.

“Yes dear?” She asked in a child like voice. Man I can't stand voices like that. To me it was like nails on a chalk board but their were people out there who found it cute and sexy.

“I fell and hurt my wrist.”

She took my wrist that was cradled against my chest. I looked down as she examined it and I caught sight of her name tag, 'Mimi'. Of course she would have a name like that, it fits her voice. Mimi would bend it in all directions to test it out. I quickly pulled my wrist away from her as tears formed in my eyes.

“It doesn't seem to be broken which is good. No bruising or major swelling. You did however sprain it.” Mimi said as she walked over to cabinet to my right opening one of the drawers towards the bottom pulling out a white cloth. It was an ace bandage. “Here I'll wrap it up for you. I don't want you to strain it much otherwise you will inflame it. I'll give you some naproxen to help with the pain then when you get home I want you to put some ice on it.”

I gave her a nod in understanding handing her my wrist. She slowly ever carefully wrapped the ace bandage around my hand and wrist. Once she was done with that she reached into her pocket taking out a small white bottle. Mimi opened it up giving me teo pills. She pointed over to a table with some water bottles resting on it.

I grabbed one of the bottles opening it up and took a sip of water popping the pills in my mouth then swallowed. I turned back to her. “Could you write me a note for Mr. Hielser's class. He never seems to believe me when I tell him anything.”

Mimi perked up at that name. To this I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why would she do that?

“I'll go with you. He sure can be a hard ass sometimes.”

“You're telling me.”

/////

We walked to my class. I really didn't want to go but I needed to give that guy's notebook back. With out realizing it we arrived at my class. Yay get to have some fun with Mr. Hielser. Mimi knocked on the door. Mr. Hielser opened it up looking very irritated. His eyes landed on me. I held up my bandage hand and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Good morning Gunter!” Gunter? Thats this man's name? Funny. “Please excuse this poor boy here. He hurt himself and wanted to get to class as soon as he possible could but I held him back to make sure he was alright. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I didn't treat him with up most full care he needed.”

Damn she is lying while giving him the puppy dog eyes. I'm just now starting to like her now. Mr. Hielser's didn't change. After a minute or so he gave in. He moved out of the way to let me inside. I took no chances to book it inside taking my seat.

Once I sat down, putting my messenger bag on the floor. I glanced to my left. The same guy from yesterday was sitting there looking bored. I opened up my bag taking out the notebook and sliding it over to him.

“Thanks for this.” I say with out looking at him. I looked over to the door to still see the teacher and nurse talking to one another.

I jumped when my bad wrist was gently picked up. I looked up to see that guy holding it while examining my wrist.

“O-oi!” No reply came from the guy. I started to blush was he massaged my wrist. “Oi, let go!”

I tried to pull my arm away from him but he wouldn't let go. My face became even more flushed as I noticed some of the classmates were looking at us because of my little outburst. This was so fucking embarrassing that I wanted to die right then and there. My embarrassment soon turned to anger and I gritted my teeth. I tried to pull away once more and this time he let me go. I stared at him just to show how angry I was at the act. He just looked back at me like nothing had happened.

“Class will be dismissed early. I want all of you to do assignment 8 for my class on the school's website.” Mr. Hiesler said as he popped his head in the class.

I gathered up my things as fast as I could so I could get away from this strange guy.

///

I sat at home alone since I didn't have any other classes for the day. I hated being home alone, always have since I was little. My mom knew this and would either call or text me as often as she could to make me feel better. I'll play on Xbox Live just to have people to talk to as well and thats what in currently doing. If that didn't work then I would go to the mall to window shop.

The front door opened up catching my attention. I walked out over of my room and and into the hall way poking my head around the corner. There I saw my sister run past and into the living room where she put her bag down, I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It was twenty minutes past three. I must have been so into online play I lost track of time.

“Ella!” I called out to her.

She turned around with a smile on her face. “Hi Gabby.”

“Hey do you want to go to the park?” I asked not wanting to stay in the house any longer. I needed some fresh air.

“Yeah, sounds fun!”

////

The park was such a nice place to go and it gave a calming air to it too. It was surrounded by trees on three sides. Its funny since this was the only wooded area for fifteen or so miles and that one was much larger with a lake, though I never seen it but it be nice to go there someday. The lay out of the park was nice. It blocked out harsh winds and was cool during the summer months. Closes to the park entrance was a playground with many different things to play on. Off to one side there was a big picnic area with grills, tables and restrooms. Lastly there was a trail for runners or someone who walked to take a stroll.

Ella ran up to a little cat walk they had. It was used to train dogs on at some point but now its for kids to play on it. Mostly young girl who thought they were super models. Ella beckoned me over so I went to her.

“Let's practice that dance you came up with.” She grabbed the front of my favorite hoodie as she spoke.

I gave her a sad smile. “I don't have the song on my phone and my 4g doesn't work like it should. Sorry.”

“Aw.” She gave a pout but then her face lit up. “Can you teach me how to do par-parkour?”

I hung my head. There was no way to say no to her and she knew this. If I did say it to her it was very rare. “Sure but lets get off this thing so I can teach you basic gymnastics.”

We walked off the cat and some distance away so we wouldn't hurt ourselves if we hit it. I showed her what I would be teaching her first, some flips. I did a hands free back flip then a one handed front flip. Doing flips were the easiest and safest thing I could teach her.

“Alright. We will start with flips once you get the hang of that with out any help from me then we will move on to other things.” She gave me a nod. I signaled for her to come closer to me. I positioned her to where she needed to be just off to the side infront of me. “I'm going to support you as you go backwards so don't be scared. I want you to use your hands starting out otherwise we might need to take a trip to the hospital.”

She did as she was told. I supported her when she went back, I almost got kicked in the face a few times. The first few times she lost her footing and fell but she got right back up and tried again. We kept this up for about thirty minutes, taking small breaks in between so she wouldn't get dizzy. She got the hang of it but was slow to get her feet over her head which was fine. It would take some time til she could do it without any worries.

Ella ended up smiling when she was able to them. I was proud of her too. She catches on real fast. It took me weeks and I was in gymnastics. Maybe she was natural. It warmed my heart to know that she wanted me to teach her different things. In a way I was like the father figure in her life since ours left before she was born.

“Yay. This is so much fun thanks to teaching. Anything else you can show me how to do?” Ella was out of breath.

“Lets end it for today. We need to make sure your body can handle doing flips fluidity before we move on.”

“Okay. Can you show me some moves then?”

I gave her a nod. I looked around to see what I could to use. The cat walk looked like a good start. I ran towards it. As I near it I put out my right hand in level with the top part. Once my finger touched it with a good grip bringing my body over the walk but something wasn't right. I shot out my bad hand but wasn't fast enough to grab hold. My wrist bent back about an inch from the back of my arm. I landed on the ground with a thud. A scream erupted from my throat.

“Gabby? Gabby are you okay, whats wrong?” I heard my sister ask as she kneeled down next to me.

I couldn't form words to speak the pain was too much. Tears spilled from my eyes. I'm such an idiot. Why did I try to correct myself with my bad hand, I should of just fell then it wouldn't be so bad.

“We should take you to the hospital.” She panicked.

“N-no...its too far to walk.” I said through pants of breath. The hospital was over ten miles from here.

“Lets call an Ambulance.”

“Family can-can't afford it.”

Not having money for something like this sucks balls. It was much cheaper walking or driving there because the Ambulance bill is crazy. I hated having my sister worrying over me and not being able to do anything to help me.

“H-here he is, can you help us please?”

Who was she talking to? Matter of fact when did she leave my side to try and find some one?

“Yes. What happened?” A male voice asked as a pair of arms scooped me up. I resisted at first because I didn't know who they were and I don't want to be held like a damsel in distress. I glanced up at the guy who picked me up and it was the same guy from my class. What the hell was he doing here? Golden-orange eyes stared at me making me feel even more embarrassed than I was. I don't like to be seen crying.

“He fell and hurt himself.” Ella spoke up grabbing my good wrist.

“Can you walk?” I gave him a nod. He set me down and we walked out of the park. “I don't have a car so this will be a bit hard to talk all three of us on my bike.”

I looked up to see a slick black Yamaha was parked on the side of the road. This guy was joking right? How the hell were all three of us going to fit on that, looks like barely two will fit. There was no leaving my sister here or home all alone for God knows how long. Grandma wasn't home at this time. I caught the guy look down to my sister.

“Little miss you will have to sit in front of me while you brother sits behind me. It will be a tight fit but luckily it wont be a long drive.” He said as he sat down on his bike.

Ella looked at me to see if it was alright to get on or not. I knew nothing about this guy other than he was in my class and was a little odd but the pain got worse and with that my worries vanished. I just wanted to get it checked out, take something for it then go home. Ella looked back to the guy.

“Whats your name?” She asked, arms crossed.

“Matt. Matt Reece. I holy promise to get you and your brother to the hospital safely.” Bother my sister and myself widen our eyes at this. “I can see it in your eyes that you are cautious of me since I'm a stranger. I would be too if I were you. AS I said I want to take you to the hospital.”

With out further hesitance Ella walked up to Matt. He helped her up on the bike. I made sure she was on before I climbed up wrapping my good arm around Matt's waist loosely. Matt revved up the bike then took off down the road. My gripped on him tightened as I almost fell off the back.

A thought occurred to me, what if we got pulled over and got a ticket for having too many people on a motorbike? How could we make it up to him? Would he even care about getting a ticket if that happened? It seemed like he really did want to help us out and not caring about anything else. I just didn't understand why a complete stranger do something like this? Perhaps there were good people after all in this world.

My thoughts came to a stop when we pulled up to the hospital's E.R entrance. Matt looked for a spot to park. I hopped off the bike and he helped my sister off. Matt got off and followed us inside. I checked myself in, now was the fun park of waiting. I hoped it wouldn't take too long. I jumped when my bad wrist was picked up. Matt grabbed a hold of it taking off the bandage. It was swollen and bruised. He placed on the arm reset then put a bag of ice on it. I had no clue where or when he even got it but it felt good.

My sister got up standing in front of Matt with a serious look on her face. Man she looks so much like mom right now that it was scary. Matt looked up at her with no emotion on his face.

“Why did you help us?” She asked. Great she is going to give him the third degree to figure him out. She did this with my friends in high school too.

“You came to me looking scared and in need of help.” He responded calmly just going along with her.

“How old you are?”

“Twenty.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Right now I'm going to the same collage as your brother.”

I had to stop this or she will go on and on. It can get very annoying to keep playing along with twenty questions. “Ella thats enough for now. You are bugging him.”

She looked down to the floor then took a seat next to me.

“Its fine.” I looked over to Matt when he spoke. “She just curious and nerves for you so if this helps get her mind off things then that fine.”

“See you big meanie!” Ella slapped my back pretty hard.

I was going to apologize when a nurse called my name. Matt assured me he'd watch my sister while I was getting checked out. I gave a nod then followed the male nurse to a room with standard medical shit was then took my height, weight, blood pressure and temp. Once that was done I was led down to get an X-ray.

I had to wait for ten minutes before they took the damn X-ray. After that I had to wait about twenty minutes for the Doctor to show up. He told me I fractured my radius closer to my wrist, but it was a hairline one. He gave me a splint to wear for the next few weeks. I was told to ice it as much as I could and with in about four weeks to start adding pressure and moving it. After that I was dismissed.

When I walked back into the waiting room I saw my sister and Matt playing Patty cake. It was cute to see. A smile graced my lips. I walked to up them and Matt was the first to notice me.

“Hows everything?” Matt asked.

I held up my left arm to show them the splint. “A hairline fracture. Just got to wear this for a few weeks.”

“I'm glad Gabby didn't hurt himself worse. I was really worried.” My sister hugged me.

I gave a little laugh. “Yeah me too.”

We left the hospital. Matt insisted he could take us home. I was fine with taking the bus to not burden him any further. What made me give in was the puppy dog look my sister gave me. I told Matt how to get to my place and we arrived there in only five minutes.

Matt helped my sister off the bike again. She gave him a hug then ran up to the house. I stood a few feet from him and bowed my head slightly.

“Thanks for helping us.”

“Its not a problem. Hey is your name really Gabby?” He asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Hahaha...no my sister just calls me that. My name is Gabriel and Ella isn't her name its Gabriella.”

“Oh. Cool. See ya tomorrow in class.” Matt waved.

I waved back. Matt took off down the road.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one was short but the next one will be longer. Enjoy

**Chapter Three:**

That night when mom got home she flipped her shit. She was going off on me about how I should stop doing dangerous stuff and how lucky I was that I didn't break my neck. When she was done yelling at me she gave me a hug so tight I thought I was going to pop. I knew this would be how she would react once she saw me, what parent wouldn't when their child hurt themselves.

The next morning I got up earlier than I normally do so I had time to make myself something to eat for breakfast. Most of the time I don't get to eat it because I'm in a rush to finish a paper or waiting for the stupid bus. I wanted to have time to do both. My mom told me to make sure I get enough protein and calcium to help heal faster. So my breakfast was a glass of milk and a plate of bacon and eggs.

As the bacon cooled down I got dressed and packed my messenger bag. I took a few bits of my eggs and a few pieces of bacon. I downed my milk. I placed the last piece of bacon in my mouth as I left the house then locked it. Turning around all moment ceased when I saw the same motorbike from yesterday with Matt leaning on it. I was in mild shock to see him and that caused me to loosen the grip I had on my bacon making it fall to the ground.

Matt just stood there with a smile on his face as he waved to me. I shook off the shock as I walked up to him with a confused look.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I know its not your fault for the bus thing so I thought I'd take you to school so you wont be late anymore.” He responded with a slight shrug. “Besides I don't want to hear Mr. Hiesler going off on you for something he doesn't choose to understand.”

I was taken back by that. “Really? You don't mind doing this?” He shook his head no. “Yeah I've been telling him about the bus since classes started a couple of weeks ago. Even the Nurse said he can be a hard ass.”

Matt laughed a bit at that.

Matt cocked his head to the side to signal for me to get on. I climbed on. I liked riding on this bike. It was so freeing having the wind in your hair and the fresh air. Most of the time on the bus it was so crowed and it smelled like smoke and death. I would ride my bike to school but the chain busted back in high school and didn't have the money to get it fixed or a new one. I only ride the bus because it was free to collage students.

We arrived at school a few minutes before class started. It was nice being early than late for once. The class went by with a blink of a eye. I was happy it went by with Mr. Hielser being a dick to me. When class was over Matt told me he would take me home after school and asked when my last class ended. I told him at three thirty. He said he would see me then.

It went like that every day for a week. I loved have a reliable ride to school, it made my life easier. Today was a day where we both had one class. Matt took me home and as I went to go to my door he stopped me.

“Hey could I get you number?”

“Huh?” I stopped in my tracks to look at him.

“I forgot to ask you this before but I'll need your number in case something comes up and I can't take you to school or home.” Matt explained taking out his phone from his back pocket.

I gave him my number. I didn't have time to get his from him because he said he had to leave in a hurry. I heard him mention something about his parents. I unlocked my door and went inside. I had a few to kill before my sister got home. I decided to start on a paper that was do in a few days for English. I had to write a short story that was five pages long and it had to be a romantic one.

I had no idea of what to write. My past relationships haven't been that good so I had nothing to go off of. I opened up the browser to look up some movies and shows that were romantic to get some ideas from. The ones that popped out to me were Futurama between Fry and Leela and The Nanny. I've seen both of those before so now I have some what of a good idea of what I want to do now.

I opened up OpenOffice to start my paper. I put my name in the upper right hand corner then thought about what the title should be. My phone went off. I took it out thinking mom wanted to talk to me but it was from an unknown number. I almost deleted the message but decided to open it up.

_'Hey its Matt. Srry I didnt have time to give my number before taking off.'_

_'no prob'_

After replying to him I saved his number in my phone. Some how I felt relief that he sent me a message not long after he had dropped me off. If it had been any other time I may have deleted it not knowing it was him. I'm glad I now have someone new to talk to while I was alone. It will give my mom a break while she was busy at work. I don't want her to get into trouble because of me.

I managed to write out a few paragraphs before he messaged me again.

_'man I hate going to these stupid business dinners with my family'_

Dinner this early it was almost three. Almost three, damn time flew by.

_'why so early?'_

I read over what I had down so far. It seemed a little off so I deleted it. I thought of what the plot should be. I opened sticky note and wrote off a few ideas. I narrowed it down to two.

_'I dont knw. They always happen around this time. They are so boring but my dad insists that I go with to show how much of a happy family we are'_

I frowned at his message. _'srry have you told him how you feel?'_

_'yeah, he understand but its good for business deal so I cant really complain'_

I got another text from him but this one was a picture. He was looking down at his phone with a slight smile and doing a peace sign. His hair was slicked back and the brow ring and the piercings he had in his ears were gone. To either side of him there was an arm cover by a tux and the other was a bare arm. That must have been his mom and dad on either side of him.

Looking over the picture again made me wonder why his piercings were gone. Did he have to take them out when they went out? If so that was stupid in my book. He should be himself and change his looks to impress these people at these dinners. My mom would never tell me to take out my helix piercings for any someone else.

We continued to talk back and forth while I was doing my paper. After a few minutes he said he had to go because he was needed. Not long after that my sister came home. After I finished my paper I help Ella with her school work.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

A few days have passed, Matt and I have became close friends. He has even came over to hang out and play with my sister. Gabriella likes him a lot, I personally think she has a bit of a crush on him from the way she blushes when he calls her little miss or offers to help make dinner. My mom even took a liking to him. At first she was surprised by the amount of piercings he had but soon came to like them and thought they suited him. Mom always like my piercings but looking at how Matt had his helix done she wanted to get one like that.

Matt and I sat on the couch in the living-room playing a random fighting game my friends from high school game me. I had played it a few times before and Matt never had. I was doing good at first but then he got the hang of it and started kicking my ass. I was getting peeved at this and his laughing wasn't helping the matter. The round ended and I calmly as possible put down my controller and leap sideways at him. I locked my good arm around his neck, using my weight to pull him off the couch. Some how from the short fall I ended up on my back with Matt next to me. I went to shove him down but he grabbed my elbow to my bad arm twisting it behind me and shoving me down face first into the carpet. He sat on my back to prevent me from moving around.

“Jerk!” I wanted to struggle so much but if I did I may end up hurting my arm and wrist.

“You attacked me and I'm the jerk?”

“You cheated.” I accused. “Let me up.”

I looked back at him to see him place his finger on his chin in a mocking pose. I gritted my teeth and tried to move but it hurt too much. Golden-orange looked at with amusement in them. He was having fun and I wasn't. I wanted to deck him.

“Whats going on?” We both looked up to see my sister looking down at us from the back of the couch.

“Hey little miss. Your brother is just being a sore loser.”

“Ah.” Ella sighed dropping her bag on the couch.

“I'm not a sore loser. I don't like being cheated.” I got my good arm free and hit Matt's thigh as hard as I could.

Matt let go of me. I got away from him as fast as I could. I stood up ruffing my hair up in frustration then took a seat at the dinning table. Matt walked over to the bar that divided the kitchen and living-room/dinning-room and took a seat on the stool with a smile on his face.

“Do you need any help making dinner tonight, little miss?”

Ella's face turned a deep shade of red as she shook her head. “No. I'm doing a quick meal all I need to do is add water and keep an eye on it.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Its Voila.” I answered for her. Matt looked over to be with a look that said he didn't know what that was. “Its a frozen pasta dish. Just like Ella said all you have to so is add water to thaw it and watch it. Which flavor do you want to do tonight?”

Ella opened the freezer checking to see what we had. “Cheesy ranch.”

“Ah thats a good one.” That one and the shrimp scampi were my favorites. Matt took a seat in front of me. He still had this look like he didn't know what I was talking about.

“Have you never had it before?”

He shook his head. “My mom doesn't buy frozen foods. In fact she makes everything from scratch.”

“Oh you don't know what you are missing.”

“You can stay for dinner if you like so you can try it.” Ella said from the kitchen getting a big pot out.

“That will be nice. I'll just call my mom to tell her I wont have dinner there.” Matt got up from the table. He opened the sliding glass door that lead to the back porch.  
I walked up to the bar taking a seat. My sister poured a small bowl of Skittles for us to snack on. Ella wanted to wait for Matt to start dinner so she would know how many bags to make. I could easily eat a bag myself but when its us three I would only eat a bowl because the family size is just enough for us. If we have more people over we will make two family size. I popped a few pieces of Skittles in my mouth. Before long a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and a cheek rested against mine. My whole body tensed up at this. I didn't like being touched by surprise.

“My mom said it was cool.”

I pushed Matt away from me and gave him a dirty sideways glance. “What the hell?”

“What?” Matt asked with a teasing tone.

“Why did you do that?” I pointed at him.

He brought his face closer to mine. I had to pulled away from him to get some distance between us.

“Are you against form of affection?”

I gritted my teeth. I know he is just playing around me with but I hated it. I learned real fast that he likes to tease his friends a day after he first texted me. It was real annoying most times like right now. “Thats not it. I just don't like being played with.”

“Gabby.” Ella called my name but I ignored her.

Matt grabbed my chin bringing me back closer. “Me hugging you wasn't me teasing just so you know but what followed was. I'm sorry if I upset you.”  
He let me go. I crossed my arms on the bar laying my head down on them, being care of my wrist. I mumbled an apology. I don't like being played with and I have too many times like from others that I become over sensitive about it. My family is the only ones I can handle with the sudden touching or teasing. I felt like an ass for thinking he was teasing me with that hug. When dinner was done Matt went home. I helped Ella with her home then put her to bed. I went to bed not long after her.

///

A few days later Matt and I were alone again at my home. We sat on my bed watching the movie “It”. I never seen the movie before so Matt brought it over for us to watch. I had suggested we watch it in my room since it was more comfortable than the couch plus I had a big panda Korean blanket I could snuggle up with. For some reason my room is always the coldest and can't figure out why. My mom joked saying my room was haunted thats why its always cold.  
Thirty minutes into the movie my eyes started to fell heavy. It was because of how warm and comfy my blanket was. All too soon I fell asleep. When my consciousness came to I noticed something warm and solid in front of me. I opened my eyes and was met with black, I moved my eyes up. They landed on Matt's face. I jumped back so fast. My heart was pounding and my face heated up at how I had cuddled up to him in my sleep. Matt opened his eyes and looked at me. There was no expression on his face.

“Why were we cuddling together?” I asked paniced.

“You feel asleep so I laid you down. I ended up falling asleep too and you must of cuddled up to me in your sleep.”

I looked away from him in embarrassment over blaming him for my actions. I never done that to any of my friends before why was he different? “I'm sorry.”  
A knocked drew our attention to the door. Standing in the door way was my sister with the biggest grin I ever seen. That wasn't good. The last few times she had done something that would embarrass the hell out of me she had a grin. It must be something really good for it to be this big. I cocked an eye brow at her.

“I see that you are up now.” Ella spoke rocking back and forth on her heels.

I gulped. “What did you do?”  
Ella skipped happily towards my bed getting up and plopping down in between Matt and me. Putting on an obvious fake innocent face she pulled out her camera holding it up for us to see. On the screen was a picture of Matt and I snuggled up together. I went to grab the camera from her but she sat on it to keep it away from me.

“Get rid of that.” I said. Ella just shook her head. “Please.” I begged.

“No, its really cute.”

“Its not cute. Matt help me out here.” I looked over to Matt with pleading eyes. He was just laying on his side watching us, no expression on his face. I could tell he wasn't going to help me out. “Ugh.” I fell back down onto my pillow. I was out ranked here. I should of know he wouldn't help me. I bet he was getting a kick out of this.

“Whats going on in here?” I turned to my head at the sound of my mom's voice. I sat back up. She maybe able to help me with this.

  
“Ella took a really embarrassing photo of me and I want her to get rid of it.” I pointed over to Ella.

  
“Oh!” A smile appeared on her face mine fell. She must of seen it already and thought it was cute too. Must everyone be against me today.

  
I laid back down and covered myself with my blanket. Here I could escape from them and think of a way to delete that picture. This didn't last long because I heard snickering followed my a pair of arms snaking their way around me. Something warm and wet touched my ear. I jumped out of bed leaving my room then the house. I needed to get away from these crazy people for a while. I found myself at the park. I took a seat on one of the swings rocking myself as I enjoyed the cool night air. It calmed me down and made me feel better. I will get them back at some point. Just don't know when.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

I went to the Doctors to get my wrist checked out to see how its healing. I just had my X-rays done and now I'm waiting for the Doc to arrive. I hope I can take this damn splint off, it was really annoying and hot. I was able to bend my wrist pretty well and add pressure to it with no problem. It still aches from time to time but thats to be expected. The door to the room opened up. The Doctor walked in taking a seat on a stool.

“Well you X-rays look very good. If you want to take off the splint you can but I do want to you to wear an ace bandage if you are going to do anything physical. I would also suggest not to do anything to strenuous for another few weeks don't need you back here in a few days.” The Doctor said writing something down in my chart. I let out a sight of relief.

I could deal with wearing an ace bandage. To me its a lot better than having a metal bar keeping my wrist still and it getting hot real fast.

“You are free to go. Have a nice day.”

I hopped off the table give the Doc a nod before leaving the room. As I walked by a trash can I threw the splint in it. Matt stood when he saw me entering the waiting room. I gave him a peace sign and a smile. It feels so good being free. As we left the building I saw a smile on Matt's face. He must be happy for me too. He knew how much I hated that thing. I bitched to him every chance I got about it.

We got on his bike leaving the parking lot. Instead of taking a left towards my house we took a right instead. That was weird.

“Why are we going this way?” I asked over the sound of the bike.

Matt took a quick glance at me. “Your mom messaged me saying she had to take your to an eye appointment then our to eat. I thought we could do the same.”

“Oh.” I held on tighter as we took a corner. “Where are we going then?”

“You'll see when we get there.”

I pouted at this. There was nothing I could do other than bug the shit out of him but I don't want to do that while we are on the bike. I rather live than have a heart attack by him trying to scare me. About ten minutes later we pulled to some Asian restaurant. I furrowed my brows at this. I never had Asian before, I don't count those Chinese take-out places. Matt found a place to park and got off. I stayed on the bike not sure if I was really up for trying anything here. I didn't want him to take me all the way here and not like the food. This place also looked expensive and I didn't have money for this. Matt stopped to look back at me cocking his head in questioning.

“Do you not want to eat here?” I shook my head. “If you don't want this then we can always go to Wendy's or something.”

I hopped off the bike. “Nah its good. I just didn't want to upset you if I didn't like and I don't have the money to eat here.”

“Its my treat.” He said walking to the door.

I followed after him. Ever since we started to hang out he has been paying for everything and not just for me but my family too. If we needed something from the grocery store then he would go and get them for us. He paid for my hospital bill and my copay from the doctors we just left. He has giving my mom some gas money when she was short one week. It feels like he is our sugar daddy or something. It was nice of him but how can we repay him for all that he has done.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I ran to catch up with him. He was being a real nice guy. My friends from high school would help us out as well when they were here. I don't blame my mom for our lack of money because she is working her ass off to provide for us. My grandparents helped us get the house we were living in now and when they were alive helped out with the bills every month. I blame my father. He drained the bank accounts when he left and he had a lot of debt my mom had to pay off.

We were seated fairly close the all you can eat buffet. We ordered our drinks then went to go get our food. They had so many choices. Some things I knew from the Chinese take out and other I never even heard before. I got some fried rice and chicken broccoli mix. I took my seat when I was done. Matt followed shortly after me.

His plate was filled with many different types of Sushi. I turned my nose up at that. It looked so gross to me. I don't see how people can eat raw fish. I popped a piece of broccoli in my mouth. Man it was so good. It was cooked to perfection. Not too soft or too hard. I don't know what the sauce is but it was good too.  
A plate with four of the same piece of sushi was placed in front of me. Three of them had a different topping on it. I looked up at Matt confused.

“I saw you turn up your nose at this. People who do that have never tried sushi before. I want you to try this one. It has crab, cucumbers, avocado, rice and seaweed. The first one here is plain then you have one with spicy mayo, one with white sauce and lastly one with wasabi and pickled ginger.” He pointed to each one as he spoke about them. “Tell me which one you like best.”

I looked off to the side not wanting to try it but he really wanted me too. I am really too much of a kind person. I needed to change that or else people will start to take advantage of it. I picked up the plain one with my fingers putting it whole in my mouth. It didn't taste too bad but it had a very bland flavor. Next I tired the wasabi ginger one. It was better but the ginger was too over powering to me. I lastly tried the ones with the sauce. The white one made the flavors pop out more making it taste a bit sweeter but the mayo gave it a kick and I liked that.

I looked at Matt read to tell him my thoughts when I noticed his posture. Matt had hand his chin resting on his laced fingers. He had this knowing smile on his face. I really wanted to him in that knowing face to get rid of that smug look. I let out a puff of air from my nose and went back to eating my food. 

He laughed. “ I knew you would like it. So which one did you like the most.” Matt asked pulling my plate away from me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “It was gross.” I went to grab my plate back but Matt lifted up out of my reach.

“You're lying. Tell me the truth and you can get your food back.”

I sighed rolling my eyes. I could always get another plate but he probably take that from me too. So I gave in. “I liked the mayo one.” It came out like an angry child being told to apologies.

Matt gave me back my plate with a smile on his face. “Cute. Was that so hard?”

I ignored him and his little cute comment as I finished off my plate. I got up to get some cantaloupe and cottage cheese for my dessert. Matt stole a piece of my fruit. I was really close to stabbing him with my fork but he got up to go get more food. I'm the type of person who doesn't like my others taking my food or drinking my drinks. I'm like a wild animal who gets possessive over their food. Its a bad habit.

We finished up eating. Matt had offered a piece of his cake to me before he took a bit. It was a nice offer but I declined it. Matt paid the bill and left. He took me home right when mom and Ella pulled up. We said our good-byes to Matt. My family was glad to see the splint had came off.

//

Couple of days later my ace bandage came in handy when Mr. Hiesler made us rearrange his whole classroom. I have no idea why it ended up looking like it did before just all moved slightly to the right. He apparently needed the room for a small filing cabinet that was right next to his desk. We basically moved the room for nothing. When we were done I took a seat to rest a bit. Matt joined me while everyone else left the room rather peeved.

I'm glad I don't have another class today and tomorrow I don't have any. One week day off is great. I leaned back in my chair, balancing on two legs. I left my arms fall off to the side and head back. I hope we never have to do this again this semester if so I may just walk out not giving a shit if I get in trouble or not. I closed my eyes relaxing even further. I could almost fall asleep like this.

There was movement off to the left but I paid it no mind. It was most likely that was getting comfortable too. Something lightly touched my lips that made come back to reality. I opened my eyes to see Matt moving away from me. It struck me what he had done. He had just kissed me! Matt freaking kissed me. It surprised me so much that I fell backwards. I'm lucky the table behind me was far back enough so I wouldn't hit my head.

I stared up at Matt with wide eyes. What provoked him to do that? Was he trying to tease me again? If so that wasn't funny in any shape or form. Matt kneeled down next to my shocked form. He really needs to learn to show some kind of emotion on his face so I have some kind of idea of whats going through his head. I moved into a sitting position so I wouldn't feel so vulnerable on my back. It took me some time to get over my shock so I voice what was on my mind.

“Why did you kiss me for? Is this some kind of game to tease me with?”

Matt cocked his head. “This isn't a game. I'm not teasing you either.”

“If not some game then why?” My brows furrowed. I wanted an answer.

Matt placed one hand on the floor in front of him to support him as he leaned towards me. In a low voice he spoke. “Because I like you. Thinking now maybe that wasn't the best way to go about things.”

“You're damn right its not!” I yelled. At first what he said didn't sink in for a minute or so. He didn't mean it as in a friend kind of way or brotherly either. “You what?” I had to ask just to make sure I wasn't wrong in what he said. Though I'm sure I'm right.

He leaned even closer to me and once again he spoke in a low voice saying each work slowly. “I. Like. You”

I really hopped I was wrong but alas it wasn't. I don't know how to react to this. Its been a while since I've been in a position like this. I can say this is the first time a guy has ever confessed to me so that made me not to know what to say or do even more. I never pegged him for being gay. Maybe not. Perhaps he is Bi. I have seen him flirt with some girls but that was mostly to see their reaction.

Matt sat back due to my lack of response. He brought up one leg to rest his arm on it and closed his eyes. “Its okay. You don't have to say anything. It was stupid for me to even do that. I never been this attracted to another male like this before. I've always went for females because no guy struck my interest until now.” Matt eyes now opened looked off to the side.

Never been attracted to another like this until now. So I was right he was Bi. It would have been strange otherwise if he was straight and told me this. It must of took a lot of strength to come out and tell me this. I know its hard to come out to a friend like this. The fear of not wanting to ruin the friendship if things didn't go as planned. I don't want him to feel bad if I don't respond so I opened my mouth.

“I was raised that love no knows no bonds. It doesn't matter if its a man or a woman, two women or two guys.” Matt looked over to me as I spoke. I looked down as my cheeks started to heat up. Where was I going with this? Did I plan on making him feel better or do I some where deep down want to give this a try? I didn't care what orientation someone was if I liked them then I liked them. I wonder how a new relationship would be like after my horrible one ended. Were guys better? “I..uh..um.”

“Do you want to go out with me?” Matt's sudden question caused me to look up at him.

“I...um...” Damn it why was it so hard to give him an answer. Perhaps its because of how all past relationships ended and I was scared this might end up that way as well. Dating someone was never a thought that ran through my mind.

Matt reached out to touch my cheek and jaw to gain my attention. “I can wait for an answer, there is no rush. Take your time.” A gentle smile came to his face.I looked down for a moment to think. After a moment I looked back up to him. Taking a deep breath I gather up mu courage. “Don't need to. But I do want to take things slow.” 

I really didn't want things to go bad and our friendship to be ruined. I was so scared that something would happen. I just had to push these thoughts to the back of my mind, whats life with out risks right?

“That's understandable. I want that too.” Matt's eyes soften as he spoke.

I grab hold of his wrist that was still touching me. “I think for now we can give it and not tell anyone. I don't want to say something and things not work out.” Matt nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Lets get out of here.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

That night I woke up to my phone buzzing over and over. Who in the hell this late at night or early morning? I had half a mind to just ignore it and go back to sleep. But me being me I didn't do that because they may just keep calling me over and over. I looked at my phone seeing it was two in the morning and had some texts from Matt. I swiped my phone to answer the messages.

_'Hey.'_

_'Shit sorry if I woke you up...I couldn't sleep. I wasn't thinking when I called.'_

I laid my phone down next to me for a minute so I could try and get the sleepiness I had out of my eyes. No such luck, never the less I sent him a reply through squinted eyes. He will pay for waking me up thats sure. Now sure how yet.

_'Nah its fine. Try reading or playing a game until you get tired'_

_'tried that didn't work'_

_'what about drinking warm milk or take a sleeping aide?'_

  
  


_'don't drink warm milk it makes me throw up and I cant take any kind of sleep aide, im allergic'_

Wow damn that sucks. I wonder if its the antihistamine thats in it. If so then there is a lot of things he wont be able to take. I sat there thinking of what else he could possible do to make him sleepy but nothing came to mind other than going out for a walk. It would be lonely and dangerous to do that at this time of night. This is the time people like to jump people who are out and about. With out thinking anything through I messaged him.

_'Meet me at the park'_

I got out from under my lovely warm blanket. I went over to my closet taking out my panda hoodie. It had ears and a tail. Once I put it on I put on my shoes then left as quietly as I could. My mom would kill me if she saw me sneaking out this late. I make sure to unlock the door before I left. Stuffing my hands in my packets I made the fifteen minute walk to the park. When I arrived no one was there yet so I took a seat on a swing. I ended up rocking myself to sleep.

//

**3 rd POV**

Matt wasn't sure if Gabriel was serious or not about going to the park. He didn't want to send him another text after bugging him. So instead Matt went to the park anyway. Going for a walk should help him get tired enough to sleep and if Gabriel was there then that was a bonus.

As he neared he could see a figure on the swings as he neared. Matt walked up to them noticing right away it was Gabriel due to the brown hair with a black undertone and the left ear piercings. He kneeled down in front of the sleeping boy placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from falling down even further. A smile came to Matt's face. Even though he was really tired Gabriel came here anyway. Matt used his free hand to move the bangs from Gabriel's eyes.

Slowly light burgundy eyes opened. They blinked a few times not focusing on anything at first. Gabriel looked up to meet golden-orange

“Hey” Matt greeted.

“Ummm.” Gabriel groaned as he sat up.

Matt stood then took a seat on a swing next to him. “Sorry about this.”

Gabriel grabbed the chain of the swing and leaned backwards to pop his back. “Its fine.”

“Yeah but still.”

They sat in silence for a while. Matt was upset with himself for waking the burnett and Gabriel was too tired to say anything. After some time the brunette stood up signaling for the raven to follow him. They took a seat on a bench. Gabriel thought it would be the best idea in case he fell asleep again. He differently didn't want to face plant and Matt not able to react to save him. Gabriel laid his head down on Matt's lap. The raven haired one was surprised at this action but happy that it was happening.

“If I fall asleep on you I'm sorry. I feel asleep about thirty minutes before you messaged me.” Gabriel said lifting a bit to pull his hood over his head.

“Thats fine.” Matt said but his words fell on deaf ears Gabriel was already sound asleep. “That was fast.” Matt chuckled to himself.

Matt rested an arm on Gabriel's stomach as he sat there. His mind was racing from what happened earlier that day. He has no plans on confessing it then but it just came out. He was worried that would cause their friendship to end. Gabriel was his first true friend ever. Everyone else just used him for his parents money. To be fair Gabriel didn't know he was rich and they became fast friends not long after his family moved here. It was good they became friends based in personalities and not money.

A loud alarm scared both boys awake. Gabriel jerked as he fished for his phone. He pulled it out to see that an Amber Alert went off. The burnett turn it off and wanted to chuck it for waking it up. He sat up looking around. He was outside why, then his eyes landed on Matt who was looking at him. Memories from before flooded in. Gabriel told Matt to meet him here and he must of fell asleep again.

“What was that?” Matt asked.

“Oh.” Gabriel placed his on the bench resting his crossed arms on top of his knees. “Sorry I feel asleep on you again.”

Matt snickered. “Its okay thats what I get for waking you up I guess.” He shrugged.

“You owe me big for that by the way.” Gabriel looked over at him.

“What did you have in mind?” A teasing smile came to Matt's face. He wasn't suggesting anything dirty, he just really wanted to know.

Gabriel turned his head away blushing. “A date.” Saying that made him blush even more. Why did he want that as a way for Matt to make it up to him? It should be something more but that was the first thing that popped into his head.

“What?”

Gabriel gripped his forearms. “A date. Take me on a date.” He pouted as he said it a bit louder.

“Sure. Ya know its pretty cute when you pout like that.”

Gabriel's face got even more red if that was possible. He threw his arms down beside him, slapping the bench. He turned his head to look at the raven. “I'm no cute you jerk!”

Matt just laughed. Gabriel turned his head away looking down at his feet. That was a very embarrasing thing for Matt to say to him. How can you be cute when you are pouting? Little kids he could understand by anyone older. After calming down Gabriel slowly slide his hand towards Matt's. He felt bad for calling him a jerk. Gabriel hesitated at first then hooked his pink with Matt's.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I slowly came to from my sleep. It took me a few moments to fully wake up. After my phone scared us awake we came back here to sleep. Movement to my side caused me to wake up faster than I normally do. I glanced over to see Matt staring at something, his phone. I reached out taking his phone from and putting it under my pillow cause he woke me up again. I threw the blankets over my head to try and go back to sleep, I didn't want to adult just yet.

The blankets shifted as Matt got under them as well wrapping his arms around my torso. I tried to pull away from him but no such luck. He just tighten his hold even more on me. Not that I really mind, I love the warm he gave me but the touching like this I wasn't. At least not yet.

“How long have you been awake?” I asked not really caring but wanted to start some kind of convo to get my mind off the touch for now.

“About twenty minutes.”

I turned my head towards him even if I couldn't see him in the dark. “Twenty minutes? Why didn't you go home? What if my mom seen you?”

Before he could answer the door bell rang. Who the hell is at the door? Matt got up from under the blankets to answer the door. Why was he getting up? Aren't I suppose to answer the door since I live here and he is the guest? I hopped out of bed hoping to beat him to the door but I was too late. He must of ran to the door because as I neared Matt was thanking someone before closing the door.

When he turned around he was hold a large box with three aluminum dishes on top of that and a big bottle of soda. Did he really buy food when I was asleep? What if I didn't like anything he ordered...what about my family? Where were they? Matt put the things down on the bar. I took a seat at one of the stool glaring at the food.

“Whats all this? Also are you going to answer me before you took off?” I asked with not much emotion in my voice at all.

Matt look up at me with a smile on his face. “You mom came into the room about ten or so minutes ago. She said she was going to work and Ella was going to a friends. Then she fussed at me for stay over with out permission.” Matt took a seat next to me. “Oh and this is for our date.”

That explains it. The last thing caught me off guard. “For our date?” I questioned.

“You know not all dates consist of going out. You can have a simple date at home with a nice meal and movies or games.” I stared at him blankly. I knew that I wasn't stupid. That wasn't what I meant. I meant we are having our first date now. “I gout us some pizza with banana peppers on it, lasagna, garlic knots and for dessert cinnamon knots.”

He opened up each item up. It did look good other than the pizza. I'm not one for pizza and never have been. Matt walked over to the cabinet to take out some plates and silverware.

“What would you like? Do you want anything coke?” Matt asked setting down the plates and utensils.

“I'll get it myself.” I stood up making my way to the fridge. “I don't like coke. I prefer Root Beer.” I opened the fridge up and pulled out a bottle.

“Do you have another one?”

I looked back in but didn't see another one. “No sorry. This is the last one.”

I opened up the bottle and was about to bring to my lips when Matt stole it from me so he could take a sip. I frowned at this. He tried to give it back to me but I refused to take it. He playfully pushed me up against the wall both of my wrist in one hand so he could bring the bottle to my lips. I turned my head away before the bottle could even touch my lips. I did this every time he tried it. I knew he was playing with me but couldn't he clearly see that I didn't want it back. I just couldn't take sharing something with someone. After the last attempt I lost my tempure.

“Will you fucking stop! Can't you see that I don't want the damn thing after you drank from it!?” My anger out burst made him stop and let go of me. He seemed very surprised that I yelled at him.

I pushed past him so I could go to the bathroom. I slammed the door after me. I leaned my back on the door letting out a sigh. I didn't mean to yell at him but I had reached my limit and when I do theres nothing I can do to stop it. Another sigh left me, it calmed me down. I need to apologize to him but first I need to clean up.

Once I was done I walked back into the open kitchen living room area. Matt wasn't there. I went to my room to see if he went in there but he wasn't. I went back into the living room, panic started to set in the pit of my stomach. Did I hurt him with what I said and he left? I looked out to the porch to see if he went there. He wasn't. He really did leave and it was my fault.

My knees started to shake before the gave out on me. That panic feeling was getting stronger now. Both my breath and heartbeat got faster. Tears formed in my eyes and threatened to fall. I moved into a fetal position. Why am I so stupid? I should have just told how I felt about it instead of holding it in then snapping. I tried to calm my breathing down enough to where it wasn't so hard to breath but it didn't work. My whole body started to shake. God I'm such a fucking idiot.

Sometimes I wish I could just stop breathing so these panic attacks to go away. But I couldn't do that, it would hurt my mom and sister too much. I couldn't help to think like that when this happens. Its really terrifying when it happens and I'm alone. It feels like I'm being electrocuted and being suffocated all at the same time. Nothing I did helped it go away. I have to rid through this and sometimes it didn't stop for a good thirty to forty minutes. It stopped sooner when my mom would hold me close and rocked me back and forth. A lot of times my was sister was so scared when I had that she would break into a panic herself, now if it starts to happened she runs into her room so it wont go any further.

“Hey I went to the...get you another.....eer.” Came Matt's barely audible voice.

My head shot up at the sound of his voice, my body however still like it was being shocked and choked. As he entered my line of I quickly got to my feet and tan to him tackling him to the ground. I clenched the front of his shirt and buried my face into his neck. I'm sure my actions surprised the hell out him but I didn't care, he came back. He didn't leave me because of my out burst at all. Relief washed over me. My breathing and heart rate slowed down some but not enough. Matt placed his hands on my waist then nudged the side of my head with his chin.

“What's wrong Gabriel?” Worry laced his voice.

“Nothing.” I lied. I wasn't ready to explain this to him. “I'm sorry. I should of told you I don't drink from others or really eat after them too.” My voice was muffled. I hope he heard me because I didn't want to move, I couldn't at the moment.

Matt patted my back. “Its okay. I'm at fault too for stealing a drink then trying to get you to drink it.”

we stopped talking after that. We stayed where we were on the floor for a while. Once my panic attack faded I sat up sitting on Matt's lap. Matt sat up on his elbows giving me worried look that wanted answers but didn't want to ask.

“Are you alright? Your body was shaking and breaking, heart rate was really fast.”

“Its nothing.” I went to stand up but was stopped when my wrist was grabbed.

“Are you sure, because you can tell me anything.”

“I'm sure.” I gave him a small smile. I just couldn't tell him and he ran away for sure this time.

He looked at me for a moment but then let go. We got off the floor getting ourselves some food and drinks before going over to the couch. We watched some random movie on AMC. We didn't talk at all and from time to time Matt would look over at me to see how I was doing. Some first date. God damn it.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

After Matt went home that night I told my mom about my panic attack. She felt back that she wasn't here to help me with it but was glad someone was here with me. She asked me if I told Matt about them I shook my head no. Thats not something you tell on a first date or have one. If it happens again I will tell him. Damn just thinking about tell him scares me to no end. The first time it happened outside of my home a teacher tried to help me while all of the others kids were laughing at me and calling me names. It made it much worse. My mom took me to a doctor, instead of giving me meds I would try different exercises to help. They did at first and I told my mom I didn't want to go back there to be drugged up. It was hard for her but she agreed to it.

A few days passed since my attack. Matt and I went out on another date. This one went much smoother. We went to this Fall Festival just outside of town. The decorations were so beautiful. Orange, brown, gold and red were every where. There were also many different smells but what stood out the most was cinnamon cider. It gave me a nice warm feeling. It was like you were in a cabin in the woods with a fire crackling and sipping on tea as the birds chirped outside.

We played a few games like balloon darts, rope ladder climb and dime ditch. Matt was better at the darts and dime ditch. We got a few good little plushies from it. He keep a cute little black and white cat while I got a brown bunny. I was very good with the robe ladder climb. Doing my parkour and gymnastics helped me out with balance. I won a giant panda for reaching the top. This made me extremely happy. Pandas were my favorite animal.

After the games we got some food. I got myself a corn dog with fries. For dessert I got a funnel cake. Matt got some pulled pork sliders with corn on a stick. For his dessert he got himself a frozen chocolate covered banana. We found an empty bench to sit on. Matt had me watch the food and the stuffed animals as he went to go find us something to drink. This food all looked so good. Festival/Carnival foods was the best in my opinion. Matt came back quick with two bottle of waters. We eat out food in a comfortable silence. Once in a while kids would run by throwing leaves up in the air while laughing.

Once done eating we threw our trash away. I had Matt carry my bunny plush as I hugged my panda close to me. From time to time Matt would make fun of me but I just told him to shut up with a blush on my face. I couldn't help it the damn thing was so cute and hugable. During out walk I found out that Matt's dad was the head CEO at the research and testing building that was built in town five years ago. My mom was a receptionist there during the week. Matt's mom worked as a part of his father legal team.

I told Matt about my mom's other job as a part time server in the morning then at night as a dish washer. I could never remember the name of the place all I knew it was in the next town over. He was impressed how much of a hard worker my mom was and still had time to be with her family.

We talked about some of our past relationships. It turns out we had similar ones. Either getting dumped out of the clear blue or they just stopped talking to us. That was so shitty of them to do. As for me I could see why because of my stupid angry outbursts I have. As for Matt I couldn't see why. He was such a nice guy.

AS night neared we decided to leave. I held the two smaller animals while my panda sat in front of Matt then we left. After riding on the bike for so long now I learned how to hold on with out grabbing Matt's waist. It took us about thirty minutes to get to my house. When we pulled up it was already night fall.

I got off the bike handing him the kitty and grabbed my panda but stopped short when a hand cupped my cheek. I looked at Matt confused as to why he was doing this. He just smile and pulled me in closer. My fave began to heat up at this. He didn't kiss me like I thought he was going to do. Instead he rested his forehead on mine. My eyes opening slightly larger at this. Thats all he wanted to do, seriously? A chuckle left Matt as he moved his head to the side and gave me a quick barely touching peck to the lips.

My eyes got really big at this and my face burned even hotter than before. I was frozen in place for a bit then I closed my eyes to give him a peck back. This was considered I first real kiss. What happened back in the class room didn't count. For a first it is was a little awkward but not bad like my first kiss ever went. I don't want to think about that. Matt smirked at me. I grabbed my panda then went inside my house with out saying good bye.

/

Five days later we went on another date. We went rollerblading. I have never done this before but how hard could it be. No sooner than I got them on and stood up I was back on my ass. I sat there stunned for a while. It wasn't so easy. Matt helped me up and caught me as I was about to fall again. That ass was laughing at me.

“Shup up. How are you so stable?” I asked irritated. It wasn't fair.

“Because I have been rollerblading my whole life. You never done this?”

I gave him an evil glare. “Does it look like I fucking have? The only thing with wheels I been on or in is a vehicle or bikes.”

Matt put his index finger under my chin and leaned in a close. “Language. There are kids here.”

I pulled away from him. “I don't care. Fucky, fucky, fucky you!” I then gave him the bird as I skated off ungracfully.

A young kid near me held his hand over his mouth and pointed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him then fell right on my ass. This made the kid laugh. Matt kneeled down next to the kid while wearing that smug smile.

“Should we help him up or leave him there as punishment for cussing?” Matt asked the kid.

“Leave him! Leave him!” The kid cheered.

“You got it. Come on lets go.” Matt ushered to the kid.

I sat there dumbfounded. He was seriously leaving me here to possible get ran over by others. I got onto my hands and knees so I could crawl over to the wall that divided the rink with the rest of the floor. I pulled myself up to my feet then sat on the wall. I was lucky I didn't get ran over or trip someone. I saw Matt watching me with that damn smile. I huffed and looked away. This so wasn't any fun for me.

When Matt made it back to me he held out his hand. “If you are going to stop cussing I will help you.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. I scoffed once more then took his hand. Together we went around the rink slowly. After a good twenty minutes I still wasn't getting any better so we decided to call it and go back to my place. Come to think of it I never been to his place nor met his parents. Was there a reason for that? I'd have to ask him later.

No one was home when we pulled up. Ella must be at a friends since she isn't running out of grandma's and mom at work still. When we go inside I went right for my room plopping down face first onto my bed. A groan left me. I was very sore from falling on my ass and doing forced splits. The bed dipped down when Matt took a seat next to me. I looked over at him. He had his back to me. I rolled over so I was on my back and not straining to look at him with I talked.

“I'm never doing that again. And if you take me there again I will kick your ass.”

“Fair enough.” He laughed. He turned to the side then suddenly placed a hand on either side of my shoulders. “Got to admit though it gave me a good laugh.”

I furrowed my brows. “Glad my pain gave you such enjoyment.” I seethed sarcastically.

“Its not your pain that amused me.” He lowered his top half closer to me as he spoke. “It was your crazy reactions.”

My breathing picked up as he got an inch away from my face. He ended up closing the gap between us. It wasn't a long kiss just a peck. I grabbed the back of his neck to bring him back for another kiss. I wasn't expecting myself to do this at all. I normally don't do things like this its all Matt who starts it or keeps it going. Matt lowered his body even more down on me til our chests touched. This action deepened our kiss. He grabbed my wrists placing them on his shoulder then patting my hands. I furrowed my brows in confusion as to why he did that but that quickly change when he lifted up his body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tight as he moved. Matt scooted us back on the bed so our legs weren't hanging off the bed. Once that was done he laid back on top of me. I decided to keep my arms around him. He ran his hands down my sides and once he reached my lower stomach the muscles tensed up. It tickled. I knew my stomach was ticklish but not ticklish. Matt ran his finger lightly over my stomach again. I pulled away from the kiss.

“Stop. Please.” It came out very childish. He didn't stop. “Stop.” I asked louder as I grabbed his hand to stop his movements.

He gave me a nod before going back into a kiss and cradling my head in his hands.

“Gabri...el.”

We pulled apart rather fast at the sound of my mom's voice. I didn't even hear the front door open up. I leaned to the side to peer around Matt to see my mother standing in the door way. Matt turned his head too. My face must of turned ten different shades of red from being walked in on. I placed my arm over my face to hide from this as Matt moved off of me. I so wanted to die right here right now.

“What were you two doing?” My mom asked.

We both stayed quiet. I could feel both my mom's and Matt's eyes on me. My mom wanted an answer and Matt was looking to see if I would make the first move to say anything. When neither of spoke my mom spoke up.

“Are you...” She trailed off.

We both knew what she was trying to ask. I curled up into myself with out answering. I didn't want to. I still wasn't ready to tell my family about us. Its so hard. I know they would except it with no problem and be happy I'm dating again. They also may be a bit surprised by that too since I swore off dating. I don't think I would ever be mentally ready to tell them if I thought about it.

“Yes.” Matt answered her. I slapped his back really hard. He just gave me a side ways glance.

“Oh!” She sounded rather chipper. That didn't help me at all. “For how long?”

“Just over a week.”

I felt the bed dip behind me. I looked over to see my mom sitting on the bed. She placed a hand on my shoulder. “No need to be embarrassed over this sweetie. What have I always taught you kids.”

“I know.” I have her telling her that wasn't it.”

She just gave me a sad smile. She knew my fears but she knew she could shed me from them. Its part of life. “Well I hope you two will bed very happy.” She tried to cheer me up in her own way which it did a little. Her eyes met Matt's. “If you ever hurt my boy I'll make sure you never see the light of day again.”

Matt visually shrank back in dear of her words. Hell I did too. He gave her a nod in understanding.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is sex in this chapter
> 
> http://mayoryesterday.deviantart.com/art/First-Time-663772867 here is a pic i did for this chapter

**Chapter Nine:**

Its been a little over a month now since Matt and I started dating and he is finally taking me to his house to meet his parents. He told me the reasons why he avoid it up until now. The first reason was because his family was very rich and every time he brought a “friend” over, they would only hang out with him then leave him high and dry when they got what they wanted from him. That was very shitty of those people to do. The second reason he wanted us to be close so I wouldn't want to use him for his money. Personally I don't care about those kind of things, that don't change who the person is on the inside. The last reason was since we were dating he was nervous to bring me over because his parents, mainly his dad more so than his mom, were major homophobes. He doesn't want them knowing or him knowing about us which is completely understandable. I agreed not to say or do anything to give us away.

We pulled up to his house. It was a very nice home with a fenced in yard. A flower garden on either side of the little walk way leading up to this porch. A few Japanese Red Maple trees were in the front yard. They trees were so pretty with its may shades of red. The house itself was a brown brick with a dark brown almost black roof and boarders. On the front porch there was a wooden hanging swing that could hold up to two people at a time.

Matt had to nudge me so I got off the bike. I snapped out of my admiration of the home and got off. Together we walked up to the door. I was getting nervous now and they shot up more when we entered the home. A hallway greeted us. To the left of us was what I assumed to be a closet and to the right a dinning room with a big wooden table that could up to six people. A crystal chandler hung in the center of the room and dark red lace curtains.

“Mom. We are here.” Matt spoke as we walked more into the house. We stopped at the kitchen entrance way. “Here is my friend Gabriel.”

A lovey lady with long blonde hair turned around from the crisp place stove. She had on a simple sun dress with a cooking apron around her waist. Her green eyes lit up when she saw me.

“Oh my.” She walked up to me place her hands on either side of my face pushing them together. “Aren't you a handsome one. And your eyes are so pretty.”

My brows rose up in surprise at his mother's reaction to me. I glanced over to Matt who wasn't looking at us or really anything at all. It was like he wasn't here mentally at all, just a shell. That was weird did he do this all the time with them, I'll have to ask him when we were alone. I looked back to his mother with much of a smile that I could with her pushing my face together.

“Thank you Ma'am.”

She patted my face. “So polite.” She turned her attention to Matt. “Sweetie could you please set the table. I hope you are hungry Gabriel.”

“Yes Ma'am.” I gave her a closed eyed smile.

Matt walked over to the cabinet pulling out four plates and bowls. He opened up the drawer to get spoons, forks and knives next. I wanted to help so I asked if I could. Matt didn't say a word just pointed to an opposite cabinet, where the plates were, to get cups. I took out four cups then followed Matt into the dinning room. I watched as he set down the plates with the bowls on top. He then placed the silverware down on the right side of the dishes and took the cups from me putting them on the left.

“Boys dinner will be ready in about ten to fifteen minutes.” His mother called out to us.

Matt grabbed my hand and quickly took me up stairs to his bedroom. He placed a hand on the bed to support him as he hopped into Indian style. I took a seat next to him in the same style. He was looking down at the bed. I cocked my head to the side at his actions. They weren't normal. I was about to ask him when he spoke up.

“I have to tell you the rules for when he have dinner.” Matt looked up at me. His eyes were hard and seemed empty was well. This was way different from how I normally see him. “We always have two courses. Its either salad or soup. Don't put your elbows on the table at all. Don't speak unless you are spoken too and don't slurp your soup. My parents are very strict about this. Hell they are strict about every damn thing.”

He seemed very upset. It must be hard having parents like that. My mom wasn't very strict just with certain things she was. But from the way his tone was he wasn't allowed to much at all. If that were the case then why does he have so many piercings? Is that his way of rebelling? Memories of when he sent me that picture from his parents early dinner came to mine. In it he didn't have any of them in just clear retainers. Perhaps his parents made him wear them.

I cupped his cheeks to make him look at me. I gave him a peck on the lips to help cheer him up. “I understand I won't do anything that I'm not suppose too. If you ever need to vent you can talk to me, alright?” I gave him a smile.

He removed my hands to places his forehead on my shoulder. He didn't speak but just nodded his head so I know that he heard me. I just sat there for who knows how long not knowing what else to do to cheer him up. I never had to this before.

“Boys its time for dinner! Go wash up!” His mom called us from down stairs.

Matt got up with out a sound. I followed him to the bathroom so we could wash our hands then head back down stairs and into the dinning room. I was greeted to one extra person. Telling from appearances it must have been Matt's father. He gave me stern looked before shaking my hand. We all sat down to eat. I did what Matt explained earlier. After the soup the main course came out. It was fresh meat pies. Mr. Reece asked me a few questions like how did Matt and I meet, what I was studying in collage and how my family life was like. I told him we met at school in that we have the same morning class. For now I'm doing a general study until I find out what I wanted to do. He didn't like that very much but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do.

I told him about my mom and how she works for him. He seemed to be surprised by that and wanted to know her name. I told him I have a nine year old sister who I love to take care of and help her with her home work. After that all convo died. Which I found really odd. Most familys talk about their day or watch whats on TV. They stayed quite not really wanting to talk or know whats gone on in the day.

Once dinner was done Mrs. Reece asked me if I wanted to stay over for the night. I'd have to ask my mom and she said it was fine. I really didn't want to because of the atmosphere here but I stayed because I didn't want Matt to be alone tonight. Mr. Reece set up an air mattress next to Matt's bed. All too soon we were left alone. Matt told me I could take his bed and handed me a pair of clothes to wear. When I asked why we couldn't just share the bed he told me he didn't want them to walk in on them sharing it and have to deal with his father.

/

I woke up the next morning pretty early because I had to go to the rest room. It was dark in the room since the sun hasn't fully came up yet. I carefully stepped over Matt's sleeping form. Out in the hallway I was greeted by Mrs. Reece. She looked surprised to see me up. I gave her a tired wave and she smiled at me.

“Gabriel dear, could you please tell Matt that his father and I are going on a business trip and wont be back til late tonight.”

“Yes Ma'am I will.” I answered.

She patted my cheek. “Thanks. If you are hungry please help yourself to anything you like.”

I gave her a nod. She went back down stairs and I went to the bathroom room to do my business then go back to sleep.

I was woken up sometime later to arms wrapping around me and being pulled close to a nice warmth. I snugged my self even closer to it. I wasn't cold or anything I just wanted to be closer to Matt since he was risking laying with me. A kiss was placed on the side of my head. I moved away playfully from him. A growl left Matt as he buried his face in my neck, licking as he did so.. I pushed him off the bed with the weight of my body. Unfortunately I went down with him.

I quickly pulled away from him to wipe off my neck. I hated being licked doesn't matter if it was a person or an animal it was just gross to me. I flipped him off when I was done. Matt just smiled then stood up moving in for a hug. I dodged it. We did this for a minutes until he finally caught me. This had to be one of the best ways to be fully woken up, other than licking. I never woke up this happy and playful in any of my past relationships. It was such a good feeling but part of me wasn't use to it at all. Good things never lasted long, it was just a matter of time before it all goes to hell like every other time for me.

I shook my head of the bad thoughts. I wanted to enjoy this moment and not have it tainted by doubts. Even if things truly don't work out with us I could look back and know I had some good times with him. I never had that. Well yes it did. I had one relationship that had a lot of good memories but at the same time they were all faked.

I was lifted up by arms wrapping around my upper thighs. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall backwards. He kicked the air mattress closer to the bed then sat us down. His back rested against his bed and I was straddling his hips. Being in this position had me blushing. I never been in a position like this or even had a girl sit on me like this. The only thing I've done was kiss. It just never went any further than that. Being like this was a little frightening but not unpleasant. I closed my eyes letting out a calming sigh. Nothing will happen I'm sure if I didn't want it.

Hands cupped my cheeks making me open my eyes to see soft golden-orange. This made me flush even more since I never seen Matt look like this. It made my heart jolt. Matt slowly brought his face closer to mine. He stopped for a moment before he placed a chaste kiss to my lips. That made any bad thought leave my body, wanting more of this moment. I hesitantingly placed my hands on his hands, tilting my head to the side some then closed the gap between us.

This is what I need. It was like Matt could read my mind and wanted to help me out with out using words. They say actions do speak louder than words. I would much rather have this than talk about how I was feeling. It is good to talk about things but I just can't bring myself to do so, it was too hard. I know I will have to at some point soon. Our kiss started off slow and gentle. All too soon Matt licked at my lips asking for entrance. I hesitated once more having doubts about going further but I eventually pushed that back and granted him entrance.

His tongue lightly grazed over mine. It made me jump back a little because it tickled. He started to explore my mouth, every once in a while I'd timidly touch our tongues together. It was a very weird feeling to feel someone else's tongue with your own. At some points it grossed me out like you wouldn't believe while others I felt sense of pleasure.

Matt moved one hand sliding it down to m neck, chest then resting it on my stomach. It tickled me but not as much as he first did it. The fabric of my borrowed shirt was pushed up as he slipped his hand under it. His finger brushed against my naval. This caused me to gasp pulling away from the kiss. A smile came to Matt's face knowing how sensitive I am there but he moved on in no time running his hand over my chest and sides.

Matt started to kiss my jaw and neck, leaving butterfly kisses there. I almost didn't notice his hand started to move again from the pleasure but my mind was taken off of that. Matt grazed his teeth on my neck to get me back into the moment but that didn't work. All too soon something felt off. It took me a moment to figure out why. Matt had slipped his hand down my pants and lightly touching my dick with his finger tips.

I let out what was a mixture of a gasp and a moan. Matt stopped for a moment to see if it was okay to continue on. When I didn't make any motion to stop him, he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck as he grabbed hold of my harding cock. Matt slowly moved his hands up and down my length. It felt odd having someone else do this after doing it myself but it felt so much better than I could do. My breathing picked up from the pleasure. After each passing minute my breathing would hitched and panted louder than I did before. My grip tightened on Matt just as my body started feeling all tingly and there was a knot in my stomach.

Matt let go of me, pulling his hand out of my pants. I let out a sigh of frustration. I wanted him to continue I was almost there but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I loosened my grip on him for it just to tighten again when he put his hand back down my pants but not in the same place as before. I pulled back to look at Matt with a surprised look. I was stopped from asking anything when Matt spoke up.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. His voice deeper than normal.

I had to give it some thought. Did I want him to stop or have him continue? The thought of having sex with him never crossed my mind. That didn't mean I wouldn't want to have sex with him I just thought we wouldn't do it for a while. Did he really want to do it? Come to think of it he has never touched me like this until today. Perhaps he wanted to wait until I was read but if I didn't want it would he be upset? No. Just from how he was asking me he wouldn't get upset. I placed my head on his shoulder shaking my head no. Since we gone this far might was well finish, right? I needed a release since he brought me this close. Matt slipped his hand further down til his fingers reached my entrance.

“Just relax. It wont hurt so much if you do.” He kissed my neck. I gave a nod.

He slowly pushed on what felt like a slick finger. Why was it like that? When did he do that? It felt odd and my body tightened up on his own as Matt's finger entered. He stopped moving til I got used to it. He rubbed my side with his free hand to help me in the process. I let out a shaky breath calming my body down. He pushed his finger in further down to his knuckle. He gave me a moment to take in the sensation. Subconsciously I wiggled my hips some to get him to move when my body wanted more. He pulled his finger out half way then back in at a slow pace. He kept that pace up for a while longer.

I grabbed the back of his shirt. It felt so good that I wanted more. Again I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Matt reading my mind once more added another finger. Discomfort hit me as I was being stretched out. I buried my face in his neck.

Matt keep up the pace as he scissored me to loosen me up. Before long that tingly feeling came back. I wanted to reach my climax so I could finally release this built up pleasure. No suck luck. Matt pulled out his fingers and lifted up my hips til I was pulling my full weight on my knees. I was confused as to why he did this but my head was a little clouded as it was coming down from the high. A kiss to my shoulder and the side of my head felt like little bolts of pleasure. I nuzzled my cheek against his head in return for his affection.

Matt placed a hand on my hip once more. He lowered my body slowly. I felt something much bigger than hiss finger push against me. Wait when did he pull down my pants? I looked down to see my front half was still covered just my ass was exposed. I didn't feel them being pull down nor him pulling his down. I must have been out of it. This was really happening. We were about to have sex. My nerves were on end. I was about to question him, the tip of his penis being pushed into me stopped all questions.

“Ngh!” It hurt a bit. Nothing too bad. It was more surprising than anything.

Matt stopped pushing my body down to give me time to adjust to him. When I was he slowly pulled me down til I was sitting back on his lap. I'd let out a hiss once he was fully in. It was more strange than pain. Matt let out a faint grunt when he was in. Neither of us moved. I placed my forehead on his neck panting some. Matt rubbed up and down my sides. I closed my eyes so I could get use to the feeling. After some time had passed I moved my hips some. All discomfort left me and was replaced my pleasure.

Matt grabbed hold of my hips pulling me closer to him then moving me back. I got what he wanted so I moved in time with his movements. He put his chin on my shoulder, his breathing turned into shallow pants. I decided to lift my hips up then brought them down. This made both of us gasp. I did it again keeping in time with the push and pull. He leaned back to look at me. His face was dusted in a dark pink and his eyes were lidded. He captured my lips with his own. I pulled out of the kiss and held onto him tightly as an intense wave of pleasure hit me. My whole body felt shaky and my stomach was in knots. I was nearing my limit. That intense pleasure hit me over and over again. He found my G spot. I gritted my teeth to hold back any sounds that wanted to rip from my throat. My fingers dug int Both Matt's shirt and skin. I couldn't take much more of this. I opened my mouth to let out a hitched breath followed by a low moan. At that moment I finally reached my climax. Matt reached his not much longer after I did. We kept up our movements for a few seconds more so we could ride out our organisms.

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

I got off of Matt's lap and pulled up my pants. I felt really gross now. After coming with the combination lube plus Matt's cum my clothes were dirty. I hated feeling and being dirty but what I hated more than anything was my clothes being wet. I wanted, no I need to shower otherwise this would drive me up a wall. The only prob was I didn't have a clean pair of boxers. I sure as hell wasn't going to go home in these soiled clothes.

Matt reading my mind like he has been lately. He held me tight as he went to stand up. He took us out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sat me down on the toilet as he went to turn on the shower. I was confused as to why he didn't leave and closing the door before. Did he plain on us showering together? At the thought my face turned red. My assumption was proven right when Matt took off his shirt.

I blushed even harder if that was possible. This was the first time I seen him without his shirt. He had a slim but muscular build but not overly muscular. His arms were toned and when he moved his arms moved his muscles shifted. He had a six pack, it wasn't in your face it was more subtle. A naval piercing caught my eye when the light hit it just right. I never pegged him for a guy who would have one. It made me laugh a little inside.

Matt looked over at me. He walked over to me stopping a foot away. He grabbed hold of my shirt pulling it up. I grabbed hold of it to stop him. He just pushed my hands away so he could take it off but I once again stopped him. He cocked his head to the side.

“Why aren't you stripping?” He asked.

I looked away with out answering him. I knew the reason was stupid but to me it wasn't. How could I feel this way after what we just did? Matt turned my face towards his so I would look at him.

“Whats wrong?” His voice was gentle, almost mother like.

“It-its nothing.” I didn't want to tell but I knew he would keep prodding me til I told him. It would be easier to tell him but my damn stubbornness would kick in.

“If it was nothing you wouldn't be acting like this so tell me.” Matt's voice was caring with hints of sternness that was not to be disobeyed.

I let out a sigh. “I know this is stupid, its just how I feel. I just feel weird about us being naked.” I looked away from him.

“Its not that stupid. You serious feel weird about us being naked after we had sex.” Matt let out a little laugh at that.

“Thats just how I feel alright and I don't know why either.” Anger was in my voice as I spoke.

Matt stood in front of me giving me an understanding look. The next thing I knew he some how managed to take off my shirt throwing it in the dirty laundry bin. I bared my teeth at him and he just gave me a smirk. He lightly trailed his fingers down my torso with his eyes following his movements. It felt like he as studying me and I didn't like it. I was the prey and he was the predator looking for any weak points. What if he didn't like something about my body? What would he do? Would he leave? Fear gripped me at these thoughts. Matt looked back up at me with a slight frown on his face.

“You're really skinny.” There was a hint of disgust in his voice. My fear was confirmed. He didn't like how I looked.

I wasn't deathly skinny or anything like that. I had muscles even though they didn't really show. My hip bones shown some but more so when I layed down. My arms and legs looked feminine though I surprised a lot of people by how strong I really am. The only thing I hate about myself was how I almost disappear when I turn to the side, thats how my mom put it. I sort of do when I stand behind a slim tree or pole.

“Sorry.” Was all I could say at this point. I felt so bad.

Matt scoffed. “I'm not saying its bad. You just need to build up some muscle. Got to eat more foods with protein and fat.”

I gave him an evil glare. “Seriously? This is just how I am. I may not look it but I could take your ass.”

I kiss was placed upon my lips. “I know you could. I'm just playing around with you. You're not too skinny, I could tell from when I was feeling you up earlier. You are perfect just as you are.”

My eyes widen at this. Was he still playing with me now? I could never tell with him because he never gave anything away when he was playing. I swear sometimes his playing pissed me off so much that I wanted to punch him right in his lovely face.

“I'm being serious. You have an Ice Skater's build and they are very strong and flexible” Matt spoke. He was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes. He gave me a peck on the lips. “If you were worried about that you shouldn't be. I just wanted to have some fun with you til I could figure out the real reason.”

I furrowed my brows. “The real reason?”

A smile came to his lips. “Why you don't want to be naked in front of me. I take it this is the first time you done anything like this and you subconsciously feel embarrassed by how you look. I feel the same why but I'm just jumping in head first.”

I let his words sink in. He was right and felt the same as...wait! This was his first time too? He doesn't look like the type of person who hasn't done this kind of thing before.

“This is really your first time?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” He questioned.

“Yeah. It kinds is. You look like the type of person who has done this kind of thing.” I stood up so I could be at the same level as him. Looking up at him was hurting my neck.

“That maybe true but as I've said my past relationships just used me for my money. I admit I played around before just never had sex or been naked in front of someone.” After that he took off my pants.

A shocked gasp left my throat. My cheeks turn red again at this. I went to hit him but he dodged my punch. He whistled at me. I gritted my teeth as I looked away. He did that on purpose. That ass. Fingers traced along my hip bones.

“You have a tattoo? I never pegged you to get one.”

“I didn't want it but my small group of friends from high wanted us to get tattoos.” I looked at him as he studied it.

“Bat wings though?” He questioned looking me in the eye.

“One of my friends and myself were a bit of trouble makers in high school so we got devil/bat wings while my other two got angel wings since they were sweet and nice.” I frown at the memory. I missed them all so much and they been so busy that they weren't able to come visit. I do get to talk and play with them on the Xbox once in a while but thats it.

A kiss to my forehead pulled me out of my thoughts. He didn't push the subject any further instead he just took off the remainder of his clothes. I looked down unintentionally, I was just curious to know if he had any piercings down there too. He didn't but damn he was big. More so in girth than length. No wonder I felt such discomfort when it first went in. I looked back up, I must have had a sill face because Matt laughed at me as he got in the shower. I threw my pants in the bin then got in too. He did make me feel much better about us being naked after him playing with me. What helped me more was this being his first time too. It was great being someone's first but it can cause problems too down the road if anything happened. I hoped nothing does with us because I can see myself aching over it.

Matt turned around to face me. His black hair now covered most of his face and hiding his eyes. A sinister smile was planted on his lips. I instinctively got far as I could from him which wasn't that far at all. My back pressed up against the cool title wall. He grabbed my wrist pulling into him, not a gap between our bodies. He then snacked his arms around my waist then rested his head on my shoulder. I just stood there letting the water hit our bodies. This was very relaxing that I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his biceps. I don't know why he had that smile when this is all he wanted to do. This felt so good I never wanted it to end.

Matt removed his hands from my waist to cup my cheeks giving me a tender kiss to the lips then a chaste one to my forehead. I looked away blushing from embarrassment. I never understood how he could do these things with out hesitation or feeling the way I do. If just receiving this make me like this I can't imagine how I would feel giving them. It may make my head explode. A chuckle made me look back at Matt. He has a soft smile as he lend in for another kiss.

“I swear you are just too cute sometimes.” I pouted at that. “Trying to be even more cute I see.”

I drew my brows together. Just as I opened my mouth to retort there was a knock on the bathroom door. We both looked in the direction of the sound. Who could that be? Did his parents come back early? Matt quickly pushed me behind him right as the door opened up.

“Matt honey?” Matt's whole body tensed at the sound of his mothers's voice. “Our plans have changed. We wont be coming home tonight but around noon tomorrow. I left some money on the counter so you can get something to eat. Did Gabriel already leave?”

“Alright. Yes he did.” His voiced sounded hollow as he spoke.

“Okay. We will see you tomorrow. Bye sweetie.”

When Matt didn't reply she closed the door. I waited a few minutes to make sure she had left before I spoke up.

“Matt are you alright?” I reached out to touch him but I was slammed up against the wall. “Ah!”

I looked at Matt's eyes and I didn't like what I saw. In place of fun loving and playfulness there was pure hatred and looked like he could murder something. I could tell it wasn't geared towards me but it still scared me. I never seen him look like this. Yesterday he just looked so empty.

“You have no fucking idea how much it was beatin' into me on how to be proper around others, what I could and couldn't do, no to have an opinion about anything unless I was asked, how I should follow in my father's foot steps, how my hair should be cut, not to have piercings, so on and so forth.” His voice became deeper and devoid of any emotion.

I was in shock by what he was telling. He was pretty much not allowed to do anything, be himself or to discover things on his own. Thats why he seems so empty around them. The only glimmer of him being who he wanted to be when he rebelled and got those piercings. I'm sure they must have had a fight about it when he got them done. From how he is acting it must have been pretty bad. Did his parents really beat him or was he just saying that?

Matt slowly lowered himself into a sitting position. He grabbed my hand to pull me down in front of him. I got on my knees placing my hands on either side of him. His eyes lost that hatred and murderous intent and in its place was sadness.

“Not until I met you and was able to be away from my parents I could be myself. I felt so happy and free.”

I didn't know what to say. He had a lot of baggage like me. I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed Matt back until his back was up against the curve of the tub. I placed my forehead on his chest and hands on his stomach. Sometimes the only things you can do is just be there for someone. Before I knew or could even stop myself I spoke out.

“Did they literally beat you?”

His body tensed up at my question. I couldn't see my expression but I didn't have too I could feel it. I was also scared to see that dark light come back to his eyes.

“Yes.”

At this I looked up at him. “Thats horrible, why would they do that to their child?”

A sad smile came to his lips. He ran his hand through my wet hair. “They wanted a perfectly groom successor.”

“Thats not a reason to beat you.” How could they get away with doing this? It wasn't right. I hated it for him so much that I wanted to cry.

“I know its not.”

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

After our shower I went home. Man he had really scared me with his sudden mood changes and untended violence. He apologized for that. The whole thing played in my head over and over again. I couldn't believe his parents did that to him. It was very heart breaking that they would do that and he comes an empty shell around them. It was good that he could be himself when he is around my family and myself. Its still messed up he can't do that around his pwn family. I didn't repeat what he told me to anyone else, it wasn't my place too. Some day I hope he can truly be himself with them and they be supportive of him.

He didn't take me over there anymore and I don't blame him. I didn't want to go back there. Instead we would either hang at my place or go out some where. Sometimes we would take Ella with us. They placed we would take her were the mall, the arcade, the park or out to eat. When it was just us we went to the movies, out to this lake that was five miles west of the collage or just go joy riding on his bike. We didn't touch or be all cuddly around my sister. It wasn't for any specific reason other than we were having so much fun it just didn't happen. When we were alone we would hold hands, use each other as a pillow or play wrestle that turn into us fooling around but not going any further than touches. I would hesitate every now and then but Matt didn't seem to mind that. He found it cute and funny.

One night when Matt, Gabriella and I were watching some horror movie I couldn't remember the name of, that my mom decided to scare the shit out of us. She came home with out any of us hearing the door open because we were to engrossed in the stupid movie. Right when a scary part happened, the music that makes you jump not true scariness, my mom let out a scream. Gabriella feel off the couch with a shriek. I jumped on Matt's lap and attached myself to him like my life depended on it while I let out a girlish scream. Matt jumped a little. My mom busted out laughing. Gabriella and Matt joined her, I on the other hand started to fuss her out still being glued to Matt. My blew off my fussing, patting me on the head and calling me a scary cat.

Those were some fun few weeks. Matt and I were resting on top of the school's roof waiting until classes started again. Matt sat down with his back up on the wall and I was nestled in between his legs with my head resting on his stomach. The wind blew a nice cool breeze over us. Soon it would get colder as Fall closed in more and more. I loved the leaves turning different colors. Thoughts of the fall festival came to mind. All the colors and smells made me smile. This was my favorite time of year. Every thing looked and smelled nice.

My mom buys a lot of the fall themed candles since she knew I loved them. It made our home so much more homely. Another guest of wind blew making me shiver even though I was wearing my favorite hoodie. Matt pulled me up so my head rested on his shoulder then wrapped his arms around me to help warm me up. This warmth was so welcoming that I caused me to close my eyes. I placed my hands on his bare arms. I felt so safe and happy. I would never admit to him though. I didn't want him to call me cute again.

A hand touched my chin, lifting it up and to the side. With out hesitation I closed the gap between us. It wasn't a very long kiss but it held a lot of passion.

We pulled away. I turned my head back to the position it was in before and Matt nuzzled his cheek to the side of my head. A smile came to my face with a light dusting of pink. We have never said 'I love you' to each other though we really didn't have too. We could tell we did just through our actions.

“Looky what we have here boys.” Our attention was drawn to the voice. A group of three guys were walking towards us. “Two little fags.”

I gritted my teeth. I hated that word so much. I don't know why anyone want to use that to call gay people by. If I could meet that idiot I would beat the ever loving shit out of him.

“Thats gross.”

“Why would anyone want a dick up their ass?”

“Why don't you ask your mom.” I don't know why I said that. It wasn't stopping, it just kept coming out. “I heard she prefers that so she wont end up with another prick like you.”

“What did you just say, Bone Smuggler?” One of the guys asked. He seemed to be the leader of the group. “Why don't you say that to my face you fruit cake.”

I went to stand up, Matt tried to hold me back with no luck. “I said your mom would rather take it up the ass than have another one just like you.”

“Fuck you.” He was getting really pissed and wanted to hit me but I didn't care. He was an ass for calling us fags. “You god damn fudge packer.”

“At least I get laid. The only way you would ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass.” I retorted.

He took a step towards me, fist balled up but he was held back by his two friends. “Don't. We have to go to class, we can't miss it again.”

The leader 'tsked'. He gave me a look that said this wasn't over. I just flipped him off as they walked away. I was hit on the shoulder, I turned bak to see Matt with a sour look.

“Why did you do that?”

“Did you heard what he called us?” My brows furrowed in anger.

“I did. But you didn't need to add to the fire by insulting his mom.”

“I didn't...” I trailed off. I then thought back to what I said. I did but it was geared more towards him and not his mom.

My chin was lifted up. “Come on lets go to class.”

“Actually my class was canceled for today so I'll just head on home.”. Class was canceled for person reasons.

“Alright.” He gave me peck on the lips. “I'll see you later then.”

We parted way. When I left the school grounds I decided to get something to snack on so I went to the closest bakery. It was about ten minutes by foot. I got myself some pumpkin pie wit extra whipped cream on top. I sat at a table near the window. I enjoyed every bite of this. I was upset when I finished but I couldn't afford to get myself another one. I threw way my trash then headed home.

I glanced over at the park as I walked by. Hardly anyone was there. Just one or two kids playing on the play ground and guardians of some sort were sitting at the picnic tables watching them. A the edge of the of the small wooded area I stopped to check if there were any cars coming. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and an arm around my torso pulled my deep into the woods. A fist made contact with my stomach. I closed my eyes from the pain and had to take a sharp breath through my nose. The punch made me want to throw up what I just ate.

Once the pain subsided I looked up at the one who hit me. It was the one from the roof. What the hell? How did they know I would come this way? I didn't have time to figure anything out because I needed to get out of here before they do something bad. Three against one wasn't good odds. I stomped on the guy's foot who was holding me then elbowed him hard in the ribs.

The guy let go of me. I kicked the leader in the stomach then ran and jumped at the other guy. I locked my legs around his neck then twisted my body to make him go off balance and fall to the ground. This was great now I could make my escape. I got to my hands and feet to make a run for it when something hit me on the side of my head. Glass feel all around me. I touched the side of my head and when I pulled my hand away there was blood on it. My vision started to blur and darken. I put my hand back on the ground to catch myself from fall. Some glass cute into my hand but that didn't faze me as much as the kick to my rib cage did.

I fell to the side coughing. My head was pounding so much I thought it might explode. Pain shot through my hand as it was stomped on causing the glass to dig deeper in my hand. Another kick to the rib cage and stomach. I must of blacked out because I noticed they were gone. I'm glade they were gone but I needed to get out of here and get help.

I tried to stand up but I fell right back over. I lifted up my upper half and puked up a mixture of blood and food. I fell away from the puddle of vomit. My breathing was really labored and my vision was doubled as it slowly got darker again. I pulled out my phone so I could get some help. I punched in a number, couldn't really see what I was doing and pressed the call button. Any sound was dulled to where the only thing I could here clearly was my breathing.

“...Gabriel!?”

A fearful voice reached my ears. Ella? I tried to focus on my phone. I couldn't really see the name. I pressed the big speaker button so I wouldn't have to hold it to my ear. My hearing faded out again. I too fought the darkness from taking over.

“Gabriel? Whats wrong? Why aren't you answering me?”

It was Ella's voice I was hearing and it sound fearful. I didn't want to scare her like this but it was just so hard to keep coherent. I needed to respond to her and I needed to do it soon.

“C...can you...please...get help.” I said in a low whisper. I wasn't sure if she even heard me.

I closed my eyes but quickly opened them again. I needed to stay awake so I could tell her where I was. Each passing second my vision got darker and my body started to shake. I couldn't tell if it was from the weather or the loss of blood. I felt no pain, that didn't mean it wasn't there. My stomach churred but I held it in. I didn't want to throw up again.

“Gabriel, are you there? Speak to me.”

“M-mom?”

“Are you okay, what wrong?” There was worry in her voice. It sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“I...was...” I started to cough. I tried to catch my breath so I could speak again. “A..attacked.”

I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second but it was much longer than that from the panic in my mom's voice. I pulled the last of the strength so I could talk.

“Gabriel, sweetie, please talk to me. Where are you?”

“The..park....in the...wooded pa-part..co..coming from...the..house.” After that everything went black.

**3 POV**

“Okay we will be there shortly. Until then please keep talking to me.” Mona said. There was no answer. She gave him a minute but there was still no response. “Gabriel! Please answer me!”

There was no reply. Mon looked down to her youngest child. Gabriella had tears fall from her burgundy eyes. She was scared and wanted to know how her brother was. Mona grabbed her arm leading them to the car.

She kept her phone on just in case Gabriel started to speak again. They pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road towards the park. They arrived there in no time at all. They got out and rushed into the woods looking for Gabriel. Mona's heart felt constricted at not knowing the full state of her child. Why would someone do this to him? Yeah he had anger problems and likes to run his mouth every now and again but thats no reason to attack him.

A minute later they found Gabriel's unconscious body. Both mother and daughter fell to their knees beside him. His face was covered in blood, his hair turned a dark brown from the blood, his hand was cut up pretty bad and covered in blood, lastly he looked very banged up with dirty covering his clothes.

Gabriella broke down into a crying fit at the sight. Mona was about to cry as well but she held it in. She needed he wits about herself. She took out her pocket knife she always had on her then cut one of the sleeves to her jacket. Mona used it to wrap Gabriel's cut hand. She didn't take out any of shard in case it caused a major bleeding problem. Once that was done she cut off the other sleeve, cutting it in half down the middle. She tired the to ends together then wrapped it around his head.

“Ella, sweetie look at me.” Mona looked over to her daughter. Gabriella turned to her mother. “I'm going to need you to help me. I'm going to put my coat on him and I need you grab his arm and the collar of the jacket..”

Gabriella gave a nod. Mona delicately put the remaining of her jacket on him. Both grabbed an arm and the jacket's collar. Slowly they dragged his body to the car. It took them a while because they had to stop and take a breather. He was too heavy for them. Once at the car Mona opened the back door and pushed her daughter aside so she could take his upper half.

“I'm going to need you to push his legs in while I pull.”

Gabriella nodded. They carefully pulled him into the car. They didn't want to hurt him any more than her ways. Mona motioned for Gabriella to get into the car.

“Hold him while I get out and closed the doors.”

Gabriella got in the car to hold her brother so Mona could close the door. Gabriella made sure her brother's feet were out of the way when her mom closed the other door too. Mona got into the car and called the local hospital. With in the second ring the other end of the line picked up. Mona started to head to the hospital.

“Mercy hospital, how may I help you?” A woman's voice spoke out.

“My son was attacked, I'm on my way there now with him. Is there any way you can have some one meet us at the Emergency entrance.”

“Yes we can. Could I get some information about him. I need his name, age, height, weight and his injuries.” The spoke calmly signaling a nurse to get a stretcher and EMTs together. She pulled up a patient form on her computer.

“His name is Gabriel Fitchett. He is nineteen, 5'8”, 125 pounds. He seems to have a bad head injury, his hand is cut up and anything else I'm nit sure.”

There was the sound typing on the other end of the line for a couple of seconds before the woman spoke again. “Do you know what his blood type is and if there is anything he is allergic too?”

“I believe its AB-negitive. He isn't allergic to anything.”

“Alright. Thats all we need at the moment. Once you come in I'll need you to fill out some forms. EMTs will meet you at the entrance.”

“Okay thank you.”

  
  


Mona hung up and arrived shortly after. They pulled up to the Emergency entrance. A group of men rushed up to the car with a stretcher. Then men opened up the car taking Gabriel out. They made sure he didn't fall out. One man picked Gabriel up placing him on the stretcher. They ran back inside once he was secure. Gabriella closed the door so her mom could find a parking spot. Once parked they ran inside going up to the front desk. A woman handed her a clip board that needed to be filled out and told her the doctor will be with her as soon as he can.

Mona had a hard time filling out the forms. All the worry she held in was about to break out. She managed to finish them before she put her face in her hands as tears came. She hoped that her son will be alright and nothing major was wrong with him. Why would some one do this? What was the point of it? All it proved was they were a coward and childish regardless of what it was over about. Gabriella hugged her mother tightly as they bother cried silently together.

A few hours later they both had stopped crying. They haven't hear anything news about Gabriel yet. They tried to keep their hopes up in that no news was good news. A older Doctor walked up to them. Mona jumped up to her feet.

“Ms. Fitchett?” He asked and Mona gave a nod. “Well that glass that was embedded in his hand was sent off to the lab and the results just came back. There was some bacteria on it but nothing anti-biotics can't cure. We also gave him a tetanus shot to be on the same side. He has two broken ribs. He is very lucky to not have any skull fractures or major brain swelling.”

Mona let out a sigh of relief. She was happy he didn't have the swelling or fracture. If he did then he would need surgery. The fact that he suffered so much was heart breaking.

“We stitched up his hand. He also has a lot of bruising. He still is unconscious as of now. We would like to keep him here for a while to make sure his condition doesn't change. You may go see him but let me warn you. With most head injuries he may suffer from memory loss, change in mood, disorientation, loss of balance loss and nausea.”

“Okay.” A few tears fell from her eyes.

The doctor lead the ladies to Gabriel's room...

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Mona and Gabriella sat near Gabriel's bed side. They had been sitting there for hours and nothing had changed. They didn't like the way he looked. A breathing tube in his nose. His face stained a light red from the blood. His hand was wrapped up with a few spots of blood that seeped through. There was an ice pack acros his chest to help with the swelling and bruising. Every once in a while a nurse would come in to check his condition and give him another does of anti-biotics. Once she was done she left. Mother and daughter ended up falling asleep since it was getting late and they didn't want to go home just in case Gabriel woke up. They wanted to make sure he saw a familiar face.

Gabriel's eye brows furrowed and grimaced his teeth as he started to come too. He felt pain all over him and worsening by the second as his conscious became clearer. He put his hands up to his ears in hopes to stop this stupid ringing. That didn't help him at all. A moan left his lips from the intense pain and annoying ringing. Mona and Gabriella stirred at the sound of the moan. They were so happy to see that he was awake but they soon frowned at the state he was in.

“Mmmm..make it stop.” Gabriel said through gritted teeth. He started to pull at his hair.

“Make what stop sweetie?” Mona asked placing a hand on his thigh.

“The ringing. Stop the ringing!” Gabriel doubled over causing a wave of pain to him. He flung himself back. “Agh! Stop the FUCKING PAIN AND RINGING!!!” He shouted as tears fell from his eyes.

Mona rubbed her son's arms to sooth him as she figured out what to do to help him. A nurse ran from his shout and the rapid sound of the heart monitor. She gave him a shot of morphine to help ease the pain but he thrashed around ripping out the needle in his hand. The nurse ran out to go page a doctor to come. As the nurse did this, Mona grabbed hold of Gabriel's bleeding hand to stop the bleeding til it could be bandaged up.

The ringing was really loud to him. It was like his ears were being shocked and poked in the ear drum at the same time. Each movement made his body and ears worse. The doctor ran in not long after in incident with a needle in hand. He pulled back the blanket having a male nurse hold his leg still so he could insert the needle. With in seconds the shot started to work and Gabriel calmed down. Soon falling back to sleep. Mona looked at the doctor with a questioning look.

“I gave him a sedative to calm him down. Now tell me what happened?” The doctor asked. A nurse went to give him another shot of anti-biotics and patched up his hand.

“He just woke up saying to stop the ringing.” Mona replied with worry in her voice. She held her youngest child in her arms.

The doctor tapped his chin. “Ringing. Sounds like Tinnitus. Its not to have after a head injury. Its only temporally. Shouldn't last longer than two to three months, though shouldn't bee as bad as it was.” The doctor took out a flash light from his pocket and tested Gabriel's eyes. Once he saw the pupils dilate and retraced like they should and put it away. “He seems to be alright now. I'd like to keep him for another twenty-four hours.

“Another day?” Gabriella asked. She wanted her brother to go home. She didn't like him being here and having needles in his hands and a tube in his nose.

“Yes. We just want to make sure he is a hundred percent so he can go home. Then you can help take care of him and make him feel much better.” The doctor said in sweet calming voice.

“Okay.”

-

Gabriel went through the next day with no complications. He still had a ringing in his ears but its not as bad when he woke up the first time. He was released later that night. The doctor gave him some pain meds and had referred him a neurologist to be seen in week. The doctor explained that Gabriel would experience some minor balance issues and doubts of dizziness also with the ringing. Once home he was settled into bed. Gabriel went to sleep right away only waking up only once from pain.

The following day the police stopped by to ask Gabriel about the attack but he couldn't remember anything from that day. The only thing he did was the night before the attack. The whole day was gone. The police were a little upset about but told him if he remembers anything from that day to contact them and they would do anything they could to find the ones who did this.

Mona gave back his now clean phone to Gabriel, she also charged it for him. He turned it on. He had several texts and two missed calls. The first two texts were telling him he wouldn't be able to pick him up for school and that his bike needed to be fixed. The rest were asking where he was, why wasn't he answering him or picking up his phone.

Gabriel let out a sigh. With everything that has happened no one was able or even thought about informing Matt of what had happened. He quickly sent him a reply telling him of what he was told that happened and he wont be going to school for a while. Almost instantly Matt sent a text back saying he will be over there in a few minutes. Gabriel told him its okay and to come after his classes were over, but got no response.

Gabriel must of dozed off because next thing he knew was Matt busting opening his bedroom door, his tan face now pure white and drenched in sweat. His chest was heaving with each breath he took. He must of ran all the way here. Matt walked up to the side of the bed then dropped down to his knees. Matt looked like he was on the verge of tears. No one spoke until Matt regained his proper breathing.

“What the fuck? Why did you tell me this two days ago?” Matt's face contorted into anger. Any one would be pissed off if they just found out their loved one was in the hospital.

“I was out of it so there was no way I could tell you. Mom and Ella were too wrapped up in me that we just forgot to tell you what happened.” I had a twitch that caused my head to tilt right for a moment. That didn't start happening until he woke up this morning. “I was hit over the head with a bottle, I have two broken ribs and a cut up hand from the broken bottle. I'm lucky I didn't have any major brain swelling but I will have some problems because of it for a while.”

“God damn it.” Matt looked away from Gabriel. His eye narrowed in anger. He was upset that someone could do this to someone else. “Do you remember anything about who did this to you?”

Gabriel shook his head no and Matt 'tsked' at this. He will find out who did this to someone he loved. This was something he couldn't let slide and have the police deal with. Who ever did this could of killed Gabriel. Just thinking about the possibility got him even more mad. Matt clinched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white and his finger nails dug into his palm. Gabriel placed his bandaged hand on top of Matt's head, petting him.

Matt looked up at him in surprise. Gabriel gave him a soft smile to reassure him. The ravenette shook the hand off so he could stand up.

“Why the hell are you smiling? You were fucking attacked and the people are walking out there free as if nothing had happened. If I were you I'd be pissed off.”

Gabriel looked down at his lap. This is the first time he has seem Matt mad at him and he didn't know how to handle it. Regardless he opened his mouth to speak. “I'm not smiling because I'm happy. I am pissed but thats not going to change anything since I can't remember their faces. What good would it do to beat yourself up over it? Until I can or if I can remember there is nothing that can be done.”

Matt let out a growl. Gabriel was right but that did nothing with all this anger he felt. There was no point in fighting about it either and Gabriel didn't need that in his current position either. Gabriel grabbed Matt's hand and pulled. The ravenette looked down. Gabriel padded the bed. Matt crawled over to take the spot next to the wall. He said indain style but Gabriel pulled him down so they could lay together.

Gabriel cuddled up to Matt's chest. The movement hurt his ribs and head but he just wanted to cuddle and feel safe. Matt wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders. He placed a kiss on top of Gabriel's head. A smile came to the brunette's face at his way of saying sorry.

“I love you.” Matt said. This caused Gabriel's eyes to open wide. “I promise I wont let anything else hurt you again.”

Gabriel looked up to meet Matt's eyes. The ravenette planted a kiss on his lips. “You can't promise something like that. There are things you can't prevent from happening.”

“I know but that wont stop me from trying. I'll do anything in my power to prevent it. I don't ever want to see you like this again. You should of never gone through it. I can't put how I feel into words about this. Anger and sadness doesn't even express how I feel.”

“I'm sorry.” Gabriel gave him a peck on the lips. “I'm sure my mom and sister must feel the way you do. I can tell my mom is putting up a front when she is around me because she doesn't want me to worry about her. Ella is always about to cry when she sees me. I want them to show me their true feelings like you did. I don't want to be pitted. I want to go through this with them not turn a blind eye.”

“I don't think they are pitying you. They most likely don't know how to deal with it, hell I don't even know how to deal with this.”

“You are doing it n-now.” Another twitch, it caused him to feel a little dizzy. “You are talking with me about it. Thats a start.”

“Perhaps you are right.” Matt looked off staring at the far wall. “How long are you going to be out of school?”

Gabriel placed his forehead on Matt's chest. “I'm not sure. I go back to the doctor's in a week so until then I wont know.. I hoping to get these stitches out because they are a pain when they get caught on the bandage when I take it off. I fear like I'm going to rip them out. My ribs will of course take a few weeks to heal sadly.”

“Yeah I hate stitches.”

“You had stitches? Where? I haven't seen any scars.” Gabriel thougth back to when they took a shower, he didn't remember seeing anything at all.

“I sliced up my foot a few times. I think getting them in the foot is hell. You got to walk on it and having your sock and shoes tug and pull on it.” Matt ran his finger over Gabriel's bandaged hand.

“Oh how-”

_'Quis sum ego? Cogito fatum._ _  
_ _Peto vento. Sed ventus nescit, non respondit._ _  
_ _Meos oculos credo, vado.'_

Gabriel's phone went off. He reached to the top of head head board to grab it. He looked to see that his mom was calling him. He answered right away.

“Hey mom.”

“ _How are you doing?”_

“I'm doing okay. Very sore like normal.” Matt looked down at Gabriel as he talked to his mother.

“ _I'm sorry honey. I called to tell you its time to take your meds. Do you need some water because I can call the neighbor to comer over to get you some.”_

“No thats okay. Matt is here to help.”

There was a pause at the other end of the line before Mona spoke again. _“Oh! I forgot to inform him on what happened. I meant to that night but I was just so worried about you it flew from my mind.”_

“It's okay. I told him why we were able too and all that you told me. He's rather upset over it. Any one would be if this happened to someone they loved.” Gabriel gave a half hearted smile.

“ _Can I speak with him please?”_

Gabriel didn't say anything just handed the phone over to Matt. He was confused as to why the phone was being handed to him but never the less too it.

“Hello?”

“ _Matt dear. I'm so sorry you are finding all of this now. I really meant to call you. You must have been worried sick when he never responded.”_ There was regret in her voice.

“It's fine. AS long as I'm here now it doesn't matter.” Matt gave Gabriel a smile. He was glad he can be here for him now.

“ _Thats good to hear. Hey its time for Gabriel to take his pain pills can you make sure he takes one with a full glass of water or some food?”_

“No problem.”

“ _Thanks. I have to go now but I'll be home around four or so. I'll see you then. Bye.”_ With that she hung up.

Matt put the phone down behind him as he got up and off the bed. Gabriel pouted about the warmth leaving. The brunette looked at Matt with what he hoped was an angry face but instead it was a cute pouty one. Matt gave him a smile then kissed the tip of Gabriel's button nose.

“I'll be back, I'm going to get us something to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too.” At that exact moment Gabriel's stomach growled. Matt let out a laughed. “Where is your medicine at?”

Gabriel pointed over to his desk. “In the top drawer.”

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

“Hey there my bedridden cutie pie.” I turned my head to the sound of Matt's voice. He had his upper body poking out from behind the door.

“What are doing here?” I said little anger. I really hated being called cute by anyone. I don't find myself really cute but more so silly or childish. Yeah so some that may seem cute.

“Do I need an excuse to see my body friend?” Matt walked into the rest of my room stopping beside my bed.

“Not when you greet me like that, you asshat.”

Matt laughed as he sat down on the bed placing a kiss to my cheek. I turned away from him as I settled down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around myself. Matt picked up his book bag setting it next to him. He opened it up and took out some papers.

“Sine you wont be in school for a while I went to all of your classes to get notes and assignments from a few days ago til the end of the month. They said you can turn them in when ever you can.”

I rolled my eyes at this. I really didn't want to do any of it. It felt so good not going to school this past week, best thing of all I was happy not seeing Mr. Hiesler. I bet he is having a field day with this. He most likely doesn't believe I was attacked and was happy no to have me in his class right now.

Matt handed me a big stack of papers. I put them on my bed closest to the wall. I'll try to work on them later. As of lately I haven't been able to keep my attention on anything for more then fifteen to twenty minutes. The only way I can pay attention to someone is making eye contact. That took some time to do. The doctor told to take things easy for the next few months otherwise I could end up hitting my head and have the slim chance of dying. They way he said it scared the hell out of me too but he did reassure me that it was a very slim chance.

A sudden wave of nausea hit me. I threw the blankets off of me and stood up. As I did so I caught a glimpse of confusion on Matt's face. I went to talk but as soon as I took a step my body started to fall forward. Luckily Matt caught me just in time. He help me stand up right and kept a hand on my back so I wouldn't topple over. This is one of the many side effects from my head injury. Another side effect of a bout of light-headedness even now and again. They aren't as bed when I was in the hospital but they were still annoying

“You okay?” Matt asked.

“Yeah.” I made my way out of the room with Matt trailing close behind me. Together we both made it to the kitchen.

“If you needed anything I could of gotten it for you.”

“Nah its okay. I need to get use to walking around again. Besides I'm just getting my nausea medicine.”

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet then filled it up with water. I reached out to grab the bottle of pills before quickly turning around grabbing the trash can as I feel to my knees and threw up. Once everything in my stomach was gone I set the trash can back in its place. My throat burned and it felt like I still had to throw up more. A hand was placed on my back.

“You alright?” Matt asked as he rubbed circles on my back.

“Yeah. Can you please go get me some mouth wash?”

Matt left to do as I asked. I stood up very slowly, body shaking as I did so. I turned on the sink cupping my hands so water could pool there. Bringing my hands up to my lips pouring the water into my mouth. I wished it around for a bit before spitting it out. Repeating it once more before turning off the sink. So much for taking my medicine, I can't take another pain med for another four hours. Matt returned with the mouth wash. I opened it up pouring a cap full into my mouth. Gargled and swished it around to rid myself of vomit breath.

I gripped the edge of the sink tightly and gritted my teeth. I felt like complete shit. Not because of throwing up or anything to the nature but more so of this whole situation. My memory was still a blank of that day and with out any other evidence the cops put the case on hold. I wanted to do the stuff I use to do. I missed taking my sister to the park, teaching her new dance moves. That wouldn't happen and probably wont for a long time. Being stuck in bed all day suck so much.

My muscles ached, was restless and slept for most of the day since thats all I could do other than watch TV. Every once in a while mom would let me go out into the living-room to watch TV with them or go out on the deck to get some fresh air. That was great an all but not satisfying.

Before I knew it I was crying. Matt turned me around so he could hug me, my fists clenched tight on his shirt. He lowered us to the ground having me settled neatly between his legs. I started to cry even harder which wasn't good because it was making my head hurt. I just couldn't help it. Everything just started to come out and couldn't be start.

“I hate this. I hate this so much.”

Matt's only reply was rubbing my back. I gritted my teeth. No one knew what I was going through and wont even take the time to try too. I was just being pitied by them no matter what they may say. Its easy to tell by the looks that they give me and their actions. Both my mom and sister give me looks when ever I try to do anything like get my own food or water. They try to quickly get up to stop me. I know they are just trying to help me but thats not how it shows. Even Matt is doing it and I hate that the most.

“You can just leave. I don't want to be around anyone right now.” I said with venom in my voice. My grip on him loosened. I needed time to think and clear my head.

With out saying a word Matt scooted me up in his arms and made his way back to my room. He placed me down on the bed with my back towards him then covered me up with the blanket. I pulled the blankets up to my chin as I was finally alone. Though there was no sound of the door closing. About to turn around to see if he was still there when the dipped. An arm went under my neck and the other one around my chest. This confused me. Why was he still here when I told him to leave?

I placed my on his as I narrowed my eyes. I seriously wanted to be left along. I thought my tone of voice made that clear and yet he stayed. Why?

“Why are you still here? I told you to leave.” There was no emotion in my voice. This sometimes happened when I was in a bad mood.

“Because you want to be alone.” Was his answer. I turned my head to look at him. “With how you are its not a good thing to be alone. If you want to vent then do it. If you want to cry some more then go ahead. If you want to hit something then hit me. I may not know what you are fully going through but remember this you have someone who will always be here for you no matter what.”

I grimaced at this. “Why stay when I'm all over the place and such a mess from this shit. Most people would of left in times like these.”

Matt inter twined out fingers and scooted himself closer to me. “If you truly love someone it doesn't matter what they are going through you will be there for them.”

“Doesn't matter if the stress is too much for them. They will leave.”

“I wont.” He whispered in my ear, causing my heart to skip a beat. “Now shut up and get some rest. We both could use it.”

/

Not sure how much later I woke up to someone petting my hair. I turned to see that I was my mom. She smiled down at me.

“Sorry to wake you. How are you feeling today?” She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up Matt.

“I threw up earlier, so I'm kind of hungry.”

“Oh, sorry. I'll make both of you some creamy chicken Ramen with egg. Not so heavy and not so light. It will bed ready in a few minutes.” I gave her a nod.

When she left the room I carefully sat up not wake up Matt. The hand the rested on my chest fell to my lap. I didn't want to tell my mom this but my head felt like it was going to explode from crying. Its never good to go to sleep after crying so hard, it just makes you feel worse. I rubbed my temples to help ease my pounding head.

I looked down at Matt's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when asleep. He didn't have that I'll kick your ass look for just looking at him. His mouth was slightly open. Out of shear curiosity I lightly poked his cheek. I smiled at how soft it was so I did it again with a bit more pressure. The force of my finger made his cheek move up. This gave me some enterainment as I waited for food and it made me forget about my headache.

A sharp pain in my thigh caused me to let out a grunt. I looked down to see I was being pinched, my eyes shot back up to Matt's face. He was awake. I growled at him but he ignored it. Sitting up to bring his face close to mine with a smile on his face. He kissed the tip of my nose then picked me up bridle style. Wait when did he get off the bed to pick me up? He sure was good at moving with out me noticing. He walked us out of my room and into the living-room area.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” It didn't hit me until just then.

He turned around and headed for the bathroom. The door was closed so he knocked on it. My sister told us to give her a minute so we went back to the living-room to wait. My mom looked up from cook when she heard us.

“Glade to see you're up Matt.”

“Hey Ms. Mona.” Matt sat me down on one of the stools then did the same.

“I want to thank you for helping out Gabriel when we aren't home.” My mom stirred the contents of the pot.

“Its no trouble. After all it gives me an excuse to see him every day.” Matt gave me a serene smile.

I blushed at this, I punched him for even making me blush and for carrying me around. Though it felt nice being in his arms. Matt just smiled as he rubbed his sore arm.

“What are you making?” He asked as he closed his eyes taking in the nice aroma.

“Ramen with eggs. I hope thats alright with you.” Mom looked back to Matt as she spoke.

“I'm good with anything.”

After that all conversation ended. Mom finished cooking our noodles then placed it in front of us. It looked so good. Bits of egg and green onion floated in the broth. Mom always made mine this way since I love the flavor so much. When dinner was done Matt said his good-byes then went home. I went to the bathroom then went back to sleep. My mom gave me an extra pill I had for pain and that makes me sleepy.

/

Over the next few days Matt didn't come over nor did he call or text me. I sent him a few calls and texts when he didn't show up. The next day I just sent him a simple message. By day three I didn't bother sending him anything since he wasn't answering me. If something was wrong he would of told me so. My mind started to go to dark places.

It wasn't back at first, just me checking my phone every few minutes. But as more days passed that changed. I began to feel depressed and not wanting to leave my room at all. I refused to eat most times as well. I too refused to talk to anyone. Most nights I'd cried myself to sleep for having to go through the same shit I did in the past.

Why was this happening again? He said he wouldn't leave me and yet he has. He lied to me. Everyone I been with has lied to me and I hated it. What is it about that makes people keep doing this time and time again? Is it my looks? Am I too trusting, caring, selfish or stupid? Is it my personality and my anger that they hate? If thats the case then why are my mom and sister still here? They should just abandon me too. I'm not meant to be with anyone.

With all these thoughts running through my head on a daily bases caused me to have panic attacks that I suffered through alone. After they sudsided I'd get angry at myself for letting someone back into my heart after I closed and locked it. Why can relationships be like those cheesy romantic movies? They were so cute, trusting and loyal. They do have their bad moments but they still care enough to work things out and stay with one another.

As it reached a week in half with out hearing anything from Matt I gave up all hope on getting anything from him. I looked over to my phone with an angry expression. I hugged my stuffed panda my mom got for me on my birthday. I buried my face in it. I debated on if I should just delete Matt's contact info or not. As soon as the thought of deleting it entered my mind I remembered all the good times we had. How he made me blush or pout due to his teasing. How he makes me smile by his tenderness and caring for me just me but my family too. How he made me feel when we had sex for the first time.

Thinking about it brought a blush to my face. How he made sure I wanted to continue, made sure I was relaxed enough so it wouldn't hurt and the pure love I felt coming from him. Part of me doesn't want to give up on them and just trust for some reason he can't get a hold of me. Like his parents took him on a business trip or he broke his phone so he couldn't go anywhere but right home. The other part said it was all lies and just forget about him. Close my heart to everyone once and for all so I wont get hurt anymore. I'm at a loss.

I looked back at my phone once more. I checked the time, it was a quart til one. A sigh left me. I opened up my contact list scrolling down til I landed on Matt's name. My thumb hovered over it for a while. With out thinking about what I was doing and why I sent him one final message. As soon as it was sent I got out of bed putting on my favorite hoodie. I slipped on my Chi cat slippers then left the house from the back door.

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I don't know why I even bothered sending that message or why I snuck out of the house to go to the park. He wasn't going to come I knew that but it was a good excuse to get out and get much needed fresh air. I did stumble once in a while due to my light-headedness and I was out of breath from not moving so much in the past weeks. Once at the park I took a seat on a swing rocking back and forth. A cold gust of wind blew making me shiver. I pulled up my hood to help keep out of the cold air.

Thirty minutes late and I was still here alone. I knew it why would I possibly think otherwise. If he never answered any of my other messages why would he answer this one. That was stupid of me. My heart was telling me to be patient he will come while my head told me he wasn't just give up. My heart does this every time I should of learned by now not to listen to it. I just couldn't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants. Wish it wasn't like that because it makes it so much more painful when it was denied.

I started to fall forward so I grabbed hold of the chain to steady myself. I let out a sigh. It was getting too cold to be out here. I should just give up and go home, yet I didn't move. I looked out over the moon lite park and where I learned the attack occurred. The wooded area wasn't thick enough to hide any “acts” but at the same time it wasn't thin either. You could walk right up to it and not see the other side. The only way you could is if you walked a few feet into it. Hard to believe no one saw anything that day.

“Hey.”

That voice. I knew it. He came. Relief swelled up in me but that soon turned into anger. This he got but not none of my other messages. What the hell? I stood up to face him, a bit wobbly. Anger was clearly written all over my face. My body started to shake at how pissed I was.

“This you fucking got but all my other texts and calls you ignore. What the fuck is up with that? You have any idea what I went through?”

He looked away from me. “I'm sorry about that. I didn't get any of your messages until twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah right. Can you tell me why you didn't come and see or find some why to contact me. Its not that hard to do.” I balled my fists. I was getting angrier by the second.

“I couldn't.” He looked back at me with sadness in his eyes. “I was kicked out of my parents. Someone sent my dad pictures of us. Everything other then my bed, dresser and clothes were taken from me.”

Some of my anger left me at his words. His parents really kicked him out, they were after all homophobic. That was so stupid, truly stupid that his parent would do that to him just for liking another guy. Did they care what happens to him? Apparently no if they beat him to form to their ways.

“I was lucky in finding a cheap little apartment with the money I've saved over the years. The reason I wasn't able to see you was because I got a job and spent the whole week training and I get home late at night. I also had to drop out of collage.”

Damn I felt so stupid right now. He really couldn't come and see me but he could of found some why to message me. “What about your phone? Even if you got a new one you could of-”

Matt placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking. “I just got my phone. I was suppose to get it five days ago but didn't get here until today. I spent the last few hours getting things set up. I sent your mom a message telling her what went on. After that I managed to find any old text and call messages over the past week.”

I looked down. He was telling the truth I could feel it in my heart but my mind kept telling me it was all lies. As of right now I will go with my heart, even if it gets crushed by doing so. I went down to my knees as I processed the information I got and to sort out how I was feeling. I noticed Matt mimicking me. He placed two finger under my chin so I could meet him. He placed a kiss to my lips. I pulled back when I felt something cold touch my chin. I took notice of two small cone shaped piercings on his bottom lip.

I lightly touched one with my finger. “When did you get this?”

“I've always had them and this one too.” He stuck out his tongue showing me a tongue ring.

“I don't remember seeing them before or felt them?” None of them coming to mind.

“My parents and the school wouldn't let me have them so I wore retainers.”

“They allowed the brow and industrial? That don't make since.”

“My hair covers the brow one most of the time, other times it looks like I have freckles there since its so small. School doesn't care about the industrial but parents hated it, well my dad did. Mom convinced him to let me keep it.” He gave me a small smile. “ If you don't like my snake bits or tongue ring I can always take them out for you. I don't mind.”

I shook my head. “No its fine. It suits you.” everything I felt slowly going away the longer I was with him, but it stayed in the back of my mind threatening to come back when I let my guard down.

He gave me a smirk and gave me another kiss. “Come on its late and getting colder by the minute.”

I stood up with him. I looked out towards the street no seeing the motorbike or any other vehicles. I looked back at Matt.

“Where's your bike?”

“Not mine. We will have to walk. I'm working on getting a scooter or a car so I don't have to take the bus.”

/

We ended up going to Matt's new place. The outside of the apartment building was nice though you can tell through the darkness the paint was chipping off in some places. The grounds had flowers and tress planted every where giving it a homely feel. We went up to the second floor and down the the hall to the far side of the building. The hall ways were closed in but were exposed to the elements. It wasn't a bad thing unless it was raining very hard or ice built up. I hoped that they salted them during winter.

Matt opened the door. We entered a four by six foyer followed by a narrow kitchen area. We entered what looked like a living-room/Dinning room/Bedroom. To the left of the bed was a door to what I assume was the bathroom. All that was in the small space was his bed, to the left wall his dresser, a table opposite of the bed with a small box TV and lamp next to it. There was a big sliding window a foot from the TV. That was pretty much it

The kitchen area had a sink, an oven, cabinets and a fridge that was half the size of a normal fridge was. His apartment was sad to me. This seemed like a place for lonely bachelors or older widowed peopled lived. I was happy he had a place and not on the streets.

I went up to the window looking out. I placed my hand on the cool glass. All the feeling that went away started to come back. He has a right to know what I fully went through this past week. Part of me was afraid to let him know because he may leave for real but it had to be done.

“You don't know how I felt this week. I thought you left me like every one else I dated did. I had really bad panic attacks, I cried myself to sleep, I ignored my family, barely ate and thought you left because of something I did. I fought with myself on giving up and forgetting about you or remember all the good times and how I felt when I was with you.” Not the best way of expressing how I felt but it was a start. I just hoped he got my feelings anyway.

Arms wrapped around my waist and Matt's chin rested on my shoulder. “I'm sorry. If I had the time I would of contacted you to let you know what was going on. I didn't want you to think I left you after I told you I wouldn't.”

My fist clenched on the glass. He seemed like he was sorry about it but I couldn't believe that. People can easily lie through words and sometimes their actions if they were good at it. I turned around in his arms to face him. He looked really regretful. Lies my head told me.

“I'm really sorry Gabriel.”

“Prove it.” His eyes widen at my words. “ I want you to prove it to me. Not with words because words can be twisted so easily. Not through actions either because that too can be twisted. I want to feel it. I want to see your true emotions. I want to see your soul laid bare to me. Thats the only way.”

He looked at me shocked. He looked lost on what to do since he couldn't say or show it. I would be lost too if I was told the same thing. I was just too fragile to believe in anything other than his bare boned emotions. I know that sounds odd and its hard to explain it but that what my heart and mind wants to feel better.

He slowly grabbed hold of my cheeks and hesitantly placed a tender kiss to my lips. It was so tender that he thought I might break if it was anything else. I had to close my eyes to prevent the tears that swelled up. I don't know why I wanted to start crying perhaps it was from being mentally drained or how Matt was being.

He tighten his hold on my waist then lifted me up walking over to the bed. He laid me down on my side and crawled in after to face me. He brushed his finger ever so lightly on my cheek and would wipe away any tears that may have fallen. I looked at him in the eyes, the moon light making them look like they were glowing. I could feel him opening up himself and invite me in. I could see everything from those eyes. He truly loved and cared about me. This caused more tears to fall.

Matt scooted a bit closer to me holding my face in his hands. He used both thumbs to wipe away my tears. He placed a kiss to my forehead, nose and eye lids. I buried my face in his chest. I felt warm and safe. This is what I needed. I missed this and craved it the past week. Now that I have it I didn't want to let it go. Matt ran his hands through my hair. After a minute I looked back up him in the eye. I'm sure I looked a mess. Red puffy eyes along with a red nose and soaked cheeks.

Matt scooted down so he could place a kiss to my lips. This one wasn't as tender as the first. I kissed back, hand gripping his hair. He pulled away to adjust his head to get a better angel. This time the kiss was a little more aggressive more so on my part than his. I missed this I needed more. I need his absorb all his emotions that he was pouring out. I could feel how sorry he was for how he made me feel, how worried he is about me and most of all how much he loved me.

I grabbed hold of Matt's shirt when he licked at my lips asking for entrance. I parted them allowing access. His tongue ring clicked on my teeth throwing me off a bit but that didn't me. Oddly enough the ring felt good running across my tongue and roof of my mouth. I let go of his shirt moving down to the hem. Personally I didn't want to go any further than just kissing but my body yearn for more. More touch or skin. I wanted to feel everything about him. I grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled up. Matt rolled on top of me and broke the kiss so I could get the shirt off.

My hands ran over his chest and stomach. He was so toned. You can tell by looking but feeling was a different matter all together. The tip od my fingers touched his naval piercing this made his stomach tighten. It must of surprised him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Matt ran his hands down my sides then took my shirt off. I was a little embarrassed from loosing weight. My ribs shown a bit more than I would like and my hip bones shown more too. Matt didn't seem to notice or care as he went to kiss where I broken my ribs. They were light and sweet. He decided to kiss me all the way up til he reached my lips. I gave an experimental roll of my hips against his. He returned it. After a minute or so we were both at full sail. He lifted his hips off mine so he could take off his pants. He was just in his boxers. I allowed him to take off my soft pants, though I didn't have any boxers under mine.

This surprised him. I most never put on underwear after I get out of the shower if I was going to go to bed. Matt took off his boxers then laid back down on me. The full on skin on skin contact made me gasp. Its been a long time since we were naked like this. Matt kissed my cheek, rocking his hips against mine. I dug my nails into his shoulder. I wanted more

Matt stuck three of his fingers in his. I furrowed my brows at his action. After a minute he pulled them out and moved his hand down between us pressing a finger against my entrance.

“This may harder to do since I don't have any lube and saliva isn't the best to use because its dries out way too fast. I'll take my time to make sure you're stretched out well and when the times comes I'll go in slow. If at any point you want to stop tell me.” Matt said placing a kiss to my jaw.

“Alright.” I took in a breath at the same time he pushed a finger in. “Ah!”

He was right, saliva wasn't the best. He stopped his movement to make sure I was okay. I gave him a nod to continue. It was just very uncomfortable. He slowly started to move his finger again at a slow and steady pace. Soon he added another finger. I gritted my teeth at the dry friction. Matt gave me a kiss every time I made a paid face. He added a third finger when I was comfortable with the two.

By this time I noticed he was slowly stroking himself. I cocked my head to the side at this. I never seen him do this, well we did have sex only one time before. Was he trying to get himself more in the mood or was he getting so turned by him finger fucking me? Matt met my eyes and stopping what he was doing.

“What?” He asked.

I looked away. Why did I have to speak? I could just ignore what he was doing but then he may ask me again til I answered him or stop fingering me. I looked back at him.

“Why are you doing that?” I gestured to his hand that was holding himself.

“Trying to lube myself up with my own pre-”

“I get it. I get it. No need to finish what you were saying. “ I blushed as I waved my hands in the air.

A laugh escaped him. “You asked did you not?”

“Yeah but... I don't know.” I looked away once more.

“Hey its okay.” He turned my face to look at him. I visibly flinched at his dirty hand. Matt gave me a sideways smile. “There isn't anything on my hand. I wont touch your if there was. I know how you are.”

He was right, his hand didn't feel like it had anything on it. Still the thought of it being on his dick then my face grossed me out a little. Matt curled his fingers inside of me hitting the sweet spot. I closed my eyes, my mouth falling open as a quiet gasp and my back arched off the bed. It felt so good. He hit it a few more times, making me panting mess. He pulled out his fingers. A growl of disappointment left me.

He pulled me on to his lap. He positioned himself then lowered me down. I took a few steady breath to relax myself as he entered me. This time around it took much longer til it was full in and it hurt some too. Because of the pain I went soft. Matt gave me a few pecks to my lips and cheeks to apologies for how hard it was for me. A tear roll down my face. Matt wiped it away.

“I'm sorry. Maybe we should stop until I can buy some lube.” I shook my head 'no'. I still needed this. “Why not? You're in pain.”

“I know but... I want this.” I placed my hand on his shoulders. “Just give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

Matt placed a hand around my back and laid me carefully on down.. At first the movement hurt then it went away quickly. Being on my back made it less painful. Just to make sure I waited a minute before I moved my hips. There was no pain. Matt took that as a sign to move. He gave shallow thrust to test the waters even more. When I didn't wince in pain he laid his body down on mine, keeping up with the shallow thrusts.

After long I wanted more so I angled my hips slightly, this made Matt hit my G-spot. I threw my head back letting out a moan. Matt picked up his pace some. He found my lips locking us in a deep passionate kiss. I wrapped one arm around his neck and other gripped his bicep. He placed one hand under my my head and other on my lower back.

I was so intoxicated with this feeling of warmth and love that I didn't realize I was at my limit. I wanted to pull out of the kiss but Matt wouldn't let me. He deepened it even more if it was possible. His movements were faster than before. He must be reaching his limit as well. I tightened my grip on him and he did the same to me bring out bodies even closer. It hurt my ribs some but it was nothing to friction I needed on my cock. In no time at all I climaxed, my seed covering both if our stomachs. Matt gave a few more rough thrusts before he came too.

After a minute Matt pulled away from the kiss and out of me. We were both panting hard. Matt sat up resting his hands on his knees. I just looked up at him. Something about how he looked at this moment hit me making my heart skip a beat. I sat up slowly til I rested my weight on my knees. I cupped his cheeks kissing his forehead even though it was sweaty. I then placed my forehead against his.

“What are you doing?” He asked once his breathing got back to normal.

“I love you.” He moved back at my words. I didn't move or look at him. I could hell he was shocked that I said those words. “I love you and I thank you.” Tears threatening to fall again.

“For what?”

I looked up at him this time. “For opening and showing me how you feel. I'm so intoxicated by it. So addicted to it. I love the way it makes me feel and I don't want it to stop but...” I stopped for a moment. Shaking my head as I left the sentence unfinished. I didn't want to ruin this moment because of my stupid thoughts.

I could tell he wanted to ask med to finish what I was saying but left it alone. My eyes felt heavy. I really wore myself out since I haven't done anything in a long time. Matt took notice of it placing me back down on the bed and placing the blankets over me. Not soon after I was fast asleep.

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Awoke slowly. My eyes seeing the back of Matt's head. Matt? Why is he here? Suddenly the events of last night came to me. That right he met me at the park and we came back to his place. All the talking and acts we did last night me feel good but the part of my brain kept telling me not to believe it. I guess things weren't fully settled with me yet. What more needs to be done for me to fully believe Matt's love and that he wont leave me? I curled in on myself and lowered my eye lids. Why do I have to go through this? Why have this stupid self doubt? I hate it, I hate it so much.

An annoying ring caused me to jump and almost falling out of the bed. This woke up Matt too. I quickly closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep. I didn't want him knowing I was up yet and start asking me if I was alright. I followed his movements by the sounds he made. There was a rustling then he spoke.

“Hello?”

A pause. There other person must be talking. I felt a pair of eyes on me before he told whoever to hold on a minute. He walked away to what sounded like the front door. He didn't go out. I opened my eyes just staring at the far wall.

“He's here.”

Huh? Who the hell is he talking to and why were they talking about me? I could barely here what he was saying since he was whispering. Apparently he didn't want to wake me up with what was being said. Perhaps he was talking to another lover and didn't want me to hear in case I woke up. My whole mood feel at this thought. I think its time I left before I start to break down at the lies once more.

I removed the blankets, standing up and putting on my pants. I looked around for my shirt and hoodie. Walking over when I spotted them then putting them on. I looked down to my feet in thought. This was it. This is the last time I will see him. Last night left me feeling great but I can't take this _lying_ anymore. The heartache is just too much for me and I wanted to get it over with fast so I could forget it just as fast.

“Where are you going?” Arms wrapped around my waist.

With out answering I tried to walked away but he had a tight hold. I tried praying his arms off of me with no such luck. He was much stronger than me. He moved one arm to my chest as he lifted me off the ground. This made me want to get out of his hold even more so I thrashed around not caring at all about my broken ribs. I just wanted to go.

“You need to stop that or you are going to hurt your ribs even more.”

I don't care I wanted, no I need to get out of here. My flight or flight instincts kicked in. My breathing started to pick up as well. I was about to have a panic attack. I wanted to get away even more so my thrashed became even worse. My thrashing caused Matt to loose his balance and he let go of me. Luckily I didn't fall on the floor but back on the bed. I went to get up but Matt held me down by holding my hands above my head and him straddling me.

“Gabriel what wrong?” He asked concered.

With out thinking I spoke. “Who the fuck were you on the phone with? Why were you being so secretive when you were talking to them? Are you seeing someone else and don't want me to know? If so then why are you still with me and lied to me!?” By the end of my questions tears were falling and my breathing came out labored and my heart was pounding in chest. I was having a panic attack.

His normal stoic face turned to one of surprise then to anger. “It was your mother. She went to check on you and found you missing. She couldn't find you anywhere so she called me when she saw the message I left her. She figured that I might know where you were. I was being quiet because I thought you were still fucking asleep.”

My eyes widen in shock. Of course. I forgot that I wasn't at home and me not being there when she woke up would freak her out. I was so fucking stupid. My breathing got caught in my throat and was hard to get any air into my lungs. Matt let go of my hands. I grabbed the front of my hoodie as I tried to steady my breathing.

Matt expression change into a soft one as he stroked my cheek. “I would never cheat on you. I wouldn't want to be with you if I didn't love you no would I've made love to you last night. Why would I throw away the one good thing that has happened to me after all these years? I would the stupidest person on earth if I did.”

He kissed my cheek right under my eye. Matt pulled back from me. I gritted my teeth and dug the heel of my hands into my eyes. I can't take this. My head was swirling with many different emotions and thoughts. This was tearing me apart. I was torn between my heart and my mind. Why am I so fucked up that I can't be happy with what in front of me? Am I being punished for something I did or didn't do? Matt doesn't deserve someone like me. It doesn't matter if I made him happy and himself. He needs to find someone who isn't as fucked up as me.

My hands were pried from my eyes. I was met with golden-orange. He looked worried about me. He shouldn't and he doesn't need too. I wanted to run away from it.

“Stop.” Tears flowed from my eyes now. “Stop giving me that look. I don't serve it not do you deserve someone like me. You need to find someone who isn't so fucked up.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He got off and sat next to me. “Why are you saying this? Are you not happy? You seemed like you were last night.”

“I-I am happy, its just...” I trailed off. I didn't wan to do this now. I don't even know if I could explain what going on with me. If I could he would most likely leave me but at the same time I don't want that to happen. I, myself was confused on what I wanted.

“Gabriel?” He reached out to touch me but I turned away from it.

“I want to go home.” I just wanted to crawl into my bed and shut out the rest of the world til I sort things out with myself.

“Okay.” Matt stood up putting on some clothes. “I'll walk you home.”

/

Matt walked me up to the front door. He tried to give me a kiss but I denied him one as I opened up the door. My mom ran up to me give me a hug. I half heartily returned it before pulled out of it and going into my room. Not bothering to close the door. Crawling into bed, going under the covers holding my panda tight to my chest. I could hear voices from the front door. Mom and Matt must be talking. I strained my ears to hear what was being said.

“Thank you for caring for him last night, Matt.”

“Its not problem.”

“Whats wrong?”

There was a pause for moment then Matt spoke up.

“He seemed to be happy after we talked last night but this morning when you called he I was talking to someone else and was acting weird. He said I don't deserve someone like him and he wouldn't tell me why.”

My heart ached. He sounded so sad and hurt. I knew my mom was going to hell him since I couldn't. He doesn't need to hear it from someone else but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

“Well he has Autophobia. When he was nine he witness his father abandon the family. He was left alone for hour. When I got home from work I found him crying in the corner. He thought his whole family had left him. Every day for the next year he would think I abandoned him too when I went to work. I would have to hold him for hours til he calmed down. So I asked my mom and dad to come down to help us.

“Sadly they passed away two years later, that caused a set back with him. When he got older he was in a two year relationship with someone and they up and left him with out saying anything. Then when he was eighteen any relationship he had they would do the same thing or cheat on him. So he thought you left him when he couldn't get a hold of you. It was so heart breaking seeing him go through that with out wanting any kind of help...”

I turned the rest of it out. I didn't want to hear his reaction or how much my mom suffered because of my actions. I brought my legs up close to my chest as I could. I wanted to disappear. I caused my family so much heartach this past week. I should of let them help but I was being stubborn. I wanted to deny that Matt wasn't responding to me and I was having panic attacks and bouts of depression over it. Denying things never helped any one, I see that now. If I could turn back time I would let them help or give Matt the benefit of the doubt.

The blanket was removed him my head as a hand ran through my hair. I looked back to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was Matt. He sported a somber face from knowing what I couldn't tell him. He got into bed with me, crawling over so he could face me. I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes but he made me look back up at him.

“It seem that were are both broken.” He moved a lock of hair that covered my eyes. “I believe we need each other so we can mend our wounds. Like I told you, you are the first good thing that has happened to me and I mean that. You made me feel free of the harden hold my parents had over me. You were the first relationship I've had where I didn't feel like I was being used. Hell you are the first person I felt any kind of attraction to both nonsexual and sexual.

Its all because of you I am who I truly am today and I love that. I honestly believe no one else could do this. I can't believe in this short amount of time of being with you I've changed so much and fell so deeply in love.”

My eyes were wide through his whole story. He was baring his soul to me. I could feel the truth and love behind everything he was saying. I felt a little light-headed and it wasn't because of my injury but from the flow of raw emotion I was getting. I wanted to say something but nothing would come out right if I tried now. Matt just laid there waiting for me to respond.

He was right. We were broken and we can fix each other. Since I got with him I didn't have any worries or thoughts about him leaving until I thought he did. I needed him in my life. He was the cure I needed and I was his. I have to tell him this. I reached my hand out towards him, he laced our fingers together.

“You're right. I've just been too stupid to see it. I didn't have any worries I had in my past relationships with you. You made me feel like I needed and loved. I never had that with anyone else. I'm glade I was able to help you be who you truly are. I love you so much too.”

Thats sounded like a mess to me but it made sense to Matt since he had a smile on his face. He let go of my hand to hold the back of my head using his thumb to stroke my hair. A light blush came to my face. That part of my brain telling me it was all a lie was gone. All doubt and fear vanished into thin air. I had Matt and that all I needed and he was the same with me.

_'I guess its meant to be, forever you and me, after all'_

We both turned to where the music was coming from. My sister walked by with her phone in her hands. She must have been listening to Cher since she liked her. That was too weird that thats the song would was listening to and that part playing as she walked back. We looked at each other, a light laughing coming from us.

“Wow that was pretty ironic, wasn't it?” Matt asked.

It really was. A rush of foot steps came towards my door held off any response. I looked back to see my sister there her face full of excitement. She jumped onto my bed using me to put her weight on me as she leaned over to look at Matt. I winched in pain.

“Matt! Its so good to see you! We all missed you so much!” She was realy excited that she kept adding more and more weight down on my torso cauing me more pain.

“Little miss. You might want to get off your brother, you;re hurting him.”

“Oh!” Ella got off of me. “I'm so sorry Gabby.”

“Ella sweetie, would you mind coming to help me with something?” I looked back to see my mom at the door.”

Gabriella's face fell. “Do I have to?”

“Only you can help me with it.”

“Okay.”

My sister got off the bed and walked out the door. My mom gave me a wink as she closed the door behind her. She came just to help and give is some alone time. She knew we needed it after everything that went on. I thanked her in my head. I rolled over to my back holding my ribs as I did so. Matt sat up on his elbow to look me over.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey come to think about it, did they hurt last night when we had sex?” Matt asked curiously.

I shook my head 'no'. “I didn't notice the pain until now. They didn't hurt then because I was in so much ecstasy I felt no pain.” I can't believe I said that. I'm sure my face was beat red.

“No need to be embarrassed about saying that.” Matt put his head on my shoulder. “Research has proven having sex does help relief pain.”

“Huh.” You learn something new every day.

“Halloween is right around the corner. Do you have any plans?”

“Well I always take my sister out trick-or-treating every year,”

“Do you dress up with her?”

Whats with all the questions all of a sudden? It was really odd. “I did when she was five or six. After you get made fun of it you just stop doing it.”

“Thats stupid. Adults do it all the time for parties and conventions and they don't get made fun of.” Matt had a point there. “Though it must be fun doing that every year.”

The last part caught me off guard. From his tone it sounded like he had never gone out and done it before. I looked over at him.

“Have you never gone trick-or-treating?”

“With how strict my parents were we never celebrated any holiday. The only thing we did was celebrate was birthdays but that was limited to surgar free dessert and one present.”

That was horrible. It was like he didn't have a childhood. Every kids celebrate holidays from where ever they were from. I think its time he experienced what it was all about as well as different holidays.

“Do you want to come with us?”

Matt's head shot up to look at me. “Thats would be nice, thanks.”

 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

It was the day before Halloween and I was starting to worry about Ella not have a costume yet. Mom normally took her to go shopping when they first start to put out the costumes in stores. I wonder why she didn't do that this year. Were we having money troubles this month or was it something else? I pondered this for a few minutes but ended up giving up on the thought since my head started to hurt.

I scanned through my Facebook page on my phone. I didn't have many friends on here just family or m y friends who are off in collage in another state, rest were pages I liked. Boy did they post some weird shit. Like this one page posted a link to a website about what a woman needs to know about her clitoris. I suppose its good for them to know this but I so don't want to.

A knock on the door caught my attention. I put my phone down and looked over to see my mom leaning at my door with her hands behind her back. I cocked an eye brow at this and she just smiled at me.

“I got you something.” My mom sing songed and hopped into my room some. I never seen her hop before.

This confused me. Was she up to something? “Yes?”

She took whatever was behind her back holding it out in front of her. In a clear bag was a pair of brown cat ears and a tail. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. A smile came to her face.

“Work gave me these so they can go through a trail run. They asked me if I could get you kids to try them out and to report back on how they work or if there are any bugs.”

“Bug? What kind of bugs?” I asked. I hope these don't explode or something.

She placed it on my bed. “These are a new product that fuse with the wearer and will move like a how real animals move. It will also react to emotions. There are senors in the ears and base of the tail. It will only come off with your finger print. What they want to know is if the scan doesn't work to scan your finger or re-scan to take them off. The last thing they want to know is find they don't react to your emotions or dont move at all.

“Now if the scan doesn't work when you try to take them off all we have to do is go to the office and they can remove it remotely.”

That wasn't as bad as I was thinking. I guess I could try these out for her. Its the least I can do right now.

“I guess I can try them out for a few minutes.”

“Oh no dear you can't just do it for a few minutes. It could take longer for anything to show.” My face fell at this. “I'm going to need you to wear it all day tomorrow when you take your sister out. But you can try them out now if you want.”

My mom left my room before I could even give her a reply. A sigh left my mouth, taking out the items from the bag. I searched on the inside of the ears for the scanner and placed my finger on it. After a second there was a light buzz. I guess that meant the scan was complete. I removed my finger doing the same to the other ear and tail. I got off the bed and over to my full body mirror. I parted my hair to make room for the ears and placed it against my head. A small chill ran from the ear and it did it again when I put the other ear on.

I turned my back to the mirror the pulled down my pants some so I could place the tail just above my butt. This time a chill ran up from the tail then up my spine to my head. Man that felt so weird. Would this happen ever time I put on and took them off? It was such an odd sensation to have extra appendages.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt stupid wearing these. An odd feeling of something swishing behind me caused me to jump then something lay flat against my head made me jump even more. I let out a frustrated growl, this was going to take a lot of time to get use to it. I reached up to touch one of the ears. I felt my own fingers grazing the soft fur. Giving an experimental pull on the ear made me wince in pain. I did the same thing again with the tail, still the same thing.

This was so alien to me but it was also so cool. The fur really felt like cat fur and it was so soft almost silky that I wanted to cuddle with the tail.

“Gabriel come out and let us see what it looks like.” Mom called out to me.

My ears went flat against my head. I didn't want to go out there let alone out in public tomorrow. I didn't want to be made fun of again. Reluctantly I stepped out of my room and into the living-room. My mom 'awed' at me when she saw what I looked like. The tip of my tail twitched side to side. My mom walked up to me reaching up to rub one of my ears. So weird, so weird yet it felt so good that I wanted to purr.

My eyes caught sight of my sister behind mom. She too had a set of ears and a tail but her's looked more like that of a dogs, a Pomeranian. Her colors were a sandy blonde and the tail was curled and really fluffy was waging a like mad. She must have been happy or excited to see me like this.

“Oh my gosh Gabby you look really cute.” Ella clapped her hands together.

“You really do. The cat look really suites you.” My mom stopped rubbing my ears.

I could feel the hairs on my tail bristle out as my tails slashed back and forth. My ears flat against my head. “I'm not cute. I feel ridiculous wearing these.”

“Don't be like that sweetie. You do look cute and I thank you for doing this for me. I know you haven't dressed up in a long time but I'm going to make you an outfit to go with the ears and tail. Can you bring me a pair of pants that you don't care about and a shirt or two. Also those boots I got you last year you hardly wear.”

The hair on my tail went down and it stopped moving. “Alright.”

I went back to my room searching my closet for the said items. I found a pair of somewhat tight pair black soft pants, a black ¾ sleeve shirt with a hood, a sleeveless gray shirt that came down to my groin area and my dark brown boots that came up to my knees. I carried the items out to my mom. She took them from me and went into her room so she could work on my outfit. I went back to my room taking off the ears and tail then went to bed.

/

The next day I awoke to my sister coming into my room and jumping on my bed. I rolled over to face her, opening one eye. She was dressed up a light blue dress that belled out at the bottom with ruffles. The sleeves came down to her wrists that has lace and lace was on the collar too. She had on white stockings with white boots. She also had on her ears and tail.

“Come on Gabby lets go to the park.”

I grabbed my phone to see what time it was, it was five thirty in the morning. I groaned as I put my phone back. As I looked back at my sister I could tell she was still pretty tired.

“Hey its too early right now. Lets go back to sleep for now and at ten we will go.” She nodded her head. I scooted over and patted the bed. “Come lay down.”

She took off her shoes then got into bed with me. She snuggled up to my side falling asleep right away. It took me a few minutes to fall back asleep.

My phone vibrating woke me up this time around. As I turned on my phone I saw that it was noon. I looked over to my side to see that Ella was still asleep. Unlocking my phone I saw I had a text from Matt. It was just a simple 'good afternoon'.

 _'uh..so far it is, this morning not so much.'_ I sent to him.

Almost immediately I got a reply.

_'Why, what happened?'_

I lifted up my phone above me to take a picture of both Ella and myself. I sent it to him with a message that said I was woken up at five thirty. I put my phone down and closed my eyes for a moment. I stretched out my body, back popping as I did so. My phone vibrated. I picked it up to see what Matt said.

_'sorry about that. What is she wearing?'_

_'you'll see. Meet us at the park in thirty minutes'_

I put my phone down then woke up my sister. I told her to go get something to eat while I got ready. She bounced out of my room in a hurry. I went into the bathroom bringing the ears and tail with me. Once I entered I saw the clothing I brought to her. I picked up the shirt. She combined the two shirts, man my mom was good at sewing. It looked like it was always one shirt. I looked at the pants, not much was done other than a U shape hole so the tail could fit. She also fixed up the boots with some little detail to make them look old timey.

I stripped off my clothes and put on the new ones. I had to fasten the pants with the string belt my mom had made to go with them. I noticed there was also a thick black belt. I remembered its a fashion thing to have it around the waist. I put that on over my shirt. I fixed up my hair some before putting on the ears. A chill ran down the ears. I lifted up the back of my shirt to attach the tail. The same chill from before rain up my spine. I looked into the mirror to check myself out before I left the bathroom.

/

We arrived at the park. I headed over to the swings taking one to face the jungle gym. Ella ran up to me tail wagging like crazy. Now Ella really did look adorable, maybe its because she did act like a over active puppy some times.

“Do you want to play with me?”

“I'm sorry not today. My ribs are really hurting me.”

Her tail stopped wagging and her ears drooped. “Okay.”

She ran off to go play on the jungle gym. She was really disappointed but it couldn't be helped. Ever since she put all of her weight on my side they have been hurting bad and nothing helped the pain. Unconsciously I placed my hand over my ribs. The touch hurt me but the warm from my hand was soothing. I couldn't wait til they were healed but then I would have to deal with then hurting once in a while and more so when it rained.

A big gust of wind blew causing me to close my eyes. It was chilly out today, I'm just glad it was too cold out yet. Once the wind passed I opened back open my eyes. I took notice of my sister's excited face for a moment before it fell but her tail was still wagging. Matt must be here and he told her to be quiet so he could sneak up on me.

A smile came to my lips thinking he could surprise me. When I felt his presence behind me I grabbed hold of the chains to support me when I tilted my head back to look at him. He was taken back by this and it caused my smile grow. It was nice having the upper hand this time around.

“Hey Matt.”

I stood up so I could get a better look at him. Placed on top of his head wear a pair of worn looking golden ears with one partly missing. His hair was slicked back with the colored hair spray that consisted of greens and yellows. His eyes had dark black eye shadow that was smudged around and down one side. His body was sporting a dirtied white dress shirt, black pants and vest. Some parts of the shirt and pants were torn and frayed in some places. I knew who he was dressed up as and he was my favorite game character.

“Looking good there springtrap.”

Matt got out of his stupor giving me a once over. “Looking good yourself my little kitty.” A blush came to my face. “I thought you didn't dress up anymore?”

“Hi Matt.” My sister gave Matt a big hug. “Do you like my costume?”

Matt looked down at her with a smile on his face. “Yes I do. Who are you suppose do be Little miss?”

“I'm a princess.” She said as her tail wagged again. Man it sure liked to move, I can picture all the times she got happy or excited as tail moving behind him.

Matt cocked his head to the side at the sight of the tail. “Whats that?”

“Oh momma goes these for us to try out. I got a dog and Gabby got a cat.”

“Mom got these from work to test out, just to make sure there were no bugs. She also made this for me, so thats why I'm dressed up.” I explained.

Matt gave me a playful look as he got near me. My whole body tensed at what he was going to do. A sharp tingly ran up my spine as he touched the base of my tail, running his hands up to the tip. This caused my ears to go flat against my head. Matt gave a chuckle as he pulled on it. A small ting of pain hit me. I turned around to get my tail away from his hands.

“Stop.”

He of course didn't and I didn't expect him too. He reached out to grab one of my ears, using his thumb to rub the inside of it. My eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure coursing through my body.

“S-stop.” My voice hitched. By now I'm sure my face was red.

He still didn't stop his actions. I tried to pull his hand away with no luck

“Are you two going to get married?” Ella asked us.

This made him stop what he was going. I looked over to my sister with wide eyes and jaw to the ground. Why the hell did she ask us that? What in the world made her ask that anyway? It was clear out of the blue. My brain must of short circuited at this because I couldn't bring myself to talk. Matt must of felt the same way since he was talking or moving either. I recovered fast then expected.

“What the hell? We only been together for for almost three months. Thats way too soon to be thinking about that.” I was speaking a little too loud and a pitch higher than normal. My face felt really hot. I was so embarrassed that my tail wrapped itself around my leg while it was bristled.

Ella's ears drooped some. “Well just because how you to act with either other.”

“What do you mean?” Matt finally was able to speak.

“Um. You are so affectionate with one another, you support each other and you work on your problems. Plus you look and act like a newly married couple.” Her ears perked up. “Momma, my friends and my friends parents see it too.”

Did people really see us like that? If so I never noticed anything. I've only seen people give us odd looks for even being together. That was a normal thing I seen since some people just can't get past same sex relationships or even open ones. Its sad that there are people like that in the world. You can't help who you fall in love with.

I saw Matt kneel down next to Ella. “Who know, perhaps some time down the line we might. Then you can help him pick out a nice dress to wear.”

My ears went flat against my head and my tail shot out behind me swishing violently. “I'm not a girl! If anything we would both be wearing suits.” My tail stopped moving at the last part. What did I just say? Did I really say that? Why did I go along with them?

“Oh ho!” Matt turned to look at me with a smile on his face. “I'd love to see that. A dark dress shirt with a black vest, jacket and pants. I can see it now and it looks good on you.”

“Shut up!”

/

A few hours later we took my sister to go trick or treating. I was still upset about the wedding talk. Every once in a while they would make fun of me wearing a a beautiful white dress or make wedding plans. A lot of people gave us strange looks while others thought it was cute that my sister wanted to plan a wedding. I tried my best to ignore them but my tail twitching gave me away every time.

At all the houses we visited the people who passed out candy loved my sister's outfit and called Matt and myself her body guards. I looked like one, Matt not so much. These people must not of heard of Five night's at Freddy's. A few kids up to mid teens would stop Matt to ask for a picture with Spring trap.

We were out for a few hours. Ella got a full bag of candy. It was so heavy that I had to carry it for her. Matt had to say his good-byes saying he wanted to get out of these dirty clothes and that he had to work in the morning. He gave kiss for he took off. When Ella and I got home my mom was sitting in the living-room watching TV. We sorted out the candy to make sure nothing was tampered with, also take out the ones she couldn't eat do to an allergy.

Mom started dinner not long after that. I went to take a shower. I forgot to take off the ears and tail so when the water hits them it caused me to jump back because a minor shock ran through me. I quickly took them off so u could clean up. When I got out dinner was ready. Chicken and rice with broccoli.

Ella went to bed after dinner since she had school in the morning. Mom and I stay up for a while watching the news. Nothing of any big importance just some things about the economy and what the President did. This was making me sleepy, I don't know how my mom could watch this stuff. Maybe it helped her go to sleep. Before going to bed I told her how the ears and tail functioned before going to bed. But before I made it out of the living-room breaking news story came on. I turned back to see what it was about.

The TV showed the down part of the city with a young news reporter. She had long blonde hair and a light brown dress suit. There were cops in the back ground holding back bystanders.

“About twenty minutes ago a young man collapsed, not moving. Eye witnesses say he was holding his chest as he gave out short staggered breaths before he collapsed. One eye witness who rushed over to help him said he was covered in sweat and vomit.

“Paramedics declared him dead on sight. As of now we don't have any information on if this was a natural death or if someone did this. We will keep you informed once we get any more information.”

 


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update but I'm having major issues with my eyes and trying to find contacts and or glasses that wont cause me to get bad headaches any more. its been going on 3 weeks now with no luck. I hope this prob can be solved soon. so until then updates will take a while since i can't look at the screen for more than 10 mins in a day

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_**3 rd POV** _

After Matt left he went home so he could take off the make up and hair spray off. Instead of going to bed once he cleaned up he put on a gray long sleeve hooded shirt and a pair of blank jeans then left. What he told Gabriel wasn't a lie, he did need to go to work in the morning it just he needed to do something first. He went down to a local bar and taking a seat on an empty bar stool. Matt's eyes scanned the room landing on what he had came here for. They were off in the corner with what looked like a few close friends. They were really tipsy.

A smile came to Matt's face as he put his hands in the pocket of his shirt fiddling with whats ever in his packets. The bar tender asked what he wanted to drink, not bother asking for his ID. Matt got himself a rum and coke. He took a sip once the glass was placed in front of him. He turned around in his seat so he could watch his target. A look of disgust came over the Raven's face as he watched his target flirt poorly with this young lady. Matt turned back round so he could down his drink, grimacing as he did.

The Ravenette looked to the side when he felt a presence come near him. His target finally came up to the bar to get another drink. The person turned to looked out at the crowd as he waited for his drink. The bar tender put the glass down on the counter then walked off. Matt glanced around to make sure no one was watching him as he went to grab the glass, hand over the rim of it.

The person turned around to see Matt going for the glass.

“Hey what the hell are you doing? Thats mine!” They shouted.

Matt looked up putting on an innocent face. “Oh sorry. It looks like my drink.” He took his hand off the glass.

They had a sneer on their face. “I don't want that after you touched it. Can I get another one please.” They turned to the bar tender then back too look out at the crowd.

“I'm really sorry.”

They looked side ways over to Matt. “You're that Fag from of top of the roof. Where is your little flamer at or are you scoping out a new cock sucker?”

Matt grimaced at that but played it off like it didn't bother him. “He is at home. Going out like this isn't his kind of thing.”

The bar tender set the new glass down then walked off. With out the guy looking Matt switched the drinks then took a sip of the new one. It burned his throat as it went down. It must have been whiskey. It was gross and Matt wanted to puke but he held it in. The guy turned around taking his drink.

“Yeah sure, You're probably looking for a new play thing.”

“Are you offering?” Matt gave him a smile.

A fist connected with Matt's chin. The glass slipped from his hands landing on the bar with a loud clank. The bar tender and a few other people at the bar looked over to see what was happening. Matt rubbed his jaw. As his hand cover his lower jaw a smile came to his face. He wanted this guy to cause a scene to make him look bad. The young lady who the guy was flirting with came running up to check on Matt.

“Are you alright?” She looked over to the guy. “What the hell did you do that for?”

He pointed his free finger at Matt. “This faggot was coming onto me?”

“Thats no reason to hit him like that. You could of simply said no thank you then walk away.” The young lady screeched at him.

Matt patted her hand. “Its fine there sweetie. I shouldn't have said what I did to him.”

The guy let out a grunt then chugged the last bit of his drink. Giving Matt a dirty look before grabbing the lady's hands so they could go back to their group of friends. The lady shook her hand free before returning her attention back to Matt checking out the red mark on his chin. The guy tried to grab her hand once more but she released herself from his hold.

“You rather be with this fairy than come back with me.”

She turned sharply towards him. “Will you stop that! So what if he is gay, bi or whatever. That doesn't give you a right to call him names like that. He is no different than you or me.”

“No different?” He pointed his finger back at Matt. Pointing his finger on the Ravenette's shoulder. “He likes putting his dick into other guy's asses and likes to suck other dudes off. I sure as hell _love_ doing that.”

“Excuse me.” All three looked over to see the bar tender leaning over the bar with his hands. “I will not tolerate this slander in my bar. Leave.”

The guy tsked before leaving with so much as another word. The bar tender looked over to Matt handing him a rag with ice in it. Matt accepted it putting it on his chin. The girl took a seat next to the Ravenette.

“I'm sorry. Danny just doesn't know when to stop and I wish he really would. I hate when people do that. Its so wrong.”

“It's okay. Some people just can't accept things that they don't want to understand.” Matt's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out to see that Gabriel had texted him saying good-night and have a good day at work. A smile came to his lips. “Thanks for helping me but I have to go now. Boyfriend just messaged me.”

“Alright.”

Matt held up a hand to get the bar tender's attention. He handed the rag back then left the bar. The ravenette walked down the crowed streets as he made his way back home. A few blocks from his apartment, there was a large group of people surrounding an Ambulance. EMTs were putting someone in the back. The short glimpse that Matt got of the person he could see that it was it was that Danny guy. What he slipped into his drink must of took hold. Matt wasn't sure he put in enough. A small smirk appeared on his lips. One down two more to go.

/

Matt ended up stalking grunt number two from the three that were on the roof that day. He wanted to get to know this guys habits and schedule. It was a little hard balancing his job, Gabriel and this but it was worth it. Matt came to learn that this guy take capsules for an iron deficiency. A plan hatched in Matt's mind but he would need to be careful not to get caught while doing this or it will ruin everything.

One night Matt broke into his house, he went through the bathroom window. He looked through the medicine cabinet finding the pills rather fast. He pulled the pills out then a bag full of powered Wolf's Bane. He took out a smaller bag so he could put in the contents of the pills.

Slowly one by one Matt poured half of it into the empty bag and the other half into the Wolf's Bane. He mixed it up real good before putting the mixture back into the pills. Once he was done putting the pills back together he put them back into the bottle, placing it in it's spot. He gathered up everything and made sure there was no evidence he did anything. When he didn't find anything he left the same way he came in.

Over the next couple of days Matt keeps tabs on him to see the side effects that came along with the Wolf's Bane. The guy went to the doctors to see what was wrong with him but they couldn't find anything and told him to just take it easy and drink plenty of fluids. Not matter what he couldn't keep anything down. Every time he ate or drank it would come back up in a matter of time. Some times when he would walk around he would have to stop and lean against something to hold himself up.

A few more days later it got worse to the point he would forget that he already took his pills and took more than he needed too. Then one day he happened to over dose on them. His body was sent to the hospital, his parents went along with him so they could find out what happened to him. Matt broke in once the house was empty replacing the laced one with normal ones just in case they tested them. Matt was glade he did because later that day they came back to test his medicines and anything else he might of taken that would of caused him to die. Nothing showed up. Not his meds or blood.

The whole time that Matt was with Gabriel and his family he acted like he never committed those murders. He wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want Gabriel knowing what he was doing or what he was planning to do the leader of the group. This wasn't just some random attacks either, he found out these are the ones who almost beat Gabriel to death.

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are some graphic parts in this chapter, you have been warned. there will also be some in the next chapter too

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**3 rd POV Continued**

Just like the other two, Matt came to learn of the last guy's schedule. Through most of the week he was either at school or hanging out with some other friends partying but during the weekend he would go to this abandoned mill to relax there or take some random girl there. When he went there alone no one seemed to followed him or even knows he goes there. So Matt came up with a plan to put into motion. He'd take all the stuff he needed there before hand and get a feel for the terrain. Matt needed to know the ins and out during the day so he wouldn't be blind when the plan came to at night.

On the night when the guy went there alone Matt laid in wait in a bush. He didn't care if it took hours for his prey to arrive, it just added to the hype of whats to come. Matt's body left so alive for what he had planed that his body shook and a wide smile formed on his lips. He hadn't had a rush like this in a long time, he sort of missed it too. The first two he took out were mere appetizers. He wanted to savor this main course for as long as possible.

The prey's car pulled up. Matt's smile grew even more if that was possible. He gave his arms and legs that were clad in a black diver's suit a stretch to loosen up the muscles for what was about to occur. The car came to a stop a few feet away. Engine and lights went off. The guy came out of the car, walking some ways from his car. Matt took this as he chance to move closer to his prey. The moonlight making easier to see where he was going.

The guy was oblivious that he was being stalked. Matt was as quite as a mouse. When he was with in striking distance he pounced. Matt threw his arms around the guys neck and squeezed hard, the other arm around the guy's chest. The guy clawed at Matt's arms to try and free himself with no such luck. The suit made it hard to get a good grip with this nails to do any real damage. The guy tried kicking his foot back at Matt's legs and elbowed him in the ribs but that didn't work either. Matt would just endured the pain because he knew he wouldn't get a second chance at this.

The fight slowly drained from the guy as he couldn't get any oxygen to his lungs. All too soon his arms fell limp next to him. Matt held on for a bit longer before he let go, letting the unconscious body fall to the ground. The ravenette took no time in retrieving some rope and a gag. He tied the rope around the guy's arms and legs tightly so he couldn't get free. He put a cloth in the guy's mouth. He searched the guy's pockets for his phone. Finding it the dropped it to the ground and stomped on it til it broke. Matt lifted up the guy throwing him over his shoulder then stood. His knees almost buckled from the dead weight. This wasn't going to be an easy task carrying the body all the way to where he needed to take it. Matt looked over the area to make sure there was nothing else that needed to be taken care if other than the car. There wasn't so he left.

/

The guy came too. All he could see was pitch black. He tried to move his body but found that he couldn't. He was tied down by his wrists, ankles, hips, chest and neck. Panic set in. he didn't know where he was or what even happened to him. His whole body felt cold as if he wasn't wearing any cloths at all. A cool breeze swiping over his body told him that he was in fact naked. This scared him even more. What was happening to him? What were they going to do to him? Torture, rape, harvest his organs, he didn't know.

Sound of foot steps reached his ears. He couldn't pin point where they were coming from as it echoed off the walls. The one thing he could tell was that they were coming closer and closer. The steps came to a stop right next to him. His whole body tensed up at this the unknown. A finger stroked his chin caused him to jumped and turn from the touch as much as he could, which wasn't much at all.

A low laugh sounded out. He gritted his teeth. The had this sinisterness to it. The finger moved from his chin to his chest then it was removed. This didn't make him relax at all but all the more tense. Something came down on his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He screamed a out in silence as there was no air in his lungs.

“W-what do you want?”

“What do I want?” Matt asked. “I want you to pay for ratting me out to my family and nearly killing Gabriel.”

The guy frowned. “I had no involvement in sending that message to your father. As for Gabriel what do you want me to do apologize? If so I'm sorry but I don't regret it. Being gay isn't what God wants. He hates and damns them.”

Matt smacked the guy hard against his face. “I'm not so much mad about being ratted out. In fact I should thank you because not I'm free from those horrible people. I will not forgive what you did to Gabriel. He didn't deserve that. As for God, he doesn't hate gays if he did then he would of made them. Before Biblical times here were orgies between men, it was common then. Most people hate them because they were raise to hate gays or hate them because they are themselves.

“As for what I want to do to you. I want you to suffer as much as Gabriel has. Both physically and mentally.”

“Then why don't you just kill me you fucker.”

Matt looked down at the man. So many thought ran through his mind none of them involved killing him. Matt got down next to the guy's ear.

“Thats too easy. I want to break you. I want to see you suffer. I want to see you loose your sanity. It will give me the greatest pleasure. I have so many things planed for you.”

With that Matt moved away grabbing sound canceling headphones. He put them over the guy's ears then left. The guy didn't know if he was left alone or something was about to happen. For what seemed like forever, nothing happened. He was driving him crazy not knowing if he was alone or not. Having both sight ans sound gone he didn't know what was up or down.

/

He laid there for how ever long it was. It could have been only a few hours or days. He was constantly paranoid something would happened at any moment. This caused him to fight against his bonds but all it was cut into his skin. He let out a scream for help but that didn't work either. He could be out in the middle of nowhere for all he knew so no help would be coming. It was driving him crazy.

Something grabbed hold of his pinky then it was roughly pulled back. A crack followed by shooting pain ran through his hand. A scream tore from his throat. Could Matt just leave him alone? He didn't do anything in his mind to deserve this. Before he could open his mouth to speak another finger was snapped back. One by one all the fingers on his right hand were broken.

After a few minutes passed an nothing happened the guy took the chance to speak.

“Co-could I please get some water?”

His head was forced back as far as it would go and a tub was shoved down his throat. It slowly made its was down his esophagus, strapping it as it did. After a few inches down it was stopped. Soon a burning hit his mouth all the way down. He tried to move his head to make it stop burning but it didn't work. He was sure his throat was not blistered from the heat.

The tub was ripped rather roughly. He let out a gasp of pain then clenched his teeth. Every time he took a breath it hurt. Tears would fall if they could. He was in so much pain that he wanted to die. He has never experience anything like this before, now he knows how much pain Gabriel must have been in after what they did.

A cool drop of water hit his forehead. After a few seconds later another one hit in the same spot. It kept happening over an over. He tried to move his head but could only move a few centimeters left and right. How long would this go on? It was already starting to make him go crazy.

/

The headphones were ripped painfully from his head. A grunt left his mouth.

“I wanted you to hear this.” Matt said. He tapped a hand saw on the metal table the guy was on. A clicking echoed through the whole building.

The guy tensed up at this. That didn't sound good to him. Metal hitting metal was never a good thing. What was Matt planing to do? His question was answered not long after the thought popped into his head. The teeth of the saw was placed a few inches below the top of the shoulder. Ever so slowly Matt started to saw back and forth, slicing through skin and muscle. Blood pooled around the teeth and down the arm and pooling on the floor. The guy tried to hold back a scream but he couldn't hold it back for long. The sounds of the the saw now cutting through bone made him sick to his stomach.

Matt had to add more pressure to cut through the bone. All too soon all sound and motion were gone to him. His mind shut off to spare him any more pain. When his senses came back he heard a thud. His now severed arm lay on the floor. He was starting to feel dizzy and cold. He was loosing way too much blood.

Matt put a belt around his arm and tightened very tight to stop any more blood flow. He poured some warm salt water over the wound then took a white hot knife to cauterize the wound. Matt poured more salt water over it. He put antibiotic ointment on some gauze and put it on the wound. He didn't want the guy to die of infection. He was no where near done with him.

During all that the guy wanted to throw up from the pain. In his mind that wouldn't be a bad way to go. Chocking on his vomit but Matt just might bring him back to start it all over again. He cursed his predicament and Matt for doing this to him. He prayed that something would bad would happen to him for all that he is doing.

A tub was shoved down his throat once more. Matt poured down different kinds of nuts and beans. He choose these foods because they helped replenish his blood after loosing so much. The tub was pull out once all the nuts and beans where gone. Matt then left the guy alone. He really needed to get out of this scuba suit and back into some real clothes.

Over the next few days Matt would check on his prey. Cleaning the wound and changing the bandages. After some time the guy looked healthier and Matt continued his torture. The guy seemed like he had broken but Matt could tell it was all an act. That pissed off Matt to the point he dug his fingers into the guy's eye socket and pulled out his eye. And preformed Lingchi on him...

/

**Gabriel's POV**

I laid down on Matt's bed waiting for him to return. I wanted to surprise him since he seems a little off and too tired to come over or even go out lately. He must have been having a hard time at work. I hate to think that he is pushing himself too hard or that they were pushing him. I know he is pretty strong and can handle a lot but every one does have their limits. I believe he was reaching his or at it right now.

I rolled over to my side hugging one of his pillows. It was pretty late out and I wounder when he will be getting home. Foot steps outside the caught my attention making me sit up. He must be home. I got to my feet facing the door as it opened. The moon light from behind made it look like Matt had a faint glow, almost heavenly. When he turned around he jumped back in surprise to see me. I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

I placed my hand on his cheek then moving it to the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. I stopped when I felt something wet. It wasn't raining out and he didn't seem to be sweating. I pulled my hand back to see streaks of red. Blood? Why was there blood in his hair? Was he bleeding? Did something happen to him? My cheerful expression turned into one of worry.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” I asked reaching up to touch him again but he pulled away.

“I'm fine.” He said in a monotoned voice. That was not like him at all. Something was wrong.

“But you're ble-”

“Its not my blood.” He cut me off.

Not his blood? It was someone else's. He got into a fight? He grabbed my wrist before I could question him anymore, leading me into the bathroom. He closed the door then started the shower. Seriously what was going on? Why can I bring myself to speak to ask him? My head was swamped with questions that I started to feel dizzy.

Matt stood before me naked. Some of the blood that was in his hair was now on his face. He took off my shirt off followed by my pants and boxers. I didn't fight him on his it I just let him do whatever he wanted. He pulled me into the shower with him closing the curtain behind us. He had his back to me as he put his head under the water. I watched as light red water ran from his hair down his body to the floor and down the drain. I stood there in shock. What in the world was going on?

Matt turned around taking my hand that had the blood on it rising it off. He gave me a kiss. It took a few seconds to register what he did.

“Sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. Just forget about the blood.”

Forget it? How could I possible do that? Its not an every day thing to see. “Forget it!? How? You told me it was someone else's blood. I can't forget something like that. What happened?” The words that couldn't come out before spilled out.

“Nothing.”

I sharpen my gaze on him. He wasn't going to get away with not telling me anything. “Tell me what happened. I'm not taking nothing as an answer. So spill it.”

He let out a sigh as he looked down. “Fine. I'll tell you, just don't freak out. I haven't been busy with work. I've been doing something else. Do you remember a news story about a young man suddenly dying in the streets on Halloween.”

I gave him a nod. What did that have to do with anything.

A crooked smile came to his lips. It scared me some. “It wasn't random. It was planned.”

My eyes widen slightly a this. “What? What do you mean it was planned?”

“Just as I said it was planned. I drugged his drink. He wasn't the only one. I laced his friends medication. They couldn't figure out what was making him so sick that he ended up passing.”

I backed away from him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He murdered two people. That can't be true. He was just playing with me again. That had to be it but then what about the blood? Would he really go that far, he also didn't know I would be here. Him committing these murders just wasn't like him. Thats not the Matt that I know. Matt put his hands on either side of me blocking me from trying to escape.

“Like I said before. The blood wasn't mine.”

“Y-you are joking right?” Tears formed in my eyes. “Please tell me you are joking.”

His face fell. “I found out who hurt you. They had to pay for what they had done to you. The first needed to go fast but the last one needed to suffer since he was the one who planned the attack.”

Tears flowed freely from my eyes now. He wasn't joking. He was telling the truth. My heart felt like it shattered into a million of pieces. My stomach was sitting in my throat and my whole body shook with fear. I just kept telling myself over and over this wasn't true. It was a dream. I wanted to deny all of this and act like I never heard a world he said. This was some bad dream I was having. I wanted to wake up and everything be back to normal. Deep down I knew it wouldn't.

“W-why? You never done anything like this before so why now.” the words came out in a whisper.

“This isn't the first time.” My heart stopped at this. He has killed before? “The first time it was by accident. She slipped off a cliff. I grabbed her hand trying to pull her up but she kept fighting me. She didn't want me touching her. Because of her struggling it caused me to loose my grip on her. Everyone saw I tried to help so they didn't blame me. After seeing her dead body something was born with in me.

“The next one I made it look like an accident too. I tripped them into on coming traffic but made it look like I was trying to catch him but it was too late. Then the last one before moving here I poisoned their drink. I calmed I though I grabbed the sugar but in reality I grabbed rat poison. It was my luck my mom had it in a clear container unlabeled.”

Who was this person before me? I didn't know them, the person I knew before didn't exist to anymore. He was a complete stranger who was a murder. He could murder me if he really wanted to. What if they planned on it now that I know their past? I don't want to die. Not in his hands. I needed to get away from them but my body was frozen in fear.

His hand caressed my cheek lovingly but all it did was cause me to jump at the touch. “I promise I would never do anything to you or your family. I love you too much for that.”

“S-stop.” I tried to move again this time I could. As I took a step to move I lost my footing starting to fall.

Matt caught me in time. My whole body became ridged at his hold. I wanted to get away from him. I needed to call the police. That thought hit me right in the gut. Why? He needed to be turned in for what he has done. Again my inside twisted. Deep down I didn't want to do it. I don't want to loose him. I needed him in my life but at the same time he needed to pay for his crimes. My shattered heart felt like it was being torn into more pieces than it was and my head felt like it was going to explode with all the thoughts running through it. What was I going to do? Either option would cause me deep pain. All this mental stress made me black out.

/

I came too but my vision was blocked by a cloth. I reached up to take it off but my hand was pushed away. I did it again and got the same reaction. I must not of been allowed to remove it. By this time I realized that I was being carried. The sound of crunching grass reached my ears. Where were we going? Was I being taken some where? Did he lie to me when he said he wouldn't hurt me?

We stopped moving. I was set down on my feet and the blind fold was taken off. Before me was an old run down building. It had vines crawling up the building, the wood was dark with age and falling off in some spots. What were we doing here? Is this where he was going to kill me? If that were true then why did he put me down and why wasn't I tied up so I couldn't fight or run away?

Matt walked ahead of me stopping at the door. He turned back to look at me then gestured for me to follow. The thought of running away popped in my head but he could easily catch me because of how long I've been out of commission so I was little weak and couldn't run for long. Plus I'm sure he knew this place better than I did too. I reluctantly followed him inside. It was just as bad inside as outside. The pain on the walls was peeling off and there was trash everywhere on the floor.

Matt walked off to the left side of the building. I followed him but stop in my tracks when I saw a severed arm on the floor. My eyes quickly darted up to see a guy laying on a table. Thats who the arm belonged too. He was blindfolded with belts holding him down to the table. There were buries and cuts littered his body was well as dried blood from the cuts. Every now and again he would twitch to the sounds we made.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I let out a scream and fell back onto my ass. Why did he bring me here? Why did he want to show me this? I don't understand. Did he want to me to see what he was capable of? Did he want me to join in in this torture? If so I could never do this, I just couldn't. I started to feel dizzy again and I wanted to throw up too at the horrid sight. I held it down even though it was fighting me. In the end it won. I turned to the side and threw up all over the floor.

This was way too much for me to handle. I wanted to curl up in a hole and just forget about the world around me. Drown out all these cursed memories. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I jumped back and away from Matt. He seemed hurt by my actions but I could care less. How else did he expect me to react to all of this? Happy? Joyful? There was no way I could.

“I should of never brought you here. I'm sorry.” Matt kneeled down next to me. “I just wanted to show you who attacked you that day.”

“Why are you doing this?” It came out so clear and so calm even if I was a crying mess.

“They deserved it for what they did to you.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing to do in the world.

“N-no one deserves this. This is just plain wrong! How could you do something like this and think its okay? This isn't the Matt I know and love! The Matt I know would never do such a thing, he couldn't! I don't know who is in front of me anymore!”

Matt reached out to touch my cheek. “If you want to leave I don't blame you. I'd act like you if I were in your shoes too. I never intended to show this side of me to anyone but luck just wasn't on my side tonight. I didn't even know I had blood in my hair until you pointed it out. After that I thought the best thing to do was tell you the truth.

“I'm so sorry. I wont blame you if you called the cops on me. I wont hold it against you or go after you if you leave right now.”

With out another thought I got to my feet and bolted out the door...

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

After the door closed behind me I slide down the door. My knees rested against my chest and my hands dug into my hair gripping my locks tightly that it hurt. Every time I took a breath it would hitch from the crying I was doing. What was I going to do? Even if I were to call the cops I wouldn't be able to tell them the location or how to leave here. Matt said he wouldn't fight but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to hide the body. No. he wouldn't do something like that, then again I never thought he would kill or torture others.

I'm seriously at a loss on what to do here. My brain told me to find away out of here and tell the police everything that I was told. My heart on the other hand doesn't want to loose him in any form. My body was afraid to be anywhere near him because one day he too could lash out at me. All three told me different things and I didn't know which one to follow. It all was just too shocking and too much to handle.

A loud bang followed by a grunt of fear made me jump from the door. It happened again. He must be upset too. I can understand why he would but its nothing to how I'm feeling. He should of known that this would happen the moment the words came out of his mouth, more so when he brought me here. He should of thought about. Why on earth did he think I'd be okay with any of this? Whats going through his head? I not sure if I want to go down that dark hole.

A muffled scream reached my ears now. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing was he? My eyes widen as I shot to my feet rushing back in. Matt held a blood covered metal pipe over his head. His face a mixture of anger and saddness. I ran over to him pushing him aside so he couldn't hit the poor guy again. I looked over to see the guy's leg bleeding pretty bad. I needed to stop the bleeding so I placed my hands on the wound clamping down hard as I could. The guy let out a groan.

I gritted my teeth as blood just kept flowing from the wound. My pale hands were now covered in red. I couldn't stop it. I started to panicking because this guy was going to die right in front of me and there was nothing I do to stop it. That was worse than Matt doing this. I clamped down even harder on the wound but it didn't help at all.

My hands were taken off as water was poured on the leg. I looked up to see Matt with a bucket and a red hot knife. My body tensed up. What was going to happen now? Matt dropped the bucket and took one of my hands in his then placed the knife in my hands. Did he want me to hurt this guy too? He closed our hands and guided my hand to the leg and place the blade flat on the wound. The guy let out another muffled scream. The smell of burning flesh reached my nose making me sick to my stomach. Together we removed the knife back and forth. I then understood what was happening. Cauterizing the wound so it would stop bleeding.

Once it was closed Matt let go of my hand and I dropped the knife to the floor. The sound echoed on the walls. I feel to my knees. I felt numb, empty. My tears have stopped flowing by now just leaving behind tear stains. My brain couldn't process what has happened in the past hour or so, the only thing I could was movement and sounds just much slower than normal. It took me a moment to notice Matt was down on his knees too and his hands were on my shoulders.

“Gabriel?” I didn't say or give him any indication that I heard him. “Gabriel. If you want to lash out at me you can. Hit me, yell at me or burn me I don't care. If that make you feel better then please do.”

After that he stood up. I reached over for the handle of the knife. It was still red. I grabbed the knife then slowly got to my feet was well. My head was cast down so I wouldn't have to see Matt's face. I brought the knife up to chest level, it shaking in my hands. No thoughts ran through my head. I saw Matt's feet shift at the sight of the knife. He must be bracing himself. Violently I threw the knife some where behind me. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't. The fact that he wanted me too hurt my heart.

“I can't do it. I would never be able to do it. I love you too much to hurt you and yet I hate you too for telling me what you did and showing me this. I want to go home.”

“Alright. I'll take you home.”

Matt walked away from me. I just stood in place not knowing what else to do. Something cold and wet was being poured onto my hands. Matt was washing off my bloody hands. I noticed that there was some blood on the edges of my hoodie. That made me feel sick. Matt must of took notice of this because he took out a small knife cutting off the blood stained part.

Once he was done he took off his jacket draping it over my head to block my view. He picked me up bridle style then left the building. At some point I feel asleep. The stress must have been too much for me. Visions of that guy plagued my dreams and seeing Matt slaughtering a bunch of people with out a care in the world.

I woke up around six or so in the morning. I looked around to see that I was in my room, alone. I got up feeling dirty, making my way to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes after turning on the shower. I looked down at the article of clothing. I no longer wanted to have these, they need to be thrown away along with the shoes I wore. They were tainted with a horrid memory that I wanted to forget. I hopped in the shower letting the hot water fall down on my body.

Deep down I knew this wouldn't clean away what I heard or seen. It will forever be imprinted in my brain. I didn't like this, I wanted them gone. I wanted things to go back to how they were. I slowly sat down with my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs tightly. Placing my head on the top of my knees. The same thoughts just kept running through my head and I couldn't keep up with them. I think the best thing I can do for now is stay away from Matt to take some time sorting through my thoughts. No matter how long it takes.

Being away from Matt hurt me to the core and caused me to panic some. What if he moves on? What if he never wants to come back? Just thinking that made my breathing pick up. I was starting to have a full on panic attack. Why is this happening now? I haven't had one in the past three weeks. This time no one would be able to help me when I wanted help. My mom didn't know I was up and if was she couldn't come in here because I locked the door.

I tightened my hold on my legs as I rocked myself back and forth trying to think of anything to calm myself down. Nothing worked. My thoughts just kept going back to what happened yesterday. Silent tears fell down. I really needed someone right now. I didn't want to be alone. It was so hard to breath.

“Gabriel?” Mom. If only she could come in to help me. “You're up pretty early. Are you okay?”

I went to speak but not words came out. My throat was tight. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about yesterday or not. No doubt she would call the cops on him. I think for now I wont say anything. I need to process this myself. The door giggled when I didn't answer.

“Gabriel, hold on. I'll try to unlock it from out here.”

She was going to help me. I welcomed it. I don't think I could get through this one on my own. All the ones I had when I thought I was abandoned I got through with no problem. Those were just minor ones, this was a major one. My body started to shake, my stomach felt like it was in my throat. Everything felt like it was spinning out of my control. By the second it hurt more and more to breath.

The shower curtain was pulled back. A rush of cold air hit my skin. I couldn't bring myself to lift my head. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I turn into them holding my mother tightly. The water was still running getting her clothes all wet, but she didn't seem to mind. My head was petted as I was being rocked back and forth.

“Its okay sweetie. Just take slow and steady breath,”

I held my mother closer burying my face in her chest as I tried to take slow breaths. After a few minutes my breathing became mostly normal. Everything else was still the same. My mom rubbed my back as she hummed. We stayed liked this long after the water turned cold. It took almost an hour for me to completely calm down all the way. My mom turned off the water then got out of the tub. She started to dry my hair before she handed me the towel. Wrapping it around my waist. My mom helped me stand up. I stepped out of the tub then sat down the on edge of the tub. I looked down on my lap. I can't believe I had a major attack while I was in the shower. I'm getting to old for shit like this. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

“What happened to cause you to have an attack? Something happen between you and Matt?”

I flinched at the name. Why did she have to bring his name up? I just wanted to forget about him right now and I almost did til she said his name. I might as well tell her part of it or I could just lie.

“I dunno. It just started to happen.” It will be best not to tell her anything for now, otherwise she will question me further. “I'm fine now. I just want to go back to sleep.”

“Alright.” She didn't push the subject. “I hope you have a good rest. I'll come wake you in a few hours for lunch.”

I gave her a nod as I left the bathroom. I closed my bedroom door and climbed into bed with out putting on any clothes. I grabbed my phone going through my texts til I landed on Matt's name. My hands shook. I needed to tell him how I feel and what I need. I clicked on his name and began to type.

_'Matt for now I need to stay away from you. My thoughts are so jumbled that I can't think straight. Until I can clear my head on this whole situation I don't want to see or hear from you. If you don't hear anything from me in a month then just move on because that means I just couldn't bring myself to be with someone like that. Please don't contact my family either, I don't want them to know about any of this. I know that this hurts but you hurt me more, I'm sorry. Goodbye_

_P.S. I still love you and always will even if I can't get over this. Just remember that. I love you, I don't hate or despise you.'_

I sent the message. I turned off the sound so I wont be woken up in case he does message me back. I got comfy on my bed then feel asleep.

 


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this, before writing any of this i did do research on the methods of torture and the poisons. i also did do research on what the boys do towards the end of this. if you see anything that might be wrong plz let me know, i tried to make sure i knew all of what i needed to know before writing this.

**Chapter Twenty:**

**3 rd POV**

Matt kicked open the door causing the guy to jump at the loud sound. The ravenette wasn't in a good mood. After what happened the other day he just didn't know what was going to happened between him and Gabriel. So he did the only thing that would help and have no contact with Gabriel until he was ready, if he would ever be ready. Torturing this guy was no longer satisfying as it once was. Perhaps it was because of how Gabriel had reacted. He knew it was a bad idea to bring him here but he didn't want to lie or have any secrets between them. Maybe this was one thing that should have never seen the light of day.

The things was even if he never said anything Gabriel would pester him until he knew the truth about the blood. It didn't matter what he would of came up with there was a possibility of him not believing a word of it. He was smart. The best route would have been the telling the truth even if it was hurtful. He didn't know how Gabriel was handling things or if there was a chance of them breaking up over this. Any one would if they been in this position. If they broke up Matt didn't know what he was going to do. Gabriel was his light. He was his everything. He couldn't loose that but he wasn't going to force Gabriel of anything either.

Matt walked over to his victim ripping off the blind fold. The guy let out a surprised gasp followed by the groan as the light hit his eye. When a adjusted he looked around stopping at Matt's turned back.

“Please if you let me go I promise not to say anything.” He pleaded. He really wanted to leave this place.

Matt let out a chuckle. “There is no guarantee that you will keep your word.”

“I will. I swear.”

Matt turned around to look at him. “Yeah right. You'd wait a few days then run to the cops. I'm not stupid.”

“Then what about that guy from the other day. Aren't you worried he will call the cops on you. He seen everything. There is nothing stopping from spilling the beans.”

Matt narrowed his eyes at him. He was sure Gabriel wouldn't do that since he hasn't already. He has had three days to do something if he wanted to. There was no doubt that Gabriel was probably still thinking it over but he did say it would hurt to loose him.

“He wouldn't do that. I mean too much to him.”

“How can you be so sure. Stuff like this kills relationships. Hell he may be calling the cops right now. They are probably looking for this place or your home.” A weak laugh left his throat. “I bet he is waiting til you get arrested to break it off with you.”

A scream ripped out as Matt plunged the knife into his shoulder. The ravenette twisted the knife then pulled out. Blood bubbled up from the wound before falling down to the table. Matt slammed the knife down over and over again the same spot. The guy screamed out in pain, tears spilling from his one eye. Matt was letting out all his anger from the past three days and for what the guy said to him.

After a while he had enough, dropping the knife to the floor then walking away. Matt heated up some salt water he made. When it was the right temp he took it and poured over the many stab wounds to the shoulder. The guy convulsed from the pain. He should of kept his mouth shut but he was too stubborn.

“If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut from now on.” Matt tossed the bucket. He hated how he brought Gabriel into this. Gabriel wasn't like most people and he would put up a fight before running to the cops over something.

Matt was sure if Gabriel would of remembered the day he was attacked he would want to confront them before going to the police. Or maybe Matt was reading too much into the brunette. He has only known him for a little over three months. You can learn a lot about someone in that time but people also hide their true natures until they been in a relationship longer. Look at him, he hide his true nature til it was unfortunately relived by his parents and the scum who hurt Gabriel.

“Fuck you. I hope he does rat you out. You deserve i- AAAAHHH!!!!”

Matt had picked back up the knife to slash at the guy's good eye. What he should have done was cut out his tongue, so why didn't he? He wasn't sure. His head was all fuzzy. He needed to get away from here to clear his head. His work will help get his mind off of things.

/

A week has pasted since Matt last went to the building. He had been busy with working at night not getting off til three in the morning. He needed to make sure the guy was still alive and give him water and food. The guy would pop his mouth off every now and then. This would cause him to get hit in the gut or face. After all that has happened to him, he still hasn't learned or broke.

Matt left after ridging the tub to slowly drip water down to keep him hydrated. Matt wouldn't bee back for a while. He still needed some time away from the guy. The next time Matt went there to check up on him he felt hollow.

It was mainly do to Gabriel no making any contact with him. Matt started to fear the worst, Gabriel wasn't coming back to him. It hurt to think about that. What they had was all over and it was his fault. He also needed some closer. He kept to not contacting him but if he doesn't hear anything from him in a few days he will message him.

Matt started to pour food down the tube. As he was pouring it he didn't want to do this anymore. Why was he still dragging this out? It has been a month since he started this, he should just end it. Whats the point of keeping him alive with he no longer left the pleasure from it? He dropped the can of food, the bang echoing. He grabbed the knife he kept there then brought it down in the center of the guys neck. Matt roughly dragged the knife to the side cutting it open.

Blood poured from the wound covering Matt's gloved hands. After seeing the guy's last breath he left the building making his way to a cave that wasn't too far from there. Once there Matt stripped down to his boxers shivering at the cold. Making sure there was no blood on his skin he moved a rock that hide a box of matches. He lit one throwing it on to the pile of clothes. It took a while for the fire to get going. He threw the rest of the matched in the fire. He stood there for a while before heading home by the cover of darkness.

/

**Gabriel's POV**

I made my way into the living-room taking a seat at the bar. My mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It was nice to see her in the morning during the weekends. From what she told us she quit her other job at the restaurant. That was three weeks ago and its nice to spend more time with her. By now I pretty much had to drop out of collage since I missed so much this semester and I wasn't sure if I was going back next.

I'm hoping mom will let me get a job now. I was thinking of trying to get an internship at a tattoo parlor or work at some packaging plant. I'm okay with drawing so it would be fun to improve my skills by learning from the best. Since I am strong I can do good with lifting things. Its always good to have some working experience before I decide what I want to do with my life.

My mom turned around to face me. “Good morning Gabby.”

“Morning mom. What are you making?” What ever it was it smelled really good.

“French toast with bacon.” My mom turned back to the stove putting some bacon on a plate with a paper towel. “Hey I haven't seen Matt around lately, is everything okay?”

I looked down at the counter. Why did she have to ask about him? I wanted a day where I didn't think about him. It was just too hard to process everything still. For the past three weeks I've been racking my brain on what I'm going to do and I couldn't think about anything. I keep going back and forth with turning him in and loosing him forever or just look past, saying nothing and being with him. Each of them had its pros and cons. I needed more time to make a clear choice.

I can't take too much time on it because I told him if he doesn't hear anything from me in a month then it was over. God this is too confusing. I need advice but I couldn't talk to my about this. I know for sure my mom will call the cops and I didn't want that...yet, possibly. There was no one else I could talk to about it either. I was on my own with this one.

“He had just been busy with work.” I lied.

My mom must of sensed my mood. “I'm sorry sweetie. How about for lunch we go out to eat. It will cheer you to get out of the house. How about it?”

I looked up at her with a smile. “Sounds good.”

/

We arrived at a nice family restaurant. It was almost like Ruby Tuesdays just a bit smaller. A hostess took us to a table near a window. There was no buildings on the other side just a nice view of their garden. They grew their own veggies and some fruits as well. Nothing beats fresh food. Most places get their food from farms that are far away and had to be flashed frozen.

A waiter came by to get our drink orders then food orders. My mom and sister got sweet tea to drink and I a water. My mom ordered herself some potato soup with sour cream and bacon on top. My sister got some mini turkey burgers with sweet potato fries. I got a chicken Cesar salad. Every place we go to I see if they have Cesar salad before I try to order any other dish.

We talked about how Ella was doing in school and about her “boyfriend”. She would get mad every time it was brought up. We found out about when the teacher called saying some boy was picking on her like most kids that age do when they like someone. Ella hated him at first but over time they started to play during P.E. A few times this boy's mom would bring Ella home after school and he would walk her to the door. I met him once but he ended up running back to the car when he saw me. Ella fussed at me saying I scared him.

It wasn't long before we got out food. I got a mouth full of chicken and lettuce. The chicken tasted a little bland but the Cesar dressing with parmensan cheese tasted good. I took some salt and pepper that was on the side along with some red pepper flakes sprinkling them on the chicken for flavor. It made it taste much better. My mom and sister looked like they enjoyed their food too. Especially my sister, she was already half way done with her meal.

I looked up when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I first looked out the window making sure an animal wasn't staring at me but nothing was there. So I looked around the place, my eyes landed on a pair of golden-orange ones. Matt. My heart dropped to my stomach and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. Why was he here? Did he work here? He never did tell me where he worked but from the look of the outfit he was wearing he did work here.

Matt looked just as surprised as I am. He looked so hurt and on the verge of tears. Me on the other hand wanted to run away but my heart kept me at bay. I still needed time but I could help to talk to him now will I was still in a calm state. The thing is will I stay just as calm or will I freak out on him once we were alone. I didn't have time to think it over because Matt was making his way over to our table.

Matt gave my mom and sister a nice smile. “Hey. Could I borrow him for a moment?”

He sounded off. My mom and sister took notice of this too. My sister jumped up in her chair to give him a hug and he returned it. My mom gave him a nod. He took hold on my wrist leading me to the exit doors. Before we left he stopped by the bar.

“I'm taking my break.”

A big burly guy turned his attention to us. “Alright you got twenty minutes.”

Matt gave him a nod then took us outside. He took me to the back of the restaurant so we were alone. He made sure no one was around first. That was a good thing since no one needed to hear what was going to be said otherwise he may be arrested. Well I could get off by the fear of him going after me but then that would be a lie and I'd feel guilty about it.

Matt let go of my wrist and turned his back to me. His whole body was tense and so was mine. Neither of us were ready to face either other. I know I really hurt him with my message I sent him. I wondered how he reacted to it. Did he cry, get upset or something much worse? I really hope he didn't go out and hurt someone else over what I said and did. That would be too much for me and the final nail in the coffin for us.

Matt turned back to face me. There was so much sadness in his eyes. “I'm so sorry. I should have never brought you there nor told what I've done. I just didn't want to lie to you or have any secrets between us no matter what it was.”

I don't know how I should about this. I understand where he is coming from with not wanting to have any secrets but there are some things that need to stay hidden. I can tell he is truly sorry for what happened it still doesn't change that it happened and how I feel about it. What he did was very wrong but I can see in his mind he did the right thing.

“What did you do?” Matt looked up at me with a confused look written all over his face. I looked down at my feet for a moment then back up at him. “After my text, what did you do?”

He still seemed a little confused by what I asked. He looked off to the side before he spoke. “I was so upset with myself to make you feel the way you did and for what I've said. I don't blame you at all. It was my stupidity. If you were worried about me...ya know, I didn't. Thought I hate to say I took my anger out on that guy.”

“What did you do to him?” Why am I asking him this and why am I so calm? I really didn't want to know what he did to him.

Still with out looking at me Matt spoke. “You don't want to know.”

“Will you do it again?”

“I don't know.” He said with out a second thought. There was hurt in his tone.

That just hurt me to hear that. Is that he couldn't stop or he didn't want to. Most of the time if they did it once they will keep going til they get caught. Theres a chance if he did it again he will be. That possibility will always be there or he could kill himself before that happened. I don't like any of that. Would he stop if I ask him too? Would it be asking too much? The only way to find out is to ask him.

“If I asked you to stop, would you?”

Matt turned his attention towards me. His eyes were wide with shock. “W-what?”

“Will you stop if I asked you too?”

“Yes.”

“If you have to urge to will you tell me?”

“Yes.”

“If you are out and feel it will come straight to me and not act on it?”

Matt walked closer to me and cupped my cheeks. He brought his face closer to mine. “Yes. I will do anything you ask of me. I love you and as cheesy as this is, I will do anything for love.”

I couldn't understand why any of that came out of my mouth. It wasn't like me. I didn't even have all my thoughts together on I truly feel about it and yet it all came out so calm and smooth. The next thing that left my lips surprised me to the core. “Take me there.”

Matt pulled away from me. “What? Why?”

I can't believe this. Why is it even coming out of my mouth? “We need to get rid of any evidence that might be left behind. I don't want to loose you after everything is said and done. I do love you and want you near me. That wont happen if you get arrested.” As I was speaking it hit me, what I said was true. I still wanted to be with him. I didn't want to turn him in nor do I want him to go to prison. I can't forgive what he has done but I can get past it as long as he doesn't do it again.

Matt nodded in agreement. He said I would have to wait an hour in a half til his shift was over. We went back inside. Matt continued with his work and I went back to my family. I told them I was going to stay here til he gets off. My mom said it was alright and it was good to have some time together since he has been so “busy” these past few weeks.

My family left not long after I got back. I sat there til I finished the rest of my lunch. My mom paid for everything before she left. My waiter brought me a chocolate lave cake with ice cream on the side, on the house. It was the best lava cake I ever had. Every once in a while I would catch Matt looking at me. He must have been worried that I would book it because I may have changed my mind.

All too soon Matt's shift was over. We walked back to his apartment for a bit so he could unwind and get out of his work clothes. He seemed hesitant to wanting to leave. I can see why, I would be too. After a few minutes he tossed me a wet suit to put on. I looked at it for a moment then at him. He was stripping down to his boxers then started to put on the suit. I shrugged and went with it.

I needed Matt's help to zip up the back. He handed me a black beanie and pair of gloves. I understood why we had to wear these. It was so none of out DNA or prints with left anywhere near the crime scene. He knew what he was doing. If I recall he didn't have any of this on when he took me there the first time. I put on the beanie making sure all my hair was hidden inside. I put on the gloves as well. Jeez I felt so stupid wearing these.

It was around four thirty in the after noon but Matt wanted to wait til it was six thirty to leave. It would be much darker then. Matt turned on his TV sitting on the floor while I sat on the bed. As time passed I started to get nervous. I almost wanted to call it off but that wasn't an option. He might have some laying around or finger prints. I know I left some prints on that knife and door. I could be placed at the scene instead. That filled me with so much dread and nausea I wanted to throw up. If any of this gets out we will both be in trouble.

Before I knew it Matt was standing in front of me. He motioned for me to follow. We left the apparent making sure no one was around. Instead of going down the stairs we went down the railing pole the connected both floors. Matt lead me towards the back of the building and into the woods. I could hear people every now and again, they must be having a party of some sort. It wasn't uncommon around here. Some people would have parties at the park late at night around this time of the year.

Twenty or so minutes later we arrived at the old building. I stopped just outside. Fear stopped me from going any further. Matt himself didn't even seem to want to go in. together we stood outside for five minutes before I made the first move. I opened the door looking into the darkness. The only light was from the moon that came through the window. I looked around spotting a motionless body on the table.

I slowly walked up to the body. A feeding tube was still in his mouth with his throat ripped open. He had a gash across his left eye and his right one was missing. His whole body was riddled in shallow cuts, a few deep ones. He didn't look like this the last time I was I was here. This must be why Matt didn't want to tell me what he had done. From the looks of it he was really upset by the events. I looked back to see Matt standing at the entrance way looking down at his feet. He must be a shamed of what he did.

With out saying anything to him I looked around for anything that we could use to help us get rid of the evidence here. I spotted a few can of flammable substance. A can or two were already knocked over. A plan clicked in my head. I walked over to them picking up and placing them in random spots on their sides. I took the lids off of them, the contents pouring out onto the floor. I picked up another one going to the window pouring some on the window seal, the body and door. When I was empty I put it on the ground and turned to face Matt. He had been watching me the whole time.

“Do you have any matches or a lighter?”

Matt walked further inside going over to a shelf. He picked up a thing of dusty matches. I grabbed his wrist leading him out of the building and out to the back where the drenched window was.

“Light it up. The best to get rid of anything there is to burn it. Since its old its not hard to believe the flammable contents could of leaked out.” I said to him. A nervous smile appeared to my lips. “I hope this works.”

Matt gave a slight nod then lit the match tossing it right at the edge of the window seal. With in seconds the fire grew and spread fast. The building was soon up in flames, some of the flames catching the grass on fire. Matt grabbed my wrist and took off running. We ran as fast as our legs could go. After a while we slowed down to a light jog. I was breathing pretty hard from no exercising the past few months. I wanted to stop and take a break but that wasn't an option.

Laughter caught our attention. I was about to panic. Matt dragged me over to a tree. He boosted me up. I grabbed hold of the closest branch pulling myself up. I climbed up a few more feet so I was out of sight. Matt followed suit stopping on the same thick branch as me. He faced me covering my body with his as the laughter got closer. I looked down seeing two obviously drunk men.

It was hard keeping my calm because they were heading in our direction and to the one we just came from. I really hoped they didn't see the fire and go check it out. We sat there for a few minutes before it was clear enough for us to get down. Once on the ground we took off again. In no time at all we arrived back to the apartment. Matted headed for the stairs where I ran up the wall for about three steps before I jumped grabbing hold of the railing bars. I swung my body to the side wedging my foot between bars to support myself as I pulled up. I hopped over the railing just as I saw Matt down the hall.

He opened the door as soon as he got there. We walked inside. My heart was pounding so hard that it could burst from my chest. Matt quickly stripped himself of his clothing and gloves then putting on a pair of dark gray soft pants. I just stood where I was, mind a blank. It was like once I got back to a familiar place my mind just shut down. Everything around me was a blur and any touch was numbed. I hardly noticed when Matt walked over to me, unzipping my wet suit. As it slid down my body my mind turn back on at full force.

What did I just do? How could I've done that? We could have been caught by those men. If it wasn't for Matt quick thinking it could have been over. I would of panic looking very suspicious in the wet suit. I would everything I cared about. My mom would be very disappointed in me and hate Matt for dragging me into this. My sister wouldn't fully understand the situation. Matt would most likely get the death penalty and I would get a few years in prison or take a plead bargain for testifying against Matt.

With all these thoughts running through my head made me want to run away. I tried to back up but end up falling back when I foot got caught on the suit. I threw my arm out trying to grab onto anything to help stop my fall. I ended up knocking over a lamp, breaking it and landing in some of the shards. I ignored it as I started to curl in on myself. I couldn't full get into a fetal position because I was picked up and taken to the bathroom.

I was sat down on the toilet as Matt started a bath and then went to get something under the sink. He walked back to me with a white box in his hands. He took my arm, seeing now that there was blood, looking over to make sure no was no glass. Once he as sure there was none he poured peroxide over it. It burned like hell but I didn't hiss or cry. A minute of it sitting on my arm Matt wiped it off then wrapped my forearm in bandages. He stood me up taking off my boxers then setting me down in the tub.

The warm water calmed me down some. My fears and worries were still there. They weren't going away any time soon. Matt took a sit next to the tub and petting my head. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

“Its okay. There is no need to worry.” Matt said trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working. Matt tensed up to a knock at the door. “Stay here. I'll be right back.”

I did as I was told. My eyes focused on the faucet. I tried to get my mind off of things by watching as droplets of water fall. That started to work. My body relaxed so much that I slid down til the water was up to my shoulders. With in a few minutes Matt came back. I gave him a side glance. He looked a little peeved as he sat back down again.

“That was your mom.” I gave him my full attention. “She wanted you home but I managed to get us about an hour in a half before I have to take you home. Apparently you have a doctors appointment tomorrow.”

My eyes widen at this. I totally forgot I had an appointment. My breathing started to pick up almost to the point I was hyper ventilating. “I-I forgot a-about that. Damn i-it.”

“Whats wrong?”

“The last t-time I had this th-they asked me a bunch of q-questions. Wh-what am I going t-to do when they ask m-me if anything has ha-happened or had a traumatic event re-recently?” As I talked my body started to shake and it got harder for me to breath. My heart rate also picked up.

What was I going to do if they asked? I didn't want to break down and spill everything or have a mental break down. I didn't want either to happen. This wasn't happening to me. Not now. Why now? Why when things started to look up with us? Am I not meant to be happy? If thats so then that pretty shitty, I've done nothing wrong to deserve it. I've always been a good person, done what I was suppose to and helped other when they needed it.

A pair of arms embraced me, they stopped my racing thoughts. I was shocked when I noticed Matt got into the tub with his clothes on. This is just like when my mom got into the shower to help me. Is this why I couldn't be happy? Because I'm a burden to everyone with my stupid phobia and panic attacks. I don't mean it, if I could I would not have them anymore but this is something that isn't easily preventable.

I was lifted up some so I was sitting in Matt's lap. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and arms to sooth me. I didn't want him to. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve this kindness but I can't seem to push him away or say anything. Tears fell from my eyes.

“Hey its okay. There is nothing to worry about. All you have to d-”

“Nothing to worry about?! I have everything to worry about Matt. I know they are going to ask about my last panic attack and what caused it because my mom told them about it. Since my nerves are so shot right now everything may slip out. If that happens we can say good bye to each other and everything we have.” How couldn't he understand that? It wasn't hard to.

“Look.” He cupped my cheeks using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. “Take a deep breath and listen.” I did as he told me. “Now you can make yourself forget. You just need to block it from your mind and think of something else in its place. Something like a birthday, a pet, a kiss or family. Every time it comes up block it using a good one. You have now until you go to bed then when you wake up til you are seen.

“In face of panic just breath slowly and clear you mind of everything. I know you can get through this. You are strong person and you wont let something like this get in your way.”

“I'm not strong.” I looked away from him.

“Yes you are. I know this, your family knows this, hell anyone who has ever met you knows this. You are just preventing yourself from seeing it. Fight your demons, they will only hold you back.”

 


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is sex in this chapter

**Chapter Twenty-one**

My mom and I sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. I started to get kind of nervous. I closed my eyes to do what Matt told me to do. I took a long deep breath in and slowly let it out. I tried to clear my mind in the process. Soon all sound, movements and people disappeared. I was all alone in my little world. A calming sound of rain echoed in my mind. As memories from yesterday started to appear I tried to think of a good memory. It worked, the bad one seem to fade to dust as the good one replaced it. My body became so relaxed that I almost fell asleep in my chair. I didn't know how long I was in my own world but I was pull out of it too soon for my liking. My mom shook my arm because I was being called back.

I got up to follow the nurse back to the doctor's office. I took a seat in one of the plush chairs that was in front of the desk. The doctor was sitting in his own chair behind the desk. It took a minute or two before they noticed my presence and greeted me with a nod. It looked like he was going through some notes, most likely mine. When he was done he gave me a smile.

“Good morning Gabriel. How are you today?”

“I'm doing good. Much better now than a few weeks ago.”

“Thats good to hear. So all the light headedness and balance problems gone away?”

“Mostly. The only thing that still bothers me is the twitch I have from time to time.”

He wrote down all of my responses in the chard he had. “Thats good. As for the twitching we are going to do a cat scan to see if there is anything that could be causing it. Before that I would like to do some standard neurological examination.”

He got up to stand in front of me. He took out a flash light shining it in my eyes to test if they react normally. He had me follow his finger, reaction time, hearing, muscle straight, my sensory (poking and pinching) and lastly had me touch my nose with my finger. All seemed to be good which was a relief. I was getting better. I was happy.

I followed him out of his office and down the all. At the last room down the hall was the cat scan. I was told to take off my earring and phone. I handed everything to a nurse that was in there. There was nothing else metal on me. I got on the table, them helping me lay back to line my head where it needed to be.

“I have one question before we start.” I looked over to the doctor. “Your mom informed is that you had a major panic attack not long ago. What brought that on?”

Damn it I knew he was going to ask at some point. I kind of hoped he wouldn't because I didn't want to lie to him, also didn't want to tell him the truth either. If I did I might let it slip. Half truth was better than nothing.

“It was just everything hitting me at once. My injury, school, my memory loss and... my boyfriend working a lot.”

“Boyfriend? I didn't know that. Things are going good between you two now right? I know same sex relationships can be hard as well as on the mind.”

That surprised me. Though I know he asked just to see how my mental state was rather than in a carrying way.

I gave him a smile. “We are just like any other couple. We have our ups and downs.”

He gave a nod and started up the machine. I hated being in this thing. It was so noisy and makes me fidget. In order to combat it I would hold my breath letting it out was slowly as I can, repeating it until it ended. I closed my eyes once I was all the way in. I hated how close the top was to my face. A rumbling sounded.

“Remember try not to move or it will take longer.”

Like hell it would take longer than it had too. I did my breathing exercise. A few minutes later it was over. I took a sigh of relief as I was being taken out. I sat up when I was fully out. The doctor walked over to me.

“Everything looks good. I give you the okay to go back to doing things you were doing before. Don't push yourself to much of you are feeling tired. Take breaks if need be. For the twitching if it gets any worse than it is now let me know and we can do other tests to find the source. I don't want to see you in here for a long time. “He patted my back.

The nurse handed me my stuff back. I put my earrings back in and my phone in my pocket. I gave them a salute before leaving the room. I stopped right outside of the room. I really wanted to go see Matt and tell him how things went but my mom most likely wouldn't drop me off. She may want me to spend the day with her or make me rest again. I didn't want to do that. I had enough of that. With out a second thought I turned to the window that was behind me, opening it up and jumped out. Luckily we were on ground level.

/

I knocked on Matt's door in a fast rapid session. I didn't care if it was annoying I just wanted him to hurry and open the door so I could tell him the good news. The door open, with out giving him a chance to see who it was I attacked him. Pushing him up against the wall and locking my lips with his. It took him a moment for him to respond to me. Once he did he wrapped his arms just under my butt lifting me off the floor a few inches. I wrapped my legs around his waist to help support my weight Matt walked us over to the bed then just dropped me down on it. I didn't really care since I was in such a good mood.

Matt placed his hands on either side of me giving me his cocky smile. “What's put a spring you step today?”

I gave him a smile as I pulled him down on top of me. “Well first off I'm all clear to start doing stuff again and...” I paused for a moment to create a dramatic effect. “I didn't say anything nor was I really thinking about it. Doing what you said really helped me.”

Matt gave me a kiss. “Thats good to hear. You can take it easy now.” He started to pull away from me but I held him in place not wanted him to go. “Gabriel, I have to go to work or I'll be late.”

I furrowed my brows. “I'm so happy, relieved and you want to leave me? I wanted to celebrate with you.”

“I understand that but I just can't skip out on work. I promise we will do something tomorrow. I have the day off.”

That seemed pretty reasonable I just didn't want that. I wanted to be with him now. I may not be in this good mood tomorrow. I know I couldn't ask him to call out for me that would be rude. He needed to work to live here and if he doesn't work he couldn't live here. I looked away from him give him a nod. I dropped my arms from around him.

A finger turned my face back towards him. “Don't give me that sad look.”

I cocked an eye brow. I was making a sad face, I didn't realize I that I was. Yeah I was upset about but I wasn't trying to show him that.

“Fuck it.” Matt pulled out his phone, typing something out before putting it on the night stand. He moved in to give me a deep kiss.

I pulled away from him. “I thought you had to go to work?”

“I told them I couldn't come in.”

Matt cupped my cheeks and kissed me again. This time I accepted it and returned it in full. We made out for a while before he pulled out of the kiss. He put most of his weight on his elbows to look at me.

“What would you like to do today?”

It was a simple question, no undertones or anything suggestive but the question made my blush. I didn't think this through of what we were going to do when I got here. We couldn't go out anywhere since he called out nor did he have much to do here for entertainment.

I looked away from him as I thought it over. As I was thinking Matt rubbed my cheek with this thumb. I was drawing a blank on what to do. The only things we could do was sit and watch TV or have sex. I looked back at Matt, he was just laying on me with a small smile on his lips. I opened my mouth to speak before any words could come out Matt spoke.

“Anything you want to do we can do it.” He sat up so he was straddling my waist.

An idea popped in my head. Be it probably not the best one but it was one never the less. I scooted down til I was parallel with Matt's crotch. I started to undo his pants and he started to move away from me. I grabbed hold of his hips keeping him in place. I tilted my head back to look at Matt as he looked down at me. He had a look of panic and shock by my actions.

I refocused my attention to the task I was doing before. I undid the button as soon as I grabbed his zipper Matt flinched. He must of found it odd that I was doing this and the fact that its my first time initiating anything. The first two times we did he initiated it. I pulled down his pants and boxers to expose his semi-hard dick.

I froze for a moment not sure how to go about this, I just took it in my hand. I gave gave the tip an experimental lick. It caused Matt to jump. I slowly put the head of his penis in my mouth then back out. Matt let out a pleased sigh. I went down further each time I bobbed my head. Sadly I couldn't go too far because I felt like I was going to throw up if I go any further. It sucks having a bad gag reflex. To some what make up for it I would push it to the side of my mouth so I could take more in with out gagging.

I felt Matt lean forwards curling into himself some. He must be liking what I was doing. I bobbed my head a little faster then I was before. He let out a low moan. I moved my hand into with my bobbing so he could feel it all through out. This made me happy to be able to give him some pleasure than just me receiving. We could always switch but I'm not so sure if I'm ready to do that just yet.

Matt suddenly pulled his hips away from me. He moved over to the side. I sat up on the edge of the bed looking confused as to why he did that. Matt ended up jumping at me pinning me to the bed. I didn't have time to full take in what was going on when his lips locked with mine. He pushed my legs open so he could settle in between them. Matt licked at my lips asking for entrance, I happily gave him what he wanted. I must be slow because it just occurred to me when he pulled away. He was about to cum and didn't want to release in my mouth.

Matt broke the kiss so he could pull off his shirt. I followed suit with my hoodie. I felt kind of bad that he was so turned on and I wasn't at all. Normally by this time I'm ready to go. Perhaps its because I wasn't in the mood to do anything other than pleasing him.

Matt leaned back down kissing under my jawline. He made his was down my neck to my collar bone. He nipped and licked there a while before kissing down my chest and stomach. As he kissed he ran his hands down my side, giving me a chill. Matt came back up capturing my lips once more.

He grinned his hips into mine. Matt did this a few more times before moving away from me. I didn't bother looking to see what he was doing. My mind was on the fact that I still couldn't aroused. Why was that? I was feeling bad about this even though I know I shouldn't. My thoughts were cut short as Matt moved back to settle between my legs. He grabbed hold of the waist band of my pants pulling them down but I stopped him. I couldn't make eye contact with him.

“Matt..I..” I trailed off not sure how to go about this.

“You're not hard?” I shot him a look. “I can tell. You don't have to be hard in order for us to do it. If you don't want to do anything just give me a few minutes then we can watch the FoodNetwork or something.”

I didn't respond. I felt guilty for getting him there and cutting him off. That the worse thing you can do to someone you are in a relationship with..well cheating is the worst but this was close. Matt began to move away from me.

“Wait.” He looked back at me. I bit my bottom lip as I looked away from him. My face burning. “We. We can continue. It feels good.”

God that was so fucking embarrassing to say. Something warm and wet ran up the side of my face. That mother fucker licked my face. I went to hit him but he move out of the way in time to avoid my hand.

“Haha if you keep looking so cute like that I'm going to have to take advantage of you.”

My eye opened wide at that. He would what. He wouldn't do something like that to me, would he? There was no way he would.

“Not in the way you are thinking.” Matt said as if he read my mind.

“Wh-what wat th-AH!” I yelped in surprise.

Matt stripped the last of my remaining clothing. He spread my legs wider apart then put some lube on his fingers. He scooted back then leaned down til his face was a few inches from my dick. A smile graced his face.

He wasn't planing on doing what I did to him was he? My question was answered when he licked from the base to the tip. This sent a chill down my spine. His tongue ring added a new and good sensation. At this time he inserted a finger. My body tensed up but not from pain, it was the complete opposite. He thrusted his finger in and out of my as he continued to lick me. In no time at all I was getting aroused.

Matt took his free hand placing it on my hip then took me all the way to the base. Does he not have a gag reflex or has he done this before? He started to bob his head at a steady pace. Matt added another finger. Getting from both sides I was almost at my limit, all my senses and thoughts were tuned in on what he was doing.

I grabbed a fist full of Matt's hair letting him know that I was very close. I would of called his name out if I could. Matt got what I was wanting to say but with him being the ass that he is he just added suction as he slowly pulled away. A wet popping sound was all that was heard in the room. He stopping moving his fingers.

I was breathing heavily, a little upset that he stopped. When my breathing went back to normal Matt started to move his fingers again. He added a three finger. Oddly enough it had me mewling. I reached down to stop him but he hit my G spot. My head fell back and my back arched off the bed.

He removed his fingers and re-positioned himself. He gave me a kiss as he pushed himself all the way in. I felt a touch of pain as he did so. His thrust were shallow and I wasn't getting much from this. I wanted more, something different. Perhaps him thrusting faster. No I don't think I want that. Maybe slow but hard? I don't think that would work either. I placed my hands on his biceps.

“M-matt?” He stopped moving to look at me. “C-can we do a-a different po-position?” I stuttered nervously.

“You want to ride me?”

“No.” I shook my head as I spoke.

Matt pulled out. I heard some rustling, he must not of took his pants off. Not like I tell my mind was else wear. He turned me over to where I was on my stomach then lifted my hips up. I supported my weight on all fours. He parted my legs and placed his hands on my hips. He got himself ready then entered me. This felt so different, yet so good. Its like he was filling me up and hitting all the right spots so much more. I like it.

Matt went back to doing his shallow thrusts. This time it made my legs and arms weak. Matt wrapped an arm round my chest and the other around my waist. His chin rested on the back of my shoulder. His warm breaths blowing over my ear. That the last straw for me. My arms gave out on me. I'm sure my legs would of too if it wasn't for Matt holding me in place. I buried my face in the blankets to stifle my moans. I too gripped the blankets tightly in my hands.

Matt used his hand that was around my chest to caress my side and inner thigh. His touch was like fire on my skin. It was great. This heat, this position it was the best. I did miss being able to wrap my around around him.

“Gabriel...” I turned my head to the side to let him know that I was listening to him. “This may hurt a bit.”

I furrowed my brows in confusion. He put both arms around my chest pulling me up til I was resting on my knees. His chest was flush with my back. It didn't hurt like he said he would. Being at this angle my G spot was being constantly hit with each thrust. I threw my head back. Gritting my teeth to keep any sounds from spilling out with not much luck. Matt kissed my shoulder and ran his hand across my stomach.

I don't know what this is but it felt so much different than the other two times we had sex. The first time it was new to the both of us so we really didn't know what we were doing. It was more of getting a feel for each other. The second time was me getting know how he felt deep down. Maybe thats what they call making love. This time there was love but much more desire in it. It was being with Matt on this level once more and something else. Something deeper. I couldn't place what it could possibly be.

“Move.” Matt's tone was deeper and rougher than it normally is. It was a major turn on for me.

I did as he said. That didn't last long because my energy and strength was starting to go. Matt didn't seem to care much. We got back into the position we were in before. I managed to support my weight on my elbows. I reached down wanting to hold onto Matt's hand but he ended up having a different idea. He placed my hand on my dick with his hand over mine. Together we started to jerk me off.

I could tell Matt was nearing his limit. His grip on me tightened and he placed his forehead on my back. I was right there with him on that. Right before cumming Matt took his hand off mine to cover the head of my dick. I released right in his hand. Matt came right after me.

He took a moment before pulling away from me. My breath was caught in my throat when Matt placed his hand on my ass. What the hell. I shot up about to hit him for even thinking of going to another round.

“Put your hand here. I don't want getting cum on the bed.” He removed his hand and I placed mine there. “Do know how hard it is to get rid of dried cum by hand?”

Matt asked as he walked into the bathroom. With in a minute he came back with a towel in his hands. I'm sure he cleaned himself off and wants me to do the same. He threw it at me, hitting me right in the face. He was so lucky that it was a clean one.

“If you are so worried about a mess then how come we didn't use condoms?” I asked cleaning myself up the best I could any way.

“Don't have any.”

I turned to look at him with an eye brow raised. “You mean to tell me you have lube but no condoms?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “I never had the need for them.”

“But you had a need for lube?”

Matt slipped on a pair of baggy pants. “Lube is much better to use than lotion when you masturbate. Lotion dries to fast like saliva.”

“I normally do that in the shower.” I stopped talking to think back to the first time we did it. I never did figure out how he got his fingers slick, if he had lube where was it. I never seen it under the bed and there was no night stand in the room. “Hey! The first time we did where did you...”

“I normally have a tube under my bed but my mom found it and threw it away. So I had to hide where she wouldn't find it. That day I got it out and put it under my bed just in case.”

I grabbed my clothes putting them back on. “Were you planning on something to happen between us?”

He shook his head. “If anything I was going to use it once you left.”

I sat there blinking in surprise. Maybe I was right in that he wanted to do something but wasn't sure if I was up to it. Did he want to do it with me for a long time? Nah. He doesn't seem like the type who would want to jump into bed after knowing someone for a few days. I'm just over thinking it. I pushed the thoughts aside as I finished putting my clothes on. Matt got right in my face.

“When I get paid in a few days I'll get some. Though it wont feel as good.”

 


	23. Author's Note

_Sorry its taking a while for an update but i finally got my contacts prescription right but now i have writers block. i know how i want to the chapter to be but just cant put it into words. will try to have it up b4 the end of the month. Also anyone who has read my south park story same thing goes. i have major writers block on how i want the last chap to come out. if any one has any suggestions to help me get over my writers please tell me._

 

_Side note: i hope everyone who was impacted by these hurricanes in Texas, Florida and the islands out in the_ _Atlantic were safe. sorry for any loss you may have had, doesnt matter if its something small and simple to something big and major. everyone is doing everything they can to help out. keep an eye out for the other hurricane thats comin. i hope it dies out before it hits the east coast.  dont wait til the last minute to prepare..its best to do it way before hand because you never know._

 

_thats all for now. be safe and have a good one._


End file.
